Singing for the Moon
by MizzeriSong
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are married, Rin and Shippou are adults, and Sesshoumaru is the same. Alone.But then someone comes in and turns his world upside down. Wonder if he'll lose his cool? OC Rated M
1. The Watcher

The Watcher  
Sesshoumaru stood just outside the doorway, wondering for the umpteenth time why he had agreed to come. Oh, right, Kagome had bartered him into it. Become closer to the family or else she would make sure that he would be the one to help Inuyasha baby sit the 600 year old triplets (Although to humans, they would appear and behave like 6 or 7 year olds). He could just leave to Hawaii for a week or two, but he knew that Kagome would have the gall to call him a coward and he'd never hear the end of it. Besides, he never ran away from anything. He hadn't when he first met her in the Edo period, and he wouldn't now in the 21st century.

Taking a deep breath he steadied himself and pushed the door open, automatically analyzing all the scents reaching his nose. Meat dumplings in the kitchen along with Teriyaki salmon on top of white rice. He glanced at the traditional Japanese styled doors and tatami mats, something hard to find these years. The low table had platters filled with shrimp and sweet potato tempura. He could smell the individual scents of the triplets. Onikusu (*Onyx) sat on the roof beside his father Inuyasha. Shinju (*Coral) and Sango (*Pearl) were in the kitchen alongside their mother and the Taijya Sango's reincarnation, Hana (*Flower). The Houshi's reincarnation, Sou, (*ironically meaning Monk) was sitting in the living room, watching T.V. by the sound of it.

Sesshoumaru decided to go into the living room, and noticed that the Houshi really hadn't changed much. The spirit was still as lecherous as ever. How could he tell? The baka was watching girls gone wild with a smirk that reminded him of the original Miroku. Sesshoumaru shook his head and snatched the remote from his hand, earning a yelp of surprise from the human.

"Oh! Sesshoumaru-Sama, welcome. Won't you watch with me?" Sou took in Sesshoumaru's outfit. His winter Kimono was black, with a golden dragon winding down from his shoulder to wrap around his waist and down the back of his legs, settling with a roaring head just above his feet like a coiled pet. The kimono brought out the Gold of his eyes and highlighted his pale complexion and silver hair. Sou noted that, unlike usual, he had left his hair down and the silky tendrils floated down to his knees. That was a lot of hair... He looked down at his own Kimono, simple blue with gray patterns. He felt outdone. 

Sesshoumaru settled gracefully on a tatami mat instead of the couch and switched the television to a football game in English. "Oiiii, Sesshooooumaruuuu-Samaaa... That's not fair; you know I can't understand English worth a bum. At least put on a soap opera or something." Sesshoumaru ignored him, mentally rolling his eyes that the human would be so comfortable with him. Well, it wasn't like he could just cut off the damned man's head, not in this day and age. Oh well, more's the pity. However... maybe he would be thanked instead of punished.....

Kagome trotted into the room, her kimono bright pink with darker pink cherry blossoms designed on it. Sango and Shinju followed on her heels. Sango wore a white kimono with black Swallows darting across it, and Shinju wore a black kimono with white orchids. The girls' hair were silver, like their father's, and their eyes were dark chocolate brown, like their mother's Laughing they ran towards him and stopped a few inches away, properly waiting to be acknowledged by their uncle. He nodded to them and ran a hand over each of their heads, and slightly grinned as they giggled and ran to Kagome. Kagome in turn graced him with a bright smile.

"Welcome Sesshoumaru, I'm glad you made it." She ignored his raised brow. "Sou, Hana is waiting for you in the dining room. She wants you to help her set up." Sou smiled at the mention of his Fiancé's name and practically ran to be with her. Kagome smiled, held up 3 fingers, then slowly counted down. When she hit 0, there was a loud slap and an exclaimed "Hentai!" from the front of the house. Kagome laughed. "Nothing changes, hm?" Sesshoumaru nodded, his eyes closed. The door bell rang, announcing the arrival of someone who wasn't used to the "Friends and family walk in whenever" rule. Sesshoumaru wondered idly who it could be. Very few humans knew about the Shiruba-Inu (*Silver Dogs), as they liked to refer to themselves. Curious, he went to the dining room and did what he always did.

Watch. 

She had been sitting in the Goshinboku tree as everyone arrived. Inuyasha glanced at her warily every once in a while and she smiled disarmingly. Patting his black haired, gold eyed son, Onikusu, he leaped over to the branch she sat on and landed nimbly. Over 1,100 years old now, he had had plenty of time to perfect his strength and nimbleness, but his temper had yet to be... refined. Inuyasha hunkered down onto his haunches.

"What exactly _are_ you doing?"

"Observing." Her answer was cool, and for some reason Inuyasha felt irked. He huffed, muttering "Kagome's gonna freak, y'know" before he leapt back to his son's side. She recognized Sou as he arrived. He always hung out with Kagome and Hana. He walked in with his arm around Hana. A few minutes later she was staring at the shining silver head of someone she had yet to meet. His silver hair was raidiant in the sunlight, his build was strong. He had to be almost 7 feet tall, and his hair went down to his knees. That was, what, 5 feet of hair that was perfectly smooth and silky? She could barely tame the snake mass that was her hair and it only went up to her upper back. Tall and lean with wide shoulders and a tapered waist that was flattered by the design of his formal kimono, he was definitely a sight to see.

She rubbed her thumb back and forth over her bottom lip, contemplating the reasons for his hesitation to enter. Could he be socially awkward? No, the man exuded confidence. Perhaps he didn't really like social functions, but if that were the case he wouldn't go. Perhaps he was being blackmailed? If it was Kagome… she could definitely believe that. He entered and she contemplated whether or not she should make an entrance. It had been a long time since she had talked to Kagome; it was in her previous life. Kagome would definitely recognize her, seeing as she had the same appearance. She sat for what she judged to be about 15 minutes and decided she would drop in and say hi.

She fell gracefully out of the tree and landed lightly on her feet. Inuyasha gave her his "what are you up to" stare and she smiled and pointed her thumb at the door. He grinned and shook his head. She could almost hear his arrogant voice. "'Bout damn time" he would say. Grinning, she politely rang the doorbell. Humming a melody she tapped her foot rhythmically and waited until she heard the click of the door opening. Kagome's chocolate eyes clashed with her green ones and were instantly lighted with recognition, surprise, and delight.

"Tsuki-Chan!"

A.N. Hi! First time doing a fanfic! Please review and be honest! By the way, Tsuki means "Moon". Thanks again!!


	2. Forest and Sunlight

Forest and Sunlight

"Tsuki-Chan!" Kagome hurled herself forward and hugged the woman who stood so straight and proud. Her eyes were warm as she looked at Kagome and the girls. She circled her arms around Kagome's shoulders, which were now shaking in silent sobs.

Sesshoumaru was baffled. Who was this? And how did she know Kagome? Why was Kagome happy one instant then sad the next?

What in the hell was going on?

The woman held Kagome by the shoulders and pushed her back so she could look up into her face as she brushed away her tears. That's when something odd struck Sesshoumaru. She was shorter than Kagome. Probably about 5'3", she was more than a whole foot shorter than he was, but she had seemed tall as she walked in. So much so in fact that he had thought she could be an intimidating presence. She was dressed in black cotton pants and a black tang top under a yellow fleece. There was a pin hidden under her yellow shirt, but he couldn't quite see it. Her shoes were combat boots that laced up to her calf-which were very well shaped, he noted- Her hair was a dark brown and it cascaded down her back in a way that reminded him of melted chocolate. Her skin was pale, yet slightly tanned. And her eyes, when they turned to him, were deep hazel forests. The soft green of tree tops giving way to the brown of barks, and her pupils were black bottomless pits.

He was contemplating their color and he noticed that while they held warm affection as she looked at Kagome, when she lifted her head to greet the rest of them they snapped into a cold calculating glare. She looked over Sou, then Hana, and seemed to find nothing of great interest. Then her gaze passed over him and snagged, remaining on him for longer than the others.

His eyes were like cold sunlight. And that was particularly amazing to her. Almost as amazing as the hair she had noticed earlier. How in the hell did he keep it so damn silky? She wondered if she should just ask him what shampoo he used. She thought about that, 'Hey there mister who looks like he could snap my head off, mind teeling what shampoo you use that makes your hair so silky it's considered gay?' She sighed and shook her head, nudging Kagome, hinting her to introduce them. Kagome sniffed and smiled brightly.

"Sou-Kun, Hana-Chan, Sesshoumaru-San, this is Tsuki Utau, an old friend of mine." As if realising something, the woman-turned-demon looked at her friend with wide eyes. "Who died 18 years ago."

Now THAT left a very loud silence in its wake.

The girl chuckled nervously and fiddled with her pin. "Ah... you and your family aren't the only anomalies to the rules of death." The way she said it made it sound like a question, as if she was wondering if that was a good enough answer.

It wasn't.

Tsuki took off her boots and settled on the tatami mat by the low table. Kagome sat next to her and Inuyahsa came inside with Onikusu and sat across from her. Onikusu sat on her lap while the girls were on each side of her. Onikusu looked particularly happy as she rubbed his black puppy ears that she had somehow coaxed out of his black hair. The others followed suite, sitting around the table, eager to hear her tale. She sighed as she prepared to tell her story, and it didn't go unnoticed to Sou or Sesshoumaru that her eyes lingered hungrily on the shrimp.

"I did die 18 years ago, but something went wrong when I was being reborn, as it does each time. The hammer's stroke does not affect me, and thus I keep my memories of each life. Because of that, I can chose when to be reborn and where. I have kept my memories for about 72 lifetimes." She reached out to take a cup of green tea that Kagome offered her. "I knew about Kagome and Inuyasha, and I thought that, finally, for once, I could have friends who won't die and forget me, so I sought you out as soon as I could." Here she smiled at Kagome and her eyes were warm and soft once more.

Sesshoumaru and Sou folded their hands into their sleeves and looked at each other in unison. An interesting tale indeed, and hardly believable. However, they were not ones to talk, seeing as they were a family of demons disguised as humans. Sesshoumaru flicked his hand into the air, his barely concealed claws clicking slightly. "You know Kagome and Inuyahsa, I do not know you."

Tsuki turned her liquid eyes on the Taiyoukai, noting that this was the first time she had heard him talk. His voice was deep and rich, and his words were slow and calm. Not at all like the usual chittering of the Japanese race. She decided how best to answer him.

"You do not know me, but I know you have felt me before. I made it a point to avoid you, especially when I didn't know that Kagome and Inuyasha were youkai."

"You knew I was youkai." He narrowed his eyes and wondered if he had slipped up in the past.

"I did not know that you were youkai. I only knew that you would be sharp, and perhaps a liability to me. Unfortunately I only found out about the Shiruba Inus when my life cycle had come to an end. I promised Kagome I would seek her out in my next life cycle, and so here I am."

"You know that I sensed your aura. How?" This girl was proving to be interesting.

"I was close enough to see the way you tensed, and once you jumped onto the roof to scan."

"Hn."

Kagome and Hana looked at each other. Sesshoumaru was not known to talk so much unless he was insulting Inuyasha. Maybe Tsuki would be a good change for him. Meanwhile, Sou and Inuyasha were on the same line of thought. Inuyasha had caught his older half brother narrowing his eyes and the slight movement of his hand on the table that signified his irritation. This human girl had slipped out from under his nose, and he none the wiser.

Sesshoumaru felt the slight shift in the atmosphere around him and eyed his half brother and sister-in-law warily as they shared a look that told him they were agreeing on something. He had always wondered if marriage between youkai gave the couple a telepathic bond, because all they had to do to agree on something was lift a brow and smile or scowl and there was their whole conversation.

How droll.

Sou noticed that the girl was now eyeing the shrimp tempura with a longing in her eyes and he chuckled. He reached out and grabbed one, leaned over the table and smiled disarmingly at her. "Say 'aahh'!" He moved as if to place the shrimp in her mouth. Without warning Hana slapped him and Sesshoumaru snatched the shrimp away with his chopsticks, placing the 'defiled' piece on his own plate, then quickly grabbed hers and covered it with shrimp and sweet potato tempura. He gently placed the plate infront of her and closed his eyes, ignoring her warm smile and thanks, as well as the dubious stare he received from Inuyasha.

He was wondering if he should have beheaded the man after all. Yes, society would not condemn him for ridding the world of such a lecherous man. He was contemplating the many different ways he could kill the human when Tsuki's words registered in his mind.

"I kind of need a place to stay."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and they had another one of their 'married moments'. Kagome smiled sadly. "The triplets take up all the room we have here."

"I would let you stay with me but..." Hana looked guiltily at Sou.

"But I'm taking up room in her apartment." Sou smiled cheerfully as he added that, earning him a quick nock on the head.

All eyes turned expectantly on Sesshoumaru. Only one thought went through his mind.

_Hn... so I was set up._

A/N So second chapter! Kinda short and not too good, but I'll make it up I promise. By the way, when Tsuki chan mentions the "Hammer's stroke" she's talking about the legend of the hammer of forgetfulness you have to get hit with befre you are reborn. Review!!!!


	3. Careful What You Wish For

DISCLAIMER:: Sadly, no I don't own Sesshy. Wish I did.

Careful What You Wish For

"New years is almost here! C'mon we gotta do some Karaoke!" Sou shouted happily, and quite drunkenly, only a few hours after the discussion about where Tsuki would be staying. Sesshoumaru glanced at the drunken man and considered tripping him as he recalled how Kagome had given him her sweetest '_you say no and I'll make your life a living hell_' smile. Not that he was intimidated, he just didn't want to deal with the nuisance. 

The girl in question was contentedly snoozing on a tatami mat which was nearby. He noted that she tended to stay near him. She had said something about sensitivity to aura, perhaps she was drawn to his. He studied her, laying on her stomach with her yellow fleece draped over her shoulders. She was tiny, her body a deep s-curve that begged for hands to run down her. Her long chocolate hair was flowing around her head, a dreamy cloud that brought out the pale color of her skin. 

He was distracted as Sou started dancing and humming, making such a ruckus that Sesshoumaru was surprised Tsuki could sleep through it. The girl only stirred once, and if he hadn't been... well _him_, then he wouldn't have noticed one eye crack open ever so slight. Sou danced in a little circle and neared where Tsuki was resting. As he came parallel to her, one hand snatched out and grabbed his ankle, yanked, then pulled back in before the man knew he was falling. She moved as if his fall had disturbed her and curled up on her side, her face fully visible to Sesshoumaru now but turned away from the sprawled drunk. 

Sesshoumaru raised a single, elegant brow at the tiny smirk playing at the corner of her lips, and raised it slightly higher as she cracked both her eyes open slightly to give him a wink. She made a slight humming noise -he guessed that it was to hide her laughter- and closed her eyes to drift off again 

That silence only lasted a few seconds, seeing as Sou decided to drape himself over Hana, who had been quietly watching the t.v. There was an echoing slap and a drunken whine that led to insessint bickering. Sesshoumaru merely closed his eyes and ignored them, but it seemed Tsuki lacked the needed patience. She moaned and rolled onto her back, sighing. Sesshoumaru cracked one eye open and slanted it towards her. Suddenly she clapped her hands and announced: 

"Karaoke Challenge. Now." Kagome stuck her head in from the dining room where she'd been quietly chatting with her hanyou husband after putting the triplets down and smiled. 

"Great idea! I can sooo whoop Inuyasha's butt at that!" 

There was a derisive snort. "Feh, you wish, wench. I can do everything better than you!" 

"Oh is that so?"

"Damn straight it is."

Kagome lowered her voice to murmur something to him, and only Sesshoumaru caught it. "Last night you were singing a completely different tune. I guess you'd rather sleep on the couch? "

Inuyasha's voice held a small whimper. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me, Husband dearest."

"Feh..."

"Good boy."

Sesshoumaru had to hide a smirk at that. It was wonderful to see Inuyasha tamed so completely by a female. He would never understand how a man could EVER let himself be so restrained by a woman.

Surely it would never happen to him.

After Kagome set up the karaoke and Sou was somewhat sobered, they all took turns. Hana went first with an American song, "BlahBlahBlah" by Keisha. Tsuki loved it, laughing so hard she rolled at one point when Sou's face drained of color at the words she sang. when she finished he pulled her to him and murmured loud enough for all to hear, "Please don't ever become like that! Please! My jealous heart would not take it."

Hana had slapped him and said "Like you're one to talk, hentai!" Sou must have been lying when he had said he didn't understand English. Sesshoumaru cracked his knuckles.

Kagome, keeping to the American song theme, did a duet with Inuyasha that had everyone -except the regal Sesshoumaru of course- laughing. It was "I can do anything you can do better" and they pulled it off to a tee. Sou took the mike next and when the intro to "I Like Big Butts" came on Sesshoumaru had the man by the scruff of his kimono before he could blink and Hana had slammed the Karaoke machine off.

Tsuki, Kagome and Inuyasha just laughed hysterically. Still laughing, Tsuki stood and looked through the song selection to pick her's out. Kagome clapped her hands and bounced up to whisper a song choice in her ear. She clapped her hands and smiled before switching the cd and clicking to her song. Inuyahsa perked his ears curiously and Sesshoumaru -who had just fnished tying Sou up on the floor behind him- sat patiently for the torture on his ears to finish. The song that popped on was cheerful and he -mentally- rolled his eyes. Just what he needed.

"Number 1 princess of the world! You better learn how to treat me, ok? First off..." She continued singing the vocaloid song 'World is Mine', and Sesshoumaru was surprised to find the playful lilt in her voice was not so grating. If anything it soothed him. She had a wonderful voice, not only a clear sound but was also well trained. And the last note was clear and high, yet instead of hurting his sensitive youkai ears, it just made a slight ringing noise that reminded him of the peal of a silver bell.

The song ended and she was applauded. She smiled shyly before sitting down and, along with everyone else, gave him a pointed stare.

_Oh hell no._

He glared back at them and closed his eyes, folding his hands into his sleeves. He listened to the soft sound of shifting and heard Kagome's light whisper. "I guess he's too shy."

Iniyasha snorted. "Nah, he just thinks he's too good to have fun with the rest of us."

Sou pitched in, and Sesshoumaru idly wondered how he had managed to free himself, "Perhaps he is just afraid of being ridiculed." Sesshoumaru clenched his jaw.

Tsuki's words were the last dose of salt to an open wound. "Wow, does he really have such a horrible voice?"

By now there was a strong tic working in his jaw and he had to remind himself that he had no obligations to prove himself to them. However, it would be beneficial to remove all doubts...

Tsuki spoke again. "I don't believe he would have a bad voice. Even when he just talks he has an amazing voice. So he should be an amazing singer." Her words had Sesshoumaru relaxing and the tenseness evaporated. He didn't have to prove himself. Amazingly, he felt that with her words alone, there was no need.

Inuyasha and Kagome both raised their brows and gave each other the 'look'. Inuyasha smiled and Kagome giggled. Kagome stood and clapped her hands twice. "Ok! Sun's rising! Time to head to the roof to make our wish!" They all climbed upstairs quietly and went to the roof through the small stairway hidden in the back of a closet. Tsuki was the first one out, he small, bare feet tapping gently as she pranced over to the top. She sat and smiled, shivering slightly in the cold. Hana and Sou remained on the flatter part of the roof, while Inuyasha and Kagome sat near the edge and dangled their feet. Sesshoumaru was the last out and took his seat at the top, only a foot away from Tsuki.

Tsuki blew out a breath and watched the mist it created. "Ahh, it's cold." She looked at Sesshoumaru hopefully, but he was ignoring her -and everything else- as always. She sighed and watched the sunrise. She thought of her wish. '_I think... I think I'll wish for Sesshoumaru to open up and find someone he can be close to. Oh, and that I can have the same! Maybe it wouldn't too bad if we could be the ones to get close to each other! That's it! I wish that we could become close so that we will always have someone to be there for, and someone to be there for us!" _She allowed herself a silly grin and wondered what he was wishing for.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as the sun rose higher. '_Peace. Magnificent, hanyou-free peace. Lasting peace.'_


	4. Kakurenbo Begins

DISCLAIMER:: Sadly, no I don't own Sesshy. Wish I did.

Kakurenbo Begins

Sou and Hana were the first to leave, and Tsuki grabbed a handful of shrimp and sweet potato tempura to nibble on. Sesshoumaru was arguing gently with Inuyasha.

"Dammit, Sesshoumaru, we don't have room here and you can't expect her to be able to fly with you. Just borrow the damn car until tomorrow."

"We can walk."

""At this time of night? You're gonna get jumped for her, and then you're gonna leave a bunch of dead bodies around, probably hers too."

"I am more than capable of protecting her." His voice held irritation, and if Tsuki wasn't mistaken, he looked miffed.

"You'd kill them." Sesshoumaru merely huffed and folded his arms inside his Haori. Tsuki cleared her throat and gently stepped into the conversation.

She trembled slightly when Sesshoumaru's sunlight eyes slanted towards her coldly. Inuyasha just huffed and waited. "I'm fine with any way he would like to travel. I'm already inconveniencing him, I wouldn't want to make it worse."

Sesshoumaru felt a small -extremely small- twang of guilt at her word choice. "How would you prefer?"

She smiled, "Whatever is easiest for you, Sesshoumaru-San."

He threw a glare at his brother, then stalked outside, waiting for her to follow. She said her goodbyes and stood next to him, looking expectantly at him. He glanced down at her and murmured, "Don't scream." He formed his cloud of youki beneath them and ascended rapidly, grabbing her shoulder when she gasped and tottered. He said nothing when her hand grasped his arm and she looked at the world below with wide eyes.

It was amazing, the air was thin, but clean. And the view was magnificent. She looked up at him and was dumbstruck. He was in full youkai form, his markings clear and his ears sharp. His skin held an ethereal glow and he was framed by the gold of the rising sun. He was much more magnificent, she decided. He looked at her through the corner of his eye and raised a brow. She smiled sheepishly and said "You're amazing."

She nearly missed the small smirk he had.

"I know."

-

It was midday when he opened his eyes to the sound of singing. The smell of eggs and meat cooking tickled his nose enticingly. Coffee, there was coffee too. He wondered if Rin had come to visit and was cooking breakfast. Or brunch, or whatever it was called. He lifted his hand over his face and looked at it, then stretched lazily, wondering if he should get up or not. Breakfast smelled amazing, but his bed was definitely comfortable. He rolled over onto his stomach and tucked his arms under is pillow. Breakfast could wait.

He heard the sound of approaching foot steps and groaned inwardly. Rin was probably gonna try and force him out of bed to eat breakfast. There was a tapping on the door and it sounded like she was kicking it gently. A trifle confused, he called out "Enter".

His voice was deep and sleepy, definitely sexy. There was a sigh and some grumbling, the sound of clinking and a small, feminine grunt of exasperation. The door opened and Sesshoumaru looked momentarily surprised to see Tsuki there, her long curls falling wildly about her. She was dressed in black pj pants and a little red tang top that bared her mid-drift and was cut low on her breasts. She held a tray piled high with omelets, pancakes, strawberries and two mugs of coffee. She shrugged and blushed slightly. "Hope you don't mind that I used your kitchen. I saw you didn't have much in the fridge so I went to buy some stuff. And I figured that you might enjoy breakfast in bed. Goddess knows I didn't want to get up this morning, hehe."

He rolled onto his side, his eyes still half closed and his hair draping elegantly over his shoulder and arm. The blanket slid down to reveal his stomach and she blushed deeper as she realized he might not wear anything under there. And his body was amazing. Lean, but beautifully muscled. Damn the man he even had better skin than her. That was two points against him now, better hair and better skin. She cleared the gravel out of her throat and composed herself when he waved his hand for her to come over to him.

He had noticed the blush and had to refrain from grinning like a damned schoolboy. It had been a while since someone had looked at him that way. He always carried himself in a way that inspired awe, and occasionally lust from some of the more out going females, and always fear. But the way she looked at him with awe and a look that said he had to be the most magnificent being on the world, and there was no trace of fear, only trust. No one had given him that particular look, and he reveled in it. He returned her look as he took in her own clothes, his eyes lingering on her chest with her generous breasts.

That's when he noticed they were riddled with small, circle shaped scars. Tsuki noticed the question in his gaze but was not going to answer it. Instead she deliberately moved in a way that made her large 'twins' jump invitingly. She smiled at the way his eyes smoldered momentarily before going cold again. Well, she had his attention...

At least... her breasts did anyway...

She walked over carefully and set the tray on the bed. She picked out a plate and piled it high with food and placed it at one end of the tray, then picked out another plate and put a little less food than the first. "Enjoy." She took the smaller portion and stood, grabbing one cup of coffee-which Sesshoumaru noticed was almost white with the amount of milk she put in it- and made as if to leave. His hand snatched her elbow quicker than he could even think, and gently said "Join me."

He was not asking, even though his voice was soft. He was telling her, ordering. Something stirred in her and she was as ticked as could be. If she hated anything in the world, it was being ordered around.

Sesshoumaru caught the tangy scent of her displeasure and wondered what he had done to upset her. He hadn't done anything wrong. Had he? Damn her she had him second guessing himself. She carefully puller her elbow out of his grasp so she wouldn't spill her coffee. "I'll be in the guest room if you need anything."

He sat, baffled, as something in him chilled. He had upset her, and she had ignored his order. Usually no one would even dare to _think_ about denying him. He growled softly to himself. No one defied him, especially not a little wisp of a girl like her.

He looked at the breakfast and tasted the omelet. It was done perfectly, the cheese melted and the egg was soft and fluffy. The meat she used perfectly accented by the cheddar. And it warmed him instantly, the chill that had settled in him lifted, and he wasn't so mad anymore. She had gone out of her way to prepare him breakfast, not knowing if he would even accept it or not, _and_ she had brought it to him in bed. She didn't even know him. Not only that, she didn't even seem to like him all that much.

That stung him. What _had_ he done? What has _she_ done to him to make him think and feel so much? Life was always a bore, nothing to do at all, but here he was, completely and thoroughly distracted. He took a sip of his coffee, which he always drank black, but found that he didn't mind that she had put in a small amount of milk and sugar. He enjoyed it, and wondered why he hadn't tried it before.

Then he found himself dressing in soft white cotton pants and debating whether or not to go and find out why she had been upset. He had to thank her in any case, might as well find out what had ticked her off. He padded almost noiselessly down the hall to the guest room he had given her earlier that day. He knocked on the door and heard her muffled "Come in".

Opening the door, he was caught off guard. Her room was as neat as if she had never even been there and the dishes were neatly piled. She was dressed in a black tee shirt and black, pencil cut jeans. She wore Ed-Hardy shoes that read "love kills slowly" on the sides. All in all, she looked ready to kick some ass.

And he was wondering why he liked her apparel infinitely more than the slinky red or black dresses females usually wore around him. She crossed her arms gently and leaned her hip out slightly, looking at him pointedly. He noticed that when he opened the door, she wasn't just idly doing something. Instead, she had stood waiting for him as if she were on guard. That made him wonder if she felt unsafe with him, and he felt indignant.

"Did you need something?" Her accent seemed a bit stronger. Her eyes were lighter, the green was now more of a bluish color. He looked at her feet and noticed a duffel bag he hadn't seen before. She caught his gaze and cocked her head. "I went and bought some essentials and a few extra clothes. I was able to find a small apartment and had my dad rent it out for me. I'll be staying there now. Thanks for the room." And with that she picked up the duffel bag, threw the strap over her shoulder, and grabbed the tray with the dishes. "I'll wash these before I leave." When he didn't move from the doorway she cocked her head in that curious, almost cat like way. He could just imagine neko ears pricking forward on her head. She took another step forward, bringing her dangerously close to him when he refused to move. She took a step back again so she could look at him without having to crane her neck. "Did you need something?"

He huffed at her tone. "You are under my care now, due to Inuyasha's and Kagome's wishes." He knew that Kagome would do her best to make his life a living well, as only she could. "You will stay here." Sesshoumaru raised a brow when he saw fire flash through little Tsuki's eyes. Her small fists clenched and her legs locked in the defensive position females did when they were about to do something a comedian named Dane Cook called "ninja your mind". (A/N:: XD youtube, search Dane Cook Ninja Your Mind, click Dane Cook 6)

"I can easily care for myself. I am not a child, Sesshoumaru-Sama." Tsuki glared at him indignantly. That he would dare treat her as a child, AND order her about. Who did he think he was? Her temper flared when his eyes scanned down her body and smoldered at her.

"Indeed, you are no child." When she didn't reply, he almost grinned. He had subdued her and now he would call that apartment and cancel the arrangements. He had a small, wry grin on his face when he heard a resounding, smacking noise of flesh on flesh. The only clues he had to the source of the sound was the fire in Tsuki's eyes and the fact that her hand was still plastered to his cheek, which was very subtly turning red.

She had… slapped him.

Granted he hadn't even felt it, but the intention was what had hit him. Slowly his eyes began to bleed red and his fangs lengthened to their full size. He saw her eyes widen slightly as she moved to take a step back. He caught her wrist in his fully clawed hands and kept her still, her hand still on his cheek. The growling started low in his chest, rumbling from his slightly parted lips as he heard her slight intake of breath. She was brave, he'd give her that much.

And he realized something. She never backed down. And when he angered her, it was always when he told her to do something instead of asking her to do it. Ahh, so that was it. She had a problem with authority figures. So, freeing his beast and scaring the daylights out of her would only serve to make her hate him, so perhaps subtlety would work best? His concentration on the subject helped to calm his beast and his eyes returned to normal as his gathering youki dissipated. Hm, he had just the plan. He wanted to get back at her for the intended insult of her slap, and he couldn't do that if she was living elsewhere.

He released her and took a step back. She trembled slightly, the only outward proof of her fear. The scent of her fear was clear however, and he didn't like it at all. She was still in awe of him, even though she was peeved. His hair had tossed about gracefully in the energy of his youki, and yet his hand had been gentle. He cocked his head like a curious dog, then turned on his heel. "Tell me the address and number of your apartment. I will take you there."

Confused, she did as he asked and waited out front as he changed. As Sesshoumaru changed he picked up his blackberry and dialed a number he didn't think he would have needed in his lifetime. He waited for the answering voice. "Shippou, I need a favor."

Haha cliff hanger I know lol. Review Review! Oh and I don't own the Inu gang! Only Sango, Shinju, Onikuso, and Tsuki-Chan are mine! Oh and Kakurenbo is "Demon Tag", its also a really awesome anime. As the story goes on you'll see the game of tag start to take place. ;}


	5. Hot Coffee and a Cold Kiss

DISCLAIMER:: Sadly, no I don't own Sesshy. Wish I did.

Hot Coffee and a Cold Kiss

Tsuki was furious. Sesshoumaru kept his face cool, but inside he was smugly smirking. The land lady had apologized to Tsuki, telling her she had sent back the money her dad had sent and had rented the place to someone else. Every hotel and apartment after that had said "no vacancy'. Sesshoumaru was definitely amused by Tsuki, who had grown utterly quiet and still. The green in her forest eyes had turned a light blue, her teeth were clenched, and her back was straight. Hn, most likely she was embarrassed because she knew she would have to turn to him for a place to stay.

He was brought out of his musings when she stopped in front of a small coffee shop, looking at a little white stuffed rabbit. It sat, its forlorn little face staring straight ahead, the arms out to the side, its long legs dangling from the shelf. It had long ears framing its little face with bows tied onto them. The name tag read "Tsuki". He looked at her as she stared at it, the blue in her eyes darkening to the normal green, filled with a kind of sorrow. He narrowed his eyes. He didn't like that look on her. Reaching out to the side he pushed the door open, the bell drawing her attention. He raised one elegant brow in query, and she nodded. The inside of the café was cozy, small and warm with wood based furniture. He sat down near the window with the little usagi (*rabbit) and ordered coffee for them both.

They sat in silence for a while, enjoying the aroma and atmosphere. She excused herself to go to the restroom, and he called a waitress over, asking about the little rabbit. It originally wasn't for sale, but he worked out a suitable price. He picked up the little usagi, its black eyes holding the same shadows as his own Tsuki.

Wait… _his_ Tsuki?

Hn, only a way to differentiate the usagi Tsuki and the girl Tsuki. He placed it safely away in his black coat before she came back out. He paid for the coffee and they slowly made their way back to his red Charger. It started to drizzle as he drove her back to his home. When he pulled into his garage and got out, he heard her sigh.

"Sesshoumaru-Sama… Thank you. Sorry about all this." She climbed out and went silently back to her own room. Sesshoumaru almost felt bad.

Almost.

Sesshoumaru looked around at his western styled home, wondering how he should give her the usagi. He huffed slightly and went to sit on his couch and read some old, forgotten book.

Night had fallen and Tsuki sat on the cushion of the cozy little window seat in her guest room. The moon was full tonight, dancing in and out of the clouds. When the moon was perfectly visible, she traced the dark shadow of the craters on it, finding the Wanderer's Rabbit with ease.

"_Tsuki and Usagi are always together, and they always will be, right Aniki?"(*_Respectful term for elder brother)

She opened the curtains a little further and the silver moonlight spilled about her, making her shine with an ethereal glow. Her hair looked almost golden, and her skin seemed to ripple like shining silk. Her eyes reflected the moon's light as they drank it in at the same time.

Sesshoumaru stood, momentarily awed by the sight before him. He had expected her to be asleep when he snuck silently into her room. The soft satin of her black nightgown was a stark contrast to her silvery beauty, and it made her all the more enchanting. She started to hum a tune he hadn't heard before, singing small snatches of the words.

"I open the door, and there lies eternity.

Whose voice is it that calls me from so far away

Someone strokes my hair, who are you?

What my flute sings of is a land that my heart wishes for

and passed times and feelings long gone.

I don't need friends.

I don't even need myself…" She hummed again and he listened for further lyrics, but only caught a snatch at the end.

"Stars fall from the ultramarine night sky above.

The moon sings on my behalf."

Rain began to fall and the moonlight disappeared, leaving her in shadow, and her voice dropped lower.

"Tears fall from the purple night sky above.

The sky seems to cry on my behalf."

The silence seemed to engulf her as the shadow of the rain outside poured down her face, and indeed, it seemed just then that the sky was crying for her, as if shadows of the tears she wouldn't shed streamed down her face.

And he hated it. She seemed sad, but why? What could upset her so deeply? His finger stroked the head of the usagi he held at his side. He had tied a golden ribbon around it's neck and had planned on leaving it for her to find in the morning. Instead, he huffed audibly, so he could announce his presence without startling her. Only problem was that it sounded more like a sigh, and he didn't really like the sound.

She turned to look at him, the satin rustling and her hair spilling off of her shoulders and caressing the shadow tears on her cheeks.

She shifted around so she could drop her feet to the floor, then patted the cushion beside her to offer him the seat. He complied and sat there, his back against the wall as he studied her upturned face. She in turn studied him, and he wondered what she saw there. A demon, who could easily kill her, or a man, whom she could confide in? He wondered why he even wondered.

She was just thinking how could a man possibly be as beautiful as him? It definitely didn't do much for her own self esteem, with her scars and wild hair. She sighed and that brought attention to her parted lips. They were pouty, full and beautifully curved, soft with their dusky hue. His eyes lingered there as his fingers twitched slightly about the body of the little usagi. Ah, that's right. He'd forgotten all about little usagi Tsuki. He picked it up and sat it on her lap. She blinked and looked at it, picking up the precious little bunny. She looked up at him in surprise, and he just gazed back at her, cold and unchanging. But his eyes were molten, liquid suns, shimmering with uncertainty. She closed her eyes and her breath caught, and lifting the bunny to her lips, she kissed its snowy forehead and murmured, "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-Sama." She turned her face up to him again with a heartfelt, though small, smile. He was a bit dissatisfied, perhaps because he was used to Rin's ecstatic behavior when he bough her something, but he nodded and stood to leave her to rest.

Before he could take a step away, however, her hand caught his and she tugged gently, he turned to see her standing on the window seat. Even standing on that, she still only came about an inch above his head, but that musing was completely forgotten when she very lightly pressed those soft lips to his. The touch was lighter than a passing butterfly and just as quick, but as she sat back down upon the window seat and he walked away, he felt as if his blood had all drained straight out of his head and down to his stomach.

He had one last bemused thought before falling away to sleep. He was no longer dissatisfied with her reaction to his gift.

A/N:: Another one done! Sorry for the wait! The song she sings is Miyu Yachiyo, or Eternal Miyu from the series Vampire Princess Miyu. And the Usagi and Tsuki reference is from a child's story about the shadow on the moon that looks like a rabbit. I first heard about it from .Hack/. Anywho, please review. Ill bring back the triplets in the next chapter and have them annoy Sesshy Sama for you! ^-^


	6. Kakurenbo Who is 'It?

SERIOUS LEMON WARNING! SKIP THE ITALISCISED PARAGRAPH IF IT BUGS YOU!

Demon Tag Who is 'IT'?

_His clawed hands dug into her ass as he held her up against the wall and pounded furiously into her. The scent of her sweat and arousal drove him insane. The white lunar flowers mixed with spiced honey, a delicate and intoxicating smell making him mad with need. Her large breasts thrust up against his mouth as he suckled and nipped, her breathless moans and cries making him wild. Her dark curls floating all around them as if it were a secret haven as the moonlight spilled around them. Her small hands tangled in his hair as she held on for dear life. Her lush lips touching his shoulder, neck, and then his ear. As soon as her small canines touched the tip of his ear he let out a shocked growl and he pounded into her with animalistic frenzy and demonic speed…_

Sesshoumaru moaned and slowly opened his eyes as he realized he was biting into his lip with his lengthened fangs. Ow. He looked around, gone was the delicate moonlight, the enticing scent, and the warm, intoxicating curves of the woman he had held in his dream. In its place was the glaring sunlight and the cold of his usual mornings. He looked at his hands to see his lengthened claws, then ran his hand down his chest to feel just how sensitized his skin had become, then lifted the blanket to see his raging erection. He sighed and rolled onto his stomach. That was definitely new. Not the part of having a hard on, but the part that it had happened because of a dream and that he had no one to assuage himself on.

Flinching at the absurdity of having to do it, he took his aching member into his hand to finish what the dream had started.

Tsuki looked up at the cloudy sky, blue specks of sky peeking through the gray. The cool breeze carried the scent of Spring's first roses and brushed it's loving fingers through her hair. The wind was freedom and beauty, it was the cooling touch on a hot day and it was the torment of a storm. It carried the lonely song of pining lovers and lonely hearts across the ocean to find the one who would complete them. Often had she sung the song of a lonely heart, begging the fates to lead her to her destined, to allow her to find the beloved who called to her from the darkness.

The wind picked up again and blew her wild hair out behind her like a billowing cloud. Her hazel eyes sparkled with stars as she searched the sky for something unknown. She reached her hand up to touch the lonely blue, something she could never reach. Her black, form-fitting hoodie and her faded jeans did little to deter the cold that thought left inside of her. She let her hand fall and closed her eyes, her eyelashes forming two black crescents casting shadows on her cheeks.

The soft whisper of silk drew her eyes to the doorway behind her, the rose vines crawling up the sides of the French double doors framing the silver figure who stood there. Sesshoumaru was as breathtaking as always, his ripped body flowing sinfully with the grace of a stalking predator that hunted often. His golden eyes settled on her with a look she could not identify, and it sent shivers all over her and she felt like she was the one being hunted. She traced his markings with her eyes, the ones on his face, on his wrists, and then ones on his hips that disappeared under his waist band of his pj bottoms and most likely pointed at something she was curious about. After all, she had dreamt of that part of his anatomy the night after he'd given her the little usagi. She had wondered what would have happened if he had made a move on her after she had kissed him. The sensation of his soft lips still shocked her. Her multiple lifetimes of practicing calm paid off when she successfully kept a blush from showing. She turned to look at the large maze he had in his garden. He had told her the story of how Rin had seen a movie with one and wanted one for her friends and herself. Of course he had one made.

Sesshoumaru moved up behind her, stopping when his chest was barely an inch away from her head. It hit him once again just how tiny she was. Her whole hand was only as large as his palm, her face dwarfed by his hand. He watched as one of his clawed fingers caught a stray curl of her hair and gently eased through the silky strands. He took in a deep breath, inhaling her sweet scent that reminded him of secret white flowers blooming only in the moonlight. As his chest expanded, it touched the back of her silky head and he watched as her shoulders straightened and her head turned slightly toward him. Her eyes told him to back off while her lips parted on a soft sigh.

Her eyes snapped a challenge and her breath whispered a silent invitation; that was what his hazy mind received. He was a dog demon for chrissakes and he was horny as hell from that morning's dream. This female was living under his roof, giving him dreams and fantasies, and only one kiss he wasn't even sure had ever happened. And just like that he was crowding her, pressing himself against her back and lowering his head to nuzzle her hair. Before he could gently enclose her in his arms she was gone, running into the maze as quickly as the wind across the plains, his hazy mind didn't catch up until he could no longer see her. But damn he wasn't a morning person.

He chased after her, following her scent through the maze. He was confused however when her scent disappeared into dead-ends every once in a while only to reappear in the next aisle when he leaped over. As Sesshoumaru lost his patience and leaped into the air, he found out why her scent had disappeared at the walls. She was jumping them, the brat. He saw her jump the last one and land nimbly beside the brown stone fountain as big as a swimming pool and shake out her hair so it fell off of her shoulders and down her back in shining waves. The wisteria tree cast a shade over her as she sat on the lone stone bench beneath it, glancing around with a smug smile, thinking she had lost him. Setting himself down behind her, he wrapped one arm around her neck and another around her waist. Her gasp filled his ear as he pressed his cheek to hers, unheeding that he wasn't acting his norm. He wondered about that for a split second, pinning it on the dream form earlier and the chase having brought out his more basic animal nature. His throat vibrated on a small, warning growl as she shifted around, looking for a way to break his hold. When she only tried harder he nipped her shoulder lightly.

"Sesshoumaru!" Her sharp reprimand was enough to bring his head up slightly so he could turn to look at her profile. She looked at him through the corner of her eye. "Let me go Sesshoumaru-San." Hmmm she was referring to him with the san honorific again, when before she had forgotten to add it. He had realized at some point in their weeks together that she was American. She hadn't talked of her family with him, and he realized just how little they knew each other. He nuzzled her shoulder and sighed, catching the scent of candy and vanilla. He acknowledged that he was most likely scaring her.

Instead of letting her go however he quickly switched his hands down to grab her wrists and lift her up so he could sit and place her on his lap. She let out a small, indignant "Oh!" and he kept her wrists shackled in his gentle but unbreakable grip. He nestled his chin on her shoulder and sighed again. "Tsuki, you've been living here in my home for almost a month. I want you to be comfortable with me. If you're comfortable with me it means you trust me. To not have your trust is a blow to my pride." He looked at her through the corner of his eye and saw her eyes darken slightly. He bit his tongue when they went from indecision to hard resolve.

Tsuki had been surprised at his antics; the usually cold and ambiguous man was now holding her on his lap like a pet cat. Not to mention those were probably more words uttered in 2 minutes than the total of words in 3 and a half weeks. And she had been comfortable with him. When they had gone out to the town together almost every other day, she had been able to tease him and throw clumps of snow at him without fear of reprimand. Although he never threw one back, he would just catch it, crumble it, then cast a smug smirk in her direction. She was comfortable enough to turn her back on him and trust him not to strike, she trusted him enough to leave her door unlocked at night -although, if she were honest with herself, (which she wasn't) there was another reason altogether that she did that and it involved that dream she had had in the early morning- But even so, she couldn't promise him complete trust, and she knew that dreams were just dreams. Someone like her couldn't have love or companionship, not when she...

Sesshoumaru nuzzled her neck and said in a low murmur "Tsuki, answer me." She was snapped out of her thoughts and her back went rigid. She sighed and relaxed again and kind of slumped into him. At first Sesshoumaru thought that she had given in and almost let himself grin like a pup, but he felt her breathe in deeply and closed her eyes. He held his breath.

"Sesshoumaru-San, you know that I'm comfortable with you. However, what you are asking for, I cannot give to you. I cannot give you any more that what I have." She felt his hands loosen slightly and tried to take the chance to spring out of his arms, but instead he just caught her by the waist and sat her back down beside him. Sighing he glared off into the distance while holding her beside him with one arm. He was about to make a fool of himself when he heard a snigger come from in front of him. He raised a brow and looked at her, but she just looked back, just as confused. He heard another, and another.

Ah, he thought. Rin. He shook his head and held up three fingers in Tsuki's sight. As he counted down she smiled mischievously and when he hit 0 they both ducked. Over their heads flew a thin woman and two children, who promptly sprawled out behind Sesshoumaru and Tsuki. Rin sat up and laughed, jumping up to hug Sesshoumaru and exclaim "Otousan!" Sesshoumaru patted her head and smiled, raising a brow at his two nieces, Sango and Shinju. They grinned back and waved simultaneously as Onikuso came out from his hiding place along with an adult Shippou. His long red hair left down and his outfit decidedly outlawish, he was quite handsome. Rin wore a white coat, a girly pink tee and blue jeans with white Uggs, her black hair and brown eyes reminiscent to Kagome's classic looks.

Shippou grinned as Rin trotted over to him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Sesshoumaru responded with a holier-than-thou lift of his chin and a subtle narrowing of his eyes. Shippou whistled, "Never thought I'd see you with your arm around a girl other than Rin." He gave a playful wink to Tsuki and smiled mischievously, "I'm Shippou. Nice to meet you."

Tsuki nodded her head and responded, "I'm Utau Tsuki. Kagome has told me a lot about you." Shippou grinned and sat down, holding his adopted little sisters on his lap while Rin took Onikuso. Tsuki turned to Rin and smiled. "You are?"

Rin smiled brightly as she ran her nails through Onikuso's hair. "I'm Rin, Sesshoumaru's daughter." Her smile wavered slightly as she saw Tsuki rise, brushing Sesshoumaru's hand off of her waist despite his warning growl. Tsuki caught Rin's look and sent her a reassuring smile. "I'm going to make some hot chocolate and give you all some time to catch up." She smiled again and trotted off through the maze. Sesshoumaru watched after her, knowing that something had bothered her. He had felt the stiffness and the slight tremor in her hand. He was about to get up and follow her when he felt an elbow press onto his shoulder.

Shippou leaned on Sesshoumaru's shoulder and leaned his cheek on his fist. "Man, you look like a lost puppy. Not to mention, you're out in the cold with nothing but silk pj pants. Lemme guess, you chased her out here? Not used to being on the receiving end of rejection are ya?" Sesshoumaru's eye twitched with every sentence uttered, not to mention the triplets would repeat after Shippou, "Lost Puppy! Pj pants! Chased her!" and then they said in a 'ooh you got pwnd" kind of voice, "Rejected!" At the end of Shippou's last sentence, Sesshoumaru lashed out with his claws only to have the smaller man jump up with his eyes closed and nodding. He had teased Sesshoumaru enough in his teen and older years to know exactly how he would react and that Sesshoumaru stuck to routine on purpose. He didn't actually want to hurt the mischievous fox demon, but he couldn't let anyone else know that now could he?

As Shippou and Rin sat next to each other and laughed, Sesshoumaru sighed. He cast another glare at Shippou when he snickered again. Shippou held up his hands and said, "You know she can only be about 16 or 17 right? And you're how old? 1 million?" He chortled again and said in a childish girl voice, "But I don wanna hear that bedtime story Grampa!" All of them fell over laughing, except for Sango, who was a little more innocent, and Sesshoumaru of course, who didn't find it funny in the least. Running his claws through his hair he got up and leaped out of the maze, laughter following close on his heels. He walked slowly from the entrance of the maze up to his porch and pause at the doorway leading in. He caught the scent of melting chocolate and inhaled deeply. He had never really liked sweet things, but even though he was a dog, chocolate was a weakness. He opened the door and was about to walk in when instead he was stopped by the sight of Tsuki looking at the phone with a blank look.

"Tsuki? What's wrong?"

She let out a long suffering sigh and closed her eyes. "I'm going o meet my maker, and he isn't happy." Sesshoumaru raised a brow in an inquiring way. She shook her head. "Oh, you should have told you had a kid y'know, just a little 'fyi' kind of thing, a warning? Would have been nice." She shook her head. "Oh, btw, you might wanna get yourself a bullet proof vest."

Sesshoumaru looked at her a bit blankly for a second. 'Btw'? Oh. "Why?"

Tsuki smiled wryly. "Because if I don't shoot you, Gramps, my dad will."

Sesshoumaru stared at her with a look of (muted) horror. Her dad? And did she just call him… "…Gramps?"

She chuckled with a less than amused smile on her full lips.


	7. JackassDictatorChauvinistDADDYDEAREST

Ok ok Disclaimer time. I don't own Sesshy San, he owns me. The only characters I own are the reincarnations, Tsuki, and the triplets. Also, Tsuki's family. Kk, On with the story!

Jackass + Dictator+ chauvinistic male pig = Daddy Dearest

"What the f#&$ is this!"

Tsuki's head was in her hand, elbow propped on the arm of a large chair in Sesshoumaru's small parlor. He legs, clad in black jeans with a hot pink SkeleKitty on the pocket, were crossed and her hair was left to curl uncontrollably about her shoulders. Her top was hot pink with a black flower design on it. Sesshoumaru thought she looked like a very pissed off princess.

Now, Sesshoumaru himself was sitting close to the window, pretending not to notice a damn thing that was going on. The only evidence he was alive at all was the occasional flicker of his golden gaze, checking to make sure Tsuki wouldn't spill blood on the carpet.

Not that he'd mind.

"You are living with this man that is god only knows HOW old, alone, and not paying rent at all? What in the hell am I supposed to think? Huh? What will my coworkers think, the family!" An average sized man with dark skin, dark eyes and a shaved head stalked back and forth in front of Tsuki. His face was flushed and his eyes flashed angrily. He was obviously a military man who always got his way. "I gave you money to rent a hotel room! What happened to that!"

"Papa, I explained this already. Please, it is not polite to shout in front of a host. Sit and drink your tea." Tsuki sincerely hoped that Sesshoumaru couldn't understand the English they were speaking, but she knew he could.

"Bah! Drink that insipid piss-water. Indeed! It's your damned mother's fault you wanted to come over here and pretend to be a damned Jap. That woman never knows when to give you up."

"Papa, that is enough." Her eyes were hard as stone and her voice strong, but her hands trembled, and Sesshoumaru, being him, noticed. Her father, whose name he believed was Eric, had a look in his eye that Sesshoumaru did not like. Eric took a step towards her, and Tsuki tensed, a cat facing a lion. Sesshoumaru stood, the soft sound of his silken shirt drawing all eyes to him. Without a word he went and stood beside Tsuki's chair, a hand placed on the back of her seat.

Tsuki smiled softly, unnoticeably. How long had it been since someone had defended her? So long. When had anybody defended her against her own father? Never. She was getting to like this man more and more. She stole a glance at him. His now black hair was pulled back in a long tail high on his head. His ears were rounded, normal, his eyes a deep violet that was entrancing. His long, tapered fingers were elegant and strong, his shoulders wide. He was intimidating in his black silk shirt, black pinstriped pants, and black polished shoes. Se imagined he would look fairly hot with some piercings. She smirked again.

"My younger half brother put her in my care, and so I am honor-bound to care for her. Her needs will be well met and she will be safe. Much safer here where she can be watched over than in a hotel by herself." His voice was silky smooth, with the tiniest hint of an accent. His English was perfect. She imagined he could speak many languages.

She looked at her father again and almost choked. Eric had gone completely pale, not knowing that Sesshoumaru could speak or understand English. Then he turned red with embarrassment, and finally an interesting shade of purple with rage.

He turned his blazing eyes on Tsuki. Sesshoumaru felt everything inside himself still, and he realized that Tsuki held her breath as well. "Come." Her father turned on his heel in true military fashion and stalked out to the backyard. Tsuki stood, her eyes dark, hands trembling. She followed her father's path, and when Sesshoumaru made to follow her, she stopped and looked at him. She gave him a small smile, resignation in her eyes.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." Slowly turning her face away, as if reluctantly looking away, she walked away without turning back. As she stepped outside, she lifted her face, seeing Sesshoumaru's stern and worried gaze in her mind. _Perhaps there is something to hold onto in those eyes? Something to help me keep my sanity._ She followed her fathers retreating back into the shadow of the maze's outer wall, out of sight. When she stepped into the shadows, Eric's voice was low and calm.

"What will you do?" His face was hidden in the shadow of the evening.

"I will stay, as was planned." She clenched her fists, already knowing that she had answered wrong, but not willing to give up her new friends.

"Turn around," Eric ordered. "Bite your tongue." As she obeyed, she thought of Kagome and Inuyasha, smiling and holding the triplets. _Is this what a family should be?_ She felt his shoe connect with the back of her knees, and she fell to the ground. She remembered Shippou and Rin as they smiled at each other, warmth and adoration bright in their eyes. _Is this love?_ A fist slammed into her back and she bit her tongue to keep from crying out. She imagined Sou and Hannah, Sou laughing as he catches an angry Hannah in his arms and making her laugh. _What is this?_ Another fist into her back, connecting with her spine. A soundless scream. She saw again Sesshoumaru, his stern and worried gaze as a human, that look that he gave her just before she followed Eric out. That stern gaze reminded her to keep herself upright, to keep from crying out. _Is this strength?_

Sesshoumaru stood in the kitchen, leaning against a counter, foot tapping impatiently. He watched as his nails formed into claws then recede again. He did that a few times before he heard the sound of the back door opening and closing. He stood in the kitchen doorway as Tsuki opened and closed the front door for Eric. She glanced at him, her eyes shadowed. He took a step toward her, but she turned away and walked toward the stairs. When she did that, Sesshoumaru caught the way that her knee buckled slightly and the faint scent of blood hit his nose. In an instant he was there before her, his human guise gone and in its place his demon form, agitated youki tossing his silver hair. His golden eyes blazed with fury. She stopped, going completely still. Her eyes widened and the small trace of fear he saw there made Sesshoumaru's eyes redden in a mad rage. He took her chin in his fingers, hands surprisingly gentle. "You're hurt." His voice rumbled with a menacing growl.

She shook her head, attempting to take a step back, but his hand snatched her arm in a gentle but unbreakable hold. "Sesshoumaru-San, I'm fine." He first noticed that her words were slightly slurred, as if her tongue were too thick. The second thing he noticed was that blood spilled slightly over her lip. "I just bit my tongue that's all." Sesshoumaru breathed in heavily, trying to calm himself. Holding her still despite her struggles, he leaned down slowly. With the hand that held her chin, he pushed her face up softly until she met his gaze. His golden eyes holding her forest green ones, he licked the blood away from her lip. His eyes became hooded as he smirked slightly, male amusement stamped on his face as he watched her eyes darken with lust. His tongue snaked out again to touch the seam of her lips, tracing it gently. When her lips parted slightly for him, he bit her bottom lip and stood straight. His eyes went from amused to stern, and she wondered if she had imagined that look.

"Do not lie to me, little Tsuki." Here he leaned close again and trailed his claws down her neck. "I will not tolerate it and I will find the truth eventually anyways." He suppressed the urge to roll his eyes when Tsuki's eyes blazed at him in indignant fury. Instead he nipped her lip, successfully distracting her. He stood straight and snatched her coat off of a coat rack. He led her by the shoulders out into the early Spring evening. The sun was setting and the wind was cool. Tsuki looked up at him questioningly as he directed her into the car. He seemed to remember something, looked up, then was gone for about 6 seconds before he returned with his own coat. Tsuki couldn't help but smirk at how he used his demon speed for even the smallest tasks. Looking out her window as they pulled out of the driveway, she caught sight of her father's car, his dark eyes glittering angrily at her from where he was parked. She went cold inside, but couldn't help the sarcastic thought of 'how typical' to pass through her mind.

Sesshoumaru of course noticed as well. He found himself thankful that he had remembered to reapply his human guise. Glancing at Tsuki, he reached inside his pocket and pulled out Tsuki's little Usagi. He placed it on her lap and ran the back of his hand across her cheek wordlessly, telling her silently that he was still beside her. She looked up at him, her eyes bright, she forgot all about her father. Satisfied, Sesshoumaru drove her over to Kagome and Inuyasha's house, Eric's dark eyes following the red GTO they were in, a promise of vengeance festering there.


	8. Shirahime The Snow Princess

EDITED A/N Sorry, forgot some important parts up here! First off THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! They keep me writing! If I dont reply to you personally, Im not ignoring you I promise! I just dont know if you really want to hear from me or not lol. Anyways, next thing is NO I DONT OWN SESSHY SAN, He owns me. And I know someone has to be wondering why Tsuki, who's American, would have a Japanese name, right? Well... You wont know for a while to come, sorrehs! :3

Shirehime The Snow Princess

Tsuki looked up at the early spring sky, the sun setting, grey clouds rolling in. Sesshoumaru had driven her in his red GTO over to Kagome and Inuyasha's home. How thoughtful of him, seeing as she just had a little quarrel with Eric, her father. Usagi Tsuki sat on her lap, her fingers caressing its soft head. Tsuki sat on Kagome's living room couch when she heard Hanna come in.

She listened to Kagome and Hanna's soft conversation. "Thanks for coming over, Hanna-Chan. I think I know just what to do."

"What happened anyway, Kagome? Why is Tsuki-San so down?" Tsuki winced slightly at the formal honorific Hanna used after her name. She didn't deserve that, but it wasn't like she was close Hanna, either. She sighed.

"Sesshoumaru wouldn't tell me anything, just that she'd been hurt. Will you help me cheer her up?"

"What do you have in mind, Kagome?" Kagome giggled and whispered in her friend's ear. Then they were walking into the living room, wicked smirks on their faces. Tsuki looked at them curiously, just a bit disturbed. Kagome took her hand as Hanna pushed her up from behind. "Come on Tsuki-San, we have a surprise for you."

Tsuki lifted a brow and cast her a wary glance, "I don't like surprises…"

Kagome laughed. "You'll like this one, promise." Tsuki allowed herself to be pulled into the upstairs master bathroom, where Kagome proceeded to set out scissors, a hair dryer, combs and brushes and all the things a professional hair stylist would have. Tsuki immediately paled.

"No. Hell no."

Kagome and Hanna laughed, her blunt words and terrified face was just too priceless. Kagome giggled. "C'mon Tsuki-Chan, it will feel good to cut your hair."

"No," she reiterated. "I promised someone I wouldn't cut it."

Kagome pouted and pulled at some of the soft, lazy curls playfully. "Just your bangs, to give you a little flair. Your hair will stay the same length, ok?" Tsuki hesitated, but finally nodded when both Hanna and Kagome gave her that damned puppy dog look.

An hour passed, Sesshoumaru sat in the Goshinbuko, (God-Tree) and Inuyasha played with his daughters and Onikuso talked quietly with Sou. Sesshoumaru's lazy gaze was drawn to the front door as the scent of vanilla hit his nose and the flash of auburn hair caught in the moonlight. Tsuki stood in the doorway, wearing green camouflage capris and a black, 'v' necked shirt with the word "Truth" written across her hip. She had on her usual Ed-Hardy shoes and he could see that her socks were black. What caught his attention though was her hair. The natural curls were now tight spirals, framing her head in a cloudy halo, while her bangs were now short and straight, windswept to the side and left long along her cheeks, wispy strands caressing her heart shaped face.

He dropped gracefully out of the tree and landed a few feet away from her. His feet didn't make a sound as he walked to her. She blushed, his gaze was so intense, focused completely on her, the unblinking gaze of a hunter. He took her chin between fore finger and thumb. He tilted her head up, then back and forth, taking in the new haircut from every angle. He let go of her chin to take a strand of hair between his fingers instead. Tsuki was close enough to see the slight quiver of his nose, telling her he was inhaling her scent. Youkai, especially Inu Youkai, were notorious for their sense of smell, and she was sure he could smell her nervousness. She hid her hands in her pocket and her eyes snapped a challenge at him. Eric had always made fun of her when she got a new haircut, he'd never had a nice thing to say to her in his life unless she did something to make him look good. She caught the light twitch of his mouth, and then he let go and took a step back.

"It suits you."

That was the only thing he said before he turned and walked to the car and Kagome eagerly pushed her forward. Kagome and Inuyasha hugged the triplets when Rin and Shippou stopped by. When Tsuki looked a tad confused, Sou popped up out of nowhere and said cheerfully, "Hanna called me to tell me that Rin-Chan and Shippou-Kun would be watching Triplets so that we could all go on a triple date." He smiled huge, gave a meaningful glance at Sesshoumaru -who of course ignored him- and winked at Tsuki. She blushed just slightly, casting a glance at Sesshoumaru from under her lashes. He caught it and his breath hitched. That certain look could have any teenager's temperature skyrocketing in a second, and he was feeling his own temp go up a notch. Sou chuckled, his all too knowing eyes straying to his own Hanna. He smiled and made his way next to her.

Tsuki cleared her throat and sat in the passenger seat of Sesshoumaru's car. She had Usagi Tsuki in her hand already and ran a careless finger over her head. Sesshoumaru, being male and very attentive, had his gaze pulled there by the movement and he watched. Inuyasha and Kagome sat in the back while Hanna and Sou rode in Sou's mustang. Kagome was wearing form fitting jeans that brought out her long, lean legs and a blue blouse that looked lovely on her. Inuyasha was in a black hoodie and blue jeans, while Sou had a dark purple long sleeve shirt and black jeans. Hanna had on a magenta sweater and low riding faded jeans that had a chain for a belt. Sesshoumaru had on a white coat with a high neck, fashionable buckles on the collar. His pants were soft and black. Tsuki felt a bit out done when she climbed out of the car in the small downtown area. She felt she looked a little tomboyish and she nibbled her bottom lip self consciously.

They walked into a nearby restaurant where all the girls sat together and Kagome started to tell the story of how she and Inuyasha, met, getting as far as when they met Miroku and Sango, before their food arrived. Sou and Hanna, who didn't know that the Houshi (monk) and Taijya (demon slayer) were actually their previous incarnations, were delighted by the tales. Tsuki was starting to feel a little more relaxed as she ate her favorite, a Teriyaki Salmon bowl with sweet potato and shrimp tempura. Oh how she loved Japanese coulture. Soon, Kagome had her laughing with the tale of how Miroku had been bombarded by women who wanted to bear his child and Sango had retaliated by putting poison ivy in his clothes while he had been bathing. Sou, leaned over to Hanna and whispered, "That's something you would do."

"Damn straight." She replied seriously, making them all laugh even harder. Sesshoumaru's eyes were soft and a small smirk hovered at the corner of his mouth. He was glad see that Tsuki was opening up, getting comfortable with the other girls. He gracefully picked up a piece of his dragon roll (type of sushi) and ate it, all the while his eyes remained on her. Inuyasha snickered and leaned in close so that only they would hear each other.

"Starin' aint polite you know." Sesshoumaru cast him an irritated glance before returning to his food. "Though, I don't blame ya. When was the last time you got laid, bro?" Inuyasha snorted inelegantly when he suddenly found his nose stuffed with chopsticks covered in wasabi (seriously spicy green stuff, it burns!). Yelping in pain, he yanked them out, glaring at his older half brother who sat, deceptively calm with a new pair of chopsticks in his hand as he ate. He cast another glare at the women, who were laughing their asses off. Wasabi fell out of his nose when he tried to say something and his eyes watered. Kagome fell off of her seat, she laughed so hard. Hanna banged the table top as tears fell from her eyes, and Tsuki had her forehead pressed against the tabletop, her shoulders shaking. Sesshoumaru cast a wary glance at her when no sound came from her, but she turned her head and her smile was bright as tears fell from her eyes. She had her knuckle pressed against her mouth so she wouldn't laugh too loud. Sou, meanwhile, was snickering to himself as he sent the picture of Inuyasha with chopsticks up his nose to his email from his blackberry. He planned on using it for blackmail later. Oh the sweet hand of Lady Luck.

After dinner was finished and paid, they walked the streets, looking in shops and boutiques, the girls all linked by the arms. At first, Tsuki had hesitated at the physical contact, but had gotten comfortable after the first few jokes and playful taunts. The men walked behind, Inuyasha and Sou quietly chatting about nonsense and the women. Sesshoumaru noticed how Tsuki's eyes had lingered on one store, filled with jewelry of all sorts, from elegant diamonds to vintage beads, to Victorian and gothic chokers. Kagome had noticed it as well and steered them inside. If there was anything she remembered about her old friend it was that she loved jewelry. She had noticed that she had always worn the thick, short chain with its small padlock around her neck. Even now it was on. She caught Sesshoumaru's gaze and trotted over to him. "Does she always wear that chain? Even at night?"

Sesshoumaru took a moment to think on it. Now that he did, he noticed that she did wear it all the time, even to bed. It was just so much a part of her he hadn't even noticed. He nodded and she got that determined look he knew all too well. She dragged Tsuki around the store and pointed out everything, Tsuki merely nodding and commenting, but not once implying that she wanted anything. Kagome huffed in annoyance. Tsuki wandered away a little, until she came up to a pendant made of stainless steel and silver. It was a rectangle with the impression of a small, intricate dagger. When she touched it, lifting it to examine it closer, the stainless steel dagger fell out to dangle on its own, separate from the silver. The rope was black leather and very soft, well worn. She looked at the tag and sighed, letting it drop. With one last glance she reluctantly started to move away.

She jumped when she noticed Sesshoumaru behind her, his now violet gaze intent on her. Reaching around her to grab the price tag of the necklace, he didn't look away from her as she was trapped between him and the display. His arm blocked the only exit as his gaze flicked briefly to the tag, then back to her. He pulled it off of the display, glaring at her when she made a sound of protest. His elegant hands undid the clasp and reached around her neck, fingers brushing her skin. She shivered as his hands moved beneath her long hair and he gazed at the necklace. And stayed there. It was nestled lovingly at the very top of her cleavage, drawing attention to her creamy skin and shapely mounds. He brought the necklace back from her, his nails scraping gently along her neck and she bit her lip. "Sesshoumaru, are you going to buy that?"

"Yes." It was a meager 17 dollars, pocket change to him. He could indulge several, high maintenance women at once without a problem. Buying her this trinket was the very least he could do for her. He saw her avoid her gaze when she asked him a question that confused him.

"Who are you buying it for, if you don't mind my asking?" He scowled. She looked, and sounded… cowed. As if he couldn't possibly be buying for her, as if she was too unworthy of attention. And the way she worded her question, as if he would get mad at her for asking him a question. Why would she possibly… That's when he was struck by a thought that nearly sent him into a rage. Eric, he had done that too her. Turned his feisty, defiant Tsuki into a meek, obedient little waif. She saw his scowl and murmured an apology before moving away. He caught her arm and dragged her to the cashier, Kagome and the other watching with intense curiosity as he bought the necklace, and with efficient movements clasped it around her neck. She looked up at him, confused, immediately trying to take it off. "No, Sesshoumaru I can't accept it, I already have a necklace, it's fine." Before she could unclasp it, he caught her wrists in his hands.

"Where is the key?" She looked startled, unsure of what he was talking about until he gave an impatient tug at the chain around her neck. She licked her lips and shook her head.

"I don't have it." He huffed his annoyance before setting the necklace in a way that looked as if it were purposefully paired with the chain. He stalked out of the store and the others followed close behind. The night air made Tsuki shiver slightly, even though she enjoyed it. She didn't like being confined, and inside anywhere with that man was just to damned cramped. The wind blew and it carried the final, sweet dying breath of winter as it gave way to spring. Tsuki felt saddened that her favorite season was ending, and as if someone or something wished to comfort her, the last snow began to fall.

Shivering in earnest now, she jumped when she felt herself being pressed between Kagome and Hanna, both of them smiling as they each wrapped an arm around her waste. She felt something warm and heaver drape over her head and down her back. She realized it was Sesshoumaru's white coat. She looked at him in surprise, his head averted as if he hadn't done a thing, but she smiled when she saw him look at her out of the corner of his eye. A thought passed through her mind, searing across her brain.

_Is this family?_

Kagome looked at the snow. "They say that when the snow falls, Shirehime, the snow princess, is crying."

A single snowflake landed on Tsuki's upturned face, melting and sliding down her face like a true tear. She shook her head. "Shirahime does not weep, the snow is the tears of man, the despair caused by the sins of their kin." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes on her. She spoke as if she knew that for sure. Her snow kissed cheeks still held the mark of the snow-tears, her mouth turned in a small smile. They went back to the car, and when he touched her back, a soft caress against her spine, she jerked slightly, wincing as if in pain. He knee gave out again just before she sat down, and he thought of Eric.

She probably did know that for sure.

A/N

Guess who pops in next? And it seems Sesshy san is in some major trouble, haha. Tsuki get's royally pissed at him, ooh I wonder why?


	9. Truth Dare Boys Beware Momzillas There

Sesshoumaru walked down the dirt path exiting Inuyasha'a Forest, inhaling the clean scent of the wild, Jaken behind him and a small giggling Rin leading AhUn. He stopped and looked down to examine his hakama and armor. He stood a moment, trying to remember something. Something Important. The summer scenery faded away and the snow fell softly, raining kisses upon his silver heard voices and looked up from his musing to examine the scene now playing out before him.  
A maiden of 16, a man of 24, held eachother, unnaffected by the snow as their reflection was mirrored in the frozen lake. The man wore the hakama of a traveler, his pack set beside his feet, while the maiden wore the long flowing kimono befitting a Hime, or a lady of worth. Her long, black hair fell to trail behind her upon the ground. Her skin was as pale as the Snow itself. The man was tall, well muscled in the way only a warrior was. His skin was darkened by years of sun and his hands large and callused. He held the woman close, his lips pressed to her head, eyes closed. He spoke softly.  
"My Kousetsu Kayou," He murmured. (It means Snow Song). "No matter how many years it will take, I will return to you." The girl lifted her face to his to place a soft, chaste kiss upon his cheek. She stepped away from him and he touched her face one last time before he walked into the curtain of snow. And she stood there watching as he started to fade. Just before he slid from view, her voice rang out in a high, clear note. She sang for him, her voice rising and falling amid the snowfall, and the man refused to turn and look at her as tears fell down his cheeks and froze there. Afetr he was finally swallowed by the snow, the snow began to fade to grass and flowers, and the seasons passed, over and over. And still, she stood, eyes glued to the horizon. Finally, the scene stopped moving on the day when there was a wild blizzard, the now mature woman dressed in a heavy kimono. A man stood behind her, his short black hair and vulgar brown eyes tugged at Sesshoumaru's memory once again. He looked at the womans face, but her eyes were veiled by her thick lashes.  
"Kayou-San, my daughter, how long will you wait for that man? How long will you love him when he has betrayed you?"  
The woman shook her head. "I made a promise, as did he. Even if he is dead I will still be here. I will not move."  
The man's eyes flashed with anger. Suddenly he had the Hime by the throat, a mad light in his eyes, the one of insanity. "Then you shall wait for him in your grave. We will see how much he loves you when you are nothing more than food for worms!" The wind blasted around them and she was able to free herself from his grasp, backing away, her foot touched the still unfrozen water and she stopped. "You are mine! Born of MY flesh and blood. No other is allowed to have you. No other my touch my precious daughter. If you insist on leaving me, then no one shall have you." He reached for her again but she shouted.  
"Sick, depraved man I call father. I will not be yours, no matter the cost. I will wait here forever for him, the one I love. I will become like the last flower, caught in winter's first chill, frozen there in time. Forever will I wait, and he will love me." With those last words she flung herself backwards into the freezing water, followed by the mans hollow shout. Her kimonos dragged her down into the shallow water and her eyes gazed up into the sky. Her last prayer was, "Shirahime, shed my tears for me on the day my loved one finds me, and let him know I will always love him. Keep me here for him."  
And as her father finally moved to dash forward to try to pull her out, a strong blast blinded him and the shallow lake was finally frozen over completely, and her eyes continued to gaze at the grey sky. More seasons passed and the father grayed and disappears, and the lover returned. He was older, rougher, but recognizable. He sighed as he saw no one there, and looked up at the sky. Sesshoumaru blinked and suddenly, he too was looking at the sky. his body moved of its own accord. He felt himself look down, a horror filled him, an anguished cry caught in his throat...  
And he woke up.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes to the morning light. He sighed deep and long, stretching. thats when he felt a peculiar weight on him. He looked down only to have his nose tickled with soft brown curls. His heart skipped a beat when he felt little Tsuki nuzzle his chest, which was bare, with her soft lips. He closed his eyes and dug his fang into his lip. How in the hell had this happened? Did they do anything? Why didnt he remember? He was going to kill himself if he had taken her and not remembered.

Thats when he remembered. He had invited the others over for a drink and the houshi had started a game of truth or dare. After a few drinks, it had gotten out of hand...

_Tsuki laughed as she poured more booze into Sesshoumaru's cup. He, as usual, was calm, but she could see the glint of amusement in his eyes. Inuyasha had been dared to dump a jug of water on his head then shake himself until he was completely dry. He sat and looked exactly like a dog as he shook the water from himself and made funny little 'brr' sounds. Kagome laughed so hard she was rolling, her cheeks tinted pink by the booze. She was obviously tipsy. Inuyasha finished in record time and turned an evil smirk on Sesshoumaru. "Awright, ish mah turn now." He was obviously drunk. He cast his smirk to Tsuki, who raised a brow and stopped her movements. Sesshoumaru stilled as well, and Inuyasha smirked. "Truth or __dare, buddy, either way you are screwed. Sesshoumaru gave an indignant sniff, but inwardly scowled. If he chose truth, Inuyasha might force him to reveal secrets he didn't want known, especially to Tsuki.  
"Dare." His calm baritone revealed none of his apprehensions. Inuyasha smirked and Sesshoumaru almost shuddered.  
_**Uh oh.**_**  
**__He nodded his head to Tsuki. "Body shot, all out." Tsuki blushed crimson and Sesshoumaru almost twitched, downing his Amber drink. "jyoo cahn't back out or we'll get the right to cahll you a jicken." He snorted with laughter, and Sesshoumaru looked at Tsuki, who stared back wide eyed. He raised a brow. She closed her eyes, thought of the proud person he was, and nodded. He snatched the vodka Inuyasha threw at him, waiting for Tsuki to grab the lemon slice and sugar. She laid down in front of him and he couldn't help the twitch of anticipation. The pooling of heat in his stomach, the tightening of his body as she lifted her shirt in offering to him. She was sprawled out for him like a sacrifice. He took the lemon slice and placed it gently, skin side in, between her lips. She blushed and closed her eyes. Snaking his hand around the back of her neck he placed his lips against her neck.  
he was going mad. The only reason he didn't jump her there and then was the audience. Her crimson blush and heated breath, her hot skin and sweet scent. He languidly drew his tongue up and down her neck, and he felt her stiffen and squirm. He himself held back a moan. He dashed sugar over the wet area, then grabbed the vodka. He poured a decent amount into the dip of her belly button, watching the way the almost imperceptible muscles bunched and she writhed. He placed one clawed hand gently on her hip as he leaned forward.  
She was dying, He looked so focused and his amber eyes seemed to glow. His hair fell over his shoulder and it brushed over her sensitive skin. His lips touched her skin, then his tongue snaked out and he licked her belly clean of the vodka. His hot tongue and piercing eyes blocked out the hoots and shouts of the others. She arched her back slightly and she felt his low, rumbling growl. He leaned up, his eyes locked with hers as he bent over her again. He focused on her neck and licked up the sugar, taking his time. She clenched her legs to keep them from sawing them together. Finally he leaned down to her mouth and she swallowed as best as she could. He bit into the lemon and sucked it gently, the whole time his gaze locked with hers. He leaned back and looked at her. Her hair was tossed up about her head in wild curls, her cheeks radiant with her crimson blush. Her lush lips were parted and her eyes were sensual and half closed. Kamis kill him now before he jumped her. She was far too tempting and he was in front of everyone. He growled low in his throat and rumbled out, "Inuyasha, if you choose truth I will hold the truth over your head that you are a coward and I will force you to reveal something you wish never happened." Inuyasha gulped._

_'He wouldnt dare force him to tell what happened... no he wouldnt... not THAT.' "Feh, dare." Sesshoumaru didn't even bother to look up from Tsuki as he growled out. "Five minutes of making out with Miroku. Now." Inuyasha turned green and his eyes bugged out. Ah hell, that's what he got for messing with Sesshoumaru. Damned bastard with his icicle up his ass._

Sesshoumaru sighed and rubbed the sleeping girl's head. He had brought her up to the room after she had ended up passing out on the floor right then and there. He grinned as she burrowed closer into him, and he was about to wrap his arms around her when the door slammed open and there stood Tsuki.

His eyes went wide. Tsuki was sleeping in his arms, and she was standing in the doorway, flames in her eyes. Wait, what the hell? Was he still drunk? Dreaming perhaps? He looked at the Tsuki in his arms, peacefully sleeping his traumatic experience away. He looked at the Tsuki in the doorway looking like she was about to kill him.

Quite frankly, his brain died.

Until he noticed that her scent was different, it was more of a smoky, incense smell. Her hair was darker, blackish brown, and her eyes were almond and gold. Who the hell was this look alike?

Finally, she spoke. Her voice was low and menacing, throaty smooth. "Get your paws off my daughter or I'm gonna cut them off young man."

YAAAY FOR CLIFFIES! (Is bombarded by flying objects which are effectively blocked by Miroku's head.) –grumbles- I usually use Kenshin for that but he's not here…

Don't hate me! Next Chap will reveal all I promise!


	10. Bloody MemoryLane Tears Drive Him Insane

A/N Thank you everyone for reviewing! I love you (especially you two who review every single one of my chapters! I love you!) Keep reviewing, it makes me write faster! And better!

Sadly I don't own Sesshy sama, gratefully, he owns me w

Bloody MemoryLane Tears Drive Him Insane

Sesshoumaru looked at the Tsuki who stood in the doorway, then at the Tsuki laying in his own arms. _What in the seven hells?_ When the woman made her demand, his brain clicked. Ah…. Wow they had quite the family resemblance. He was about to ease himself out of the bed, not wanting to upset the livid woman any further. They both froze however, when Tsuki sighed and moved. She rubbed her eyes in an innocent and childlike way that caused an uncomfortable warming in Sesshoumaru's chest.

She looked up, her sleepy face completely kissable, then glanced at her mom, whose eyes shone with tenderness and fierce protectiveness.

Flinging herself out of the bed she ran into her mother's arms, exclaiming "Momma!" The woman fussed over her hair, exclaiming at its length and curls before setting her back and gazing sternly from her to Sesshoumaru. He stood quietly out of respect, letting the woman have their moment. "What in the hell are you doing little lady, sleeping in a man's bed?"

Tsuki blushed gently but pointed out, "First of all momma, we're both clothed. He was protecting me from overfriendly drunks that were here last night." Tsuki had obviously said the right thing, because the woman's eyes softened immediately and she held her close in a fierce hug. She looked up at the tall, imposing figure. Tsuki noted gratefully that he had on his fully human appearance. Her breath caught, his rumpled clothes, elegant black hair falling wildly across his shoulders and back, his still sleepy violet eyes. He was sooo…

She cut off that thought before it went to far. Tsuki's mother nodded her thanks and lead Tsuki down the hallway and stairs into the kitchen. Kagome and Inuyasha were still there, making breakfast along with another man they did not recognize. Tsuki asked. "How did you get in, Momma?" The man looked up and smiled at Tsuki's mother, obvious affection evident in his brown eyes. The man was comely, an inch taller than her mother, with short black hair and brown eyes. He was normal, a perfect counterpoint to her mother. She nodded with approval.

"Oh the girl with black hair let me in."

Kagome laughed. "At first I thought it was you. But her eyes are darker than yours and her hairs longer. I figured she was related." Sesshoumaru greeted his sister in law and his half brother. He pulled out a chair for Tsuki almost automatically, something that did not go unnoticed by Tsuki's mother.

She cleared her throat. "I am Aloma Sy Selene. It's nice to meet you all." The each bowed and recited their names and looked expectantly at the man sitting beside her.

He smiled softly, taking Aloma's hand in his. "I am Alexander Daratzonoff."

Tsuki smiled ironically. "Momma, your names match perfectly. 'Strength of Man' And 'Dove of the Forest'. You kept your promise to yourself."

Her mother laughed and made hushing movements. "I just convinced him I didn't love him only for his name. I'll have to do it all over again." Tsuki just shook her head and smiled. Kagome perked up as a thought hit her.

"Hey, Tsuki-Chan, your name doesn't match your mothers. She has a celtic sounding name, while yours is Japanese?"

Tsuki nodded. "I kept the name you knew me by before. My real name now is Harmonia Sy Selen, 'Harmony of the Forest Moon'." She turned her double colored eyes on Sesshoumaru, smiled, then turned back.

As the hours passed and Tsuki and the other conversed and spoke together, Sesshoumaru had a niggling feeling in the back of his head. It was like he had forgotten something important.

Sesshoumaru listened in on Tsuki and her mother as they talked privately in his garden, sitting among a newly blooming wisteria tree. Eavesdropping? Hardly. It wasn't his fault he could hear everything they said from his place on the second story balcony.

Aloma looked at Tsuki earnestly. "Your father has come by hasn't he? Did he hurt you? Are you all right?"

Tsuki shook her head and replied sadly, "I'm all right for now, but I doubt he'll leave things as they are. Surely he's scheming some way to force me home."

"That man! He's bound us together through the centuries, not allowing us any rest. I don't remember nearly as many things as you do, the hammer's stroke finds me easily, but I do remember you. I remember every single time I held you as a child, every laugh and every smile. I also remember every damn time that man ripped you from my arms. And what's worse is that I don't remember a damn thing until you are born. He manipulates everything until he has you. He knows I'd never stay with him, so his obsession leads him to trapping you, his little caged bird. Still, its not enough!" She sighed in disgust. "That man is sick and depraved."

Tsuki shook her head, obviously she had heard that tirade before. "Momma, you should go home. I don't want him catching you up in this the same way he did before."

Aloma looked at her, "What did he do? I don't remember it."

Tsuki closed her eyes as the picture of a beautiful, fiery haired woman lay on blood soaked marble. Her white wedding dress stained red as a younger replica of the woman held her in her arms. Her head tossed back in a heart wrenching cry.

Aloma saw the shadows dance across her daughter's face and relented. She handed her photo of a young boy, he had the same colored hair and eyes as Tsuki, even his skin was the same shade. Tsuki's eyes widened and she looked at her mother, who smiled.

"When I saw him, I remembered who he was. Even though he wasn't born of my own womb, it seems he's still reincarnated here in this time." She was quiet a moment as she watched her daughters expression. "I know how you miss him." When Tsuki was quiet, Aloma sighed and kissed her cheek. "Bye honey. I just wanted to see you. Alexander and I will be returning to America. You have my phone for anything."

An hour passed and still, Tsuki sat there, staring at the picture. The sun had set and the garden was dark, except for gentle lights emanating from the house behind her. Sesshoumaru came out and used his surefire way of comforting her. He handed her the little usagi she was so fond of and sat beside her.

Tsuki barely responded. The boy in the picture was distorting in her mind, first to his smiling face surrounded by flames, then covered in blood. His gentle smile as he kissed her forehead, the determined frown as he trained dogs to attack anyone who got to close to her. As tears tracked down her face, Sesshoumaru inhaled sharply. Her tears were the most painful thing he had ever experienced in his long life. They glittered in the moonlight like liquid diamonds. He looked up and noticed the moon was directly over head, bright and full. Looking down at her again, he wondered what to do. He put his hand over hers, blocking the photo from her site.

She gasped, her face looking up at him with such raw anger, hatred and agony that he drew back as if she had slapped him again. When she saw his face, stoic except for those eyes, those sunlit eyes, the concern there melted her heart and she gasped out sobbing "sorry"s and hid her face in her hands. Sesshoumaru drew her to him, sitting her on his lap like she was just a small, fragile doll. As she spilled out her agony with those heart wrenching sobs, he held her close. Silent, still, watching the moon as if nothing was happening. She looked up at him when her tears had finally slowed to singular, fat droplets that came every once in a while. "Sesshoumaru?"

He looked down and was caught by the sight of her eyes. They were bright gold surrounded by emerald and sapphire. It was like her tears had cleared away centuries of dust from a pirates lost treasures. How beautiful. When she remained silent he tilted his head and raised a brow. She inhaled deeply, obviously sleepy, then leaned up to press a gentle kiss on his lips. He stilled, closing his eyes and pressing into her. He tasted her tears and sorrow, her sweet, soft lips. His tongue traced the seam of her lips gently, begging for entrance.

He bit back a curse when she pulled away softly, snuggling into his chest. "Thank you." Straining to control himself, he pressed his face into the top of her hair. She fell off into sleep and he groaned, he was in his own form of agony, with her soft rump pressed against his manhood. He sighed, she had woken in his arms this morning, and she had fell asleep in them again. However, it was not nearly as intimate as he had wanted it to be. He looked down into her sleeping face, he thought of the amount of trust it took for her to fall asleep with him.

Perhaps it was intimate enough, no matter how innocent.


	11. summer silliness

A/N I am sorry it took so long to write, but Ive been busy. Also, I only have one faithful reviewer. (cry cry) I feel silly for writing a story no one reads. I will only write another story if I get at least 5 reviews for this chappie.

I do not own Sesshy sama, he is merely my muse.

Summer Silliness

Sesshoumaru rubbed the bridge of his nose, glaring at his laptop. Damn those fools, trying to embezzle from his company. He'd deal with them swiftly and harshly, that was for sure. Turning to gaze at his backyard garden, full of blossoms, it was amazingly beautiful. Roses climbed the walls of both his mansion and the maze in the back. Splashes of color created an almost fairy like look to the yard. It was perfectly done, of course.

But that was not what had his attention.

Tsuki sat beneath a young wisteria tree, her own laptop on her lap. She wore jeans and a casual tee, her gaze focused on the screen with a pained but resigned look. Every few minutes she would gaze off at the scenery and raise a hand to touch one of the dangling purple flowers of the tree. The filtered light and many flowers gave her an ethereal look and he thought that if he could touch her then, she would fade away beneath his hands.

He shook his head, berating himself, _What a fool I am_, he thought with chagrin. The girl had pushed her way into his thoughts continuously since she had begun living with him. Her intelligent green eyes, fiery hair, tempting half smiles, all of it drove him to sheer madness. Looking down again, he saw her leaning against the tree, head rolled back and throat exposed. Images flashed into his head of himself, pressing kisses along that gentle curve, digging his claws into her hair.

He scoffed at himself.

Tsuki hated summer. She always had, always would. The sweltering heat, the sweatiness, the hot winds, she hated it all. She was usually driven inside during the summer, the sun being far too strong for her, but the wisteria tree had looked so tempting, morning dew glistening in the sunlight like little jewels, light branches swaying, beckoning her closer. And the shade it offered was perfect. It was as cool as it could get in the Japanese summer, there under that tree.

Her thoughts strayed to Sesshoumaru, knowing he'd be busying himself with his work. That's how it always was, during the morning hours and near noon, they would be on opposite sides of the mansion, her working on her online studies and him on keeping his business working. He almost never went to the office, and when he did, she would go out and find something to do. Sometimes it was going to the café for something sweet, the library for a book, or Kagome's for a chat and some play time with the triplets.

She sighed for the millionth time, hating her damned laptop. She eyed the maze, imagining a swimming pool in its place. Ah what a sight that would be, perfect for the sweltering heat. She got lost in her daydreaming for longer than she had thought, because she was soon faced with a regal looking Sesshoumaru. He stood over her, eyebrow raised and hand in his pocket.

"Working hard?"

She grinned. "Hardly working" was her wry reply. He held out a hand to her and she accepted, setting her now dead laptop on her hip. "Any plans for today?" He half smirked and nodded, but wouldn't tell her what he had planned. He tugged one of her curls before leading her back to the mansion. He showed her into a hall she hadn't noticed before, going down stairs and into a red carpeted room with a wall sized screen and black sofas strewn fashionably across the room. Her eyes widened. "Good Gods, you have a theatre in your home."

He smiled. "Get comfortable, Kagome and the others will be here soon." He tugged her with him as he claimed a rather large loveseat with huge pillows. She felt very comfortable there, sinking into the pillows and his arm around her waist. He held up a remote and started the previews. "Your hair smells different, but its good."

She blushed, reminding herself that he was a dog demon and that was the only reason he could smell her hair. "I used a different shampoo, its coconut scented." She received one of his characteristic and enigmatic 'hn's. She jumped slightly when his hand moved on her hip, sliding up to the dip of her waist and squeezing. She looked at him, his elbow propped on the armrest, chin on his fist, eyes closed. He looked totally relaxed, and if she looked closer, he also looked very tired. She wondered if he hadn't been sleeping.

He hadn't slept right since that last night he had slept with her in his arms. All he had done was hold her, but he had been so calm it was like all his other emotions and needs had been shut off. Ever since, he hadn't slept the same, but he refused to ask her to sleep with him, to be so weak. No way in Hell. Especially when she had tried to go out looking for apartments on her own. He had felt so stung by it, he was surprised. When she had asked why he was mad, he had replied with a question of his own. Why had she gone out to look for one when he was offering her his home?

Her reply had taken the anger out of him. She was still worried about her father, knew that he would be angry if he found her still in Sesshoumaru's home. He had promised her that Eric would never get near her she didn't want him to. She had shaken her head as if she didn't believe him, and he was angry all over again. He had called Shippou again, ensuring himself that all apartments and hotels would not house one Tsuki Utau.

Kagome, Hanna, Inuyasha and Sou arrived around the same time. Apparently Rin and Shippou had again stayed with the children. They were all situated when the menu for the movie came on, and Tsuki's stomach dropped. Paranormal Activities. Oh she hated horror movies, she always ended up gasping or screaming at the smallest things and making herself look silly. Sesshoumaru was already looking at her, only his eyes having moved from his regal looking position to move over her face. He pressed play.

Sesshoumaru was loving it. When the first signs of scariness came on she snuggled herself closer to him. He had tightened his arm around her waist. Halfway through the movie, she had somehow managed to get onto his lap and he had both arms around her, head resting on her shoulder. Inuyasha continually snickered, enjoying Sesshoumaru's happy but embarrassed face. His face might be stoic, but his eyes were bright and his cheeks had a barely-there dusting of pink. He gagged however, when he turned his head to see Sou and Hanna happily making out in there lil corner.

Towards the end of the movie, Tsuki sat between his legs, shoulder pressed into his chest, face into his neck, and her hands curled into his shirt. He had both arms around her, and was nuzzling her head. Unable to help himself, he ran one clawed hand down her back, rubbing soothingly, and his lips momentarily pressed into her temple. She looked up at him, her eyes bright in the dimness, cheeks flushed. He leaned forward slowly, waiting for her to pull back, but she didn't. Instead, she leaned forward, and without another thought he touched his lips to hers. Softly, gently, savoring her softness with a chaste kiss. Electricity bolted through him, and she jumped slightly, so he knew she had felt it too. When she would have pulled away he held her firm, pressing kisses to the corner of her mouth, trailing over to her ear, then down her neck.

She whimpered slightly, and he bit back an answering growl. He would have slipped his hand under her shirt if a coughing hanyou hadn't interrupted his thoughts. Clenching his teeth, he slipped his hand instead into her hair, pressing her head onto his chest. She heard how his heart raced and she was comforted by the fact that it wasn't only hers. When his lips met with the top of her head, she looked up, ready to start all over again, when Inuyasha caught her eye, pressing his finger to his lips. Sesshoumaru was looking at her, eyes slightly dazed, but he didn't notice when her eyes flashed with amusement. Sesshoumaru was already leaning down again when… SMASH!

A bucket of theatre popcorn was smashed onto his head upside down, his face completely hidden, popcorn still falling out. "No sexing in the theatre, horn dog!" Inuyasha shouted with malevolent glee. Sesshoumaru sat completely still for a few seconds, and Tsuki took the opportunity to scramble off of his lap and over behind a giggling Kagome. Sesshoumaru took the popcorn tub off of his head, and, as calmly as you pleased, walked out f the room. Inuyasha's eyes were wide and Kagome gasped, "He must be seriously pissed now…"

Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "Youd better hide with Tsuki, I don't think-" SPLASH! Inuyasha's head was now covered by the same popcorn tub, only instead of popcorn spilling over him, it was beer. Lots of sticky, smelly beer. Tsuki and Kagome exchanged glances, looked at Sesshoumaru's glowering face, and bolted. They ran, yelling "Stupid dogs!" over their shoulders as they went.

Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru, huffing. "All right, you got me, we're even. But now our girls have taken off, and insulting us too. How about we team up and show them how 'stupid' dogs can be?" At Sesshoumaru's chilling smirk, Inuyasha smiled. "Now, for the water guns…"

Kagome had a bucket full of water balloons, and Tsuki had a huge water gun in her hands. "They're bound to come after us now," Kagome had explained, "so we'd better be ready." Oh and they were. Tsuki hid behind the first corner of the maze, waiting for the sound of their footsteps, while Kagome was in the tree close to the entrance, bucket or water balloons ready. She spotted Inuyasha and waited for the opportune moment. When he was directly under her, she dumped her bucket of water over his head. She laughed when he started shooting his pump action water gun at her. (As for where they got all their gear from, lets just say the hanyou hasn't completely grown up yet.) Tsuki came dashing out with two water pistols, a gallon of water strapped to her side in the form of a portable jug and another gallon on her back as a 2 foot long, pump action gun. She looked for her target and shot at him, but he was far too fast. His silvery figure blurred straight at her as she 'meep'ed and ran as fast as she could.

Sesshoumaru easily caught up and hauled a huge bucket of water at her. Half of it missed, however, when she performed a deft roll and started shooting at him. He used the bucket to block her shots, and finally she just tossed the pathetic little pistols at him. When he heard the clanging he looked over at her to smirk, only to duck down again when she let loose with her much more powerful pump action rifle. Chuckling, he advanced until she was trapped in a corner and snatched the gun away. He threw both gun and bucket away from him and grabbed her about the waist, lifting her up to his eye level. "You're the only one wet. I win." He said it smugly as he glanced over to where Kagome and Inuyasha were now laughing, both dripping and holding each other close. He was about to scoff when he heard a pop and the next thing he knew…

He was drenched, and Tsuki was smiling at him, still pouring the contents of the water jug over his head. When the torrent of water had finally stopped, she smirked and said smugly, "_I_ win." He merely stared at her for a full minute before a smirk broke through and he laughed. Her eyes were so wide they looked like full moons, and for some reason that made him laugh more. He touched his nose to hers, ignoring the hooting hanyou behind him.

"Yes. This time, little Tsuki, you win."


	12. In My Care

Thank you all of you who reviewed!

SexyKill69- You might be one of my best friends I have but still… forget you. XD

KhAeL-Thanks, I'm glad you love it and Im trying really hard not to make him oc-ish, but it's a difficult feat when it's a Sesshoumaru romance. Y-Y

PhantomNinja18-You are my most faithful reviewer, thank you! I hope I don't disappoint!

Kathalla-I'll keep posting, I promise!

Raven2010-Thanks for your post, I hope you still like the story so far!

Willow Stryker-yea I want to make Sesshy murder Eric, but we will see how that turns out lol

Leh Star-I am glad you like it lol!

Last but definitely not least, thank you {Raining Moon}! Your review got my spirits up quite a bit about writing again. Just for you the 'lemon' scene will be especially spicy lol. And you will soon learn the truth behind her scars, and well, lets say Sesshoumaru has a little fit ;} NOW!

ON WITH THE STORY!

I do not own sesshy or the others.

In My Care

Tsuki sat there and stared at a wide eyed Shippou. He had a hand over his mouth, a look on his face that clearly said…

_Oh Shit._

They had been talking, Shippou teasing her about Sesshoumaru liking her. She had retorted with a 'how would you know' and he had spilled about Sesshoumaru making sure that none of the hotels and apartments would let her rent. She stared… looked at her hands, which shook. She looked up at Shippou and he gulped. Her eyes were a bright, flashing blue. She stood up, fists clenched, eyes hard and cold. Shippou jumped up and, using his demonic speed he raced up to Sesshoumaru's study. Shippou, with a wide eyed stare and a blanched face, stammered his warning.

"Se- Sesshoumaru! I kindasorta accidentally told Tsuki what you did about the apartments! Run, Sesshoumaru, run now!"

The only real sign that Sesshoumaru was in the least bothered by this news was the very slight blanching of his face. Other than that he was able to give Shippou his trademark 'this Sesshoumaru would care why?' look that sent Shippou running, shaking his head and muttering 'good luck'.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru pressed his fingers to his forehead and a look that clearly said 'ho-shit'. He stood and paced, ran his claws through his silver hair, looked at himself in the mirror, and flopped back on the chair again. Thinking hard, he changed his appearance to his black haired and violet eyed appearance. He ran his claws through his hair multiple times, making himself look ruffled, then rubbed his eyes so that they were reddish and tired looking. He sighed and smirked a bit. No better tactic than to play on a woman's compassionate side. Hopefully she wouldn't be all _too_ mad. He waited.

Tsuki shivered, she felt cold, she was angry. She knew it wasn't something to be so angry about, but her scarred heart was whispering blackly in her ear. _Betrayer_ it said. _Traitor_. _If he could lie to you like this, what else could he do? It's his fault you were hurt by your father. His fault. Not your failing, _his. She covered her ears and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. But the more her heart whispered, the more sense it made. Her eyes opened slowly, revealing her swirling eyes. She made her way to Sesshoumaru's study, steps calm, measured. If anyone saw her they'd think she was lost in thought. She stood in the doorway, her eyes examining his haggard look. He never looked so tired, not even if he was sparring with his half brother. And those usually lasted for hours and were fairly intense. He would be as unruffled as if he had just been sitting around, bored as you please. She shook her head slowly, instantly recognizing his little ploy. "Nice try." She caught the glare he threw at her, ignored it. Her voice was as cold as his eyes. "You will call the apartments and cancel your orders. Now."

His own words were clipped. "Or else what, Miki?" She cringed slightly at his use of her nickname. He had given it to her on a night where he had decided that she should have been called Mitsuki, (Full Moon) due to the fact that she was always staring up at the full moon. Since then he had called her Miki. She saw his smirk, knew that he had caught her cringe. She squared her shoulders.

She picked up her cell, trying not to smirk at his comically suspicious look. She dialed, waited, and said "Momma? You and Alexander are in Italy, right? Do you know of any colleges nearby? Oh, yes I was thinking that Japanese men are a bit too annoying, so if you could buy me a ticket to stay, oh say a year before I go ho-" Her cell phone was snatched and shut in the blink of an eye, then cradled in pale, elegant claws. She saw Sesshoumaru before her, in his full demonic form, silver hair tossed by his agitated youki. She crossed her arms and glared at him; he narrowed his eyes at her.

"You are in my care. You will live in my house until it is time for you to leave." He stood up straight, towering over her with his impressive 7 feet. "You _will_ stay." He crossed his arms and watched as she moved over to the doorway, cast an indignant glare over her shoulder and left. He had expected more of a fight, so he stood there for a minute, just listening. He tracked her to her room, then back from her room, down the stairs and then out the door. He looked out the window, and saw her walking out the gates. She only had a purse with her so he wasn't too worried. That's when he remembered just who he was dealing with. He huffed and reapplied his camouflage, then set about to do what youkai do best. Stalk their prey.

Tsuki walked and walked until she reached a bus stop, not noticing that Sesshoumaru followed in his red GTO. She stopped at the small town nearby and went into the cafe they had bought the little usagi at. She bought a cold drink and walked out to walk the streets for a while. Sesshoumaru watched from his hiding place in a parking lot, then changed his observation point to a nearby roof.

_Why does this ningen have such an issue with staying with me? Does she think herself too good for this Sesshoumaru? Or is there another reason? What if it doesn't have a single thing to do with this Sesshoumaru?_ His brain immediately flashed images of the evening spent with her father, his anger that she had not found a place on her own. His hand twitched, and he started to drum his fingers. _Does she… blame me for it now? _He pressed his forehead into his hand, taking his eyes off of her small, transient form. He realized she really was ephemeral; just a fleeting part of his life, something that would soon pass and fade. Someone who would walk right out of his life without a backwards glance, and he was making it just that more effortless for her.

_I lied. I hurt her, caused her trouble. Indirectly as it was, I put those bruises on her back and that blood in her mouth._ He growled at the insidious little voice that murmured in his ear. It wasn't his fault, it was Eric's, Eric's hands, his hands. He would not be some pansy, moon-calf of a man for this girl. He narrowed his eyes. _A soft, poetic lover would suit her, someone gentle, someone kind. I am not that._ He directed his eyes back to her, easily picking her flashing hair out from the small crowd. And he froze.

She stood frozen, looking at a boy with green eyes and hair similar to her own. He was as pale as she, his lips and nose shaped the same as hers. He stood only a few inches taller, and he mimicked her frozen stare. She took one step toward him as he did the same.

Sesshoumaru watched from atop the roof, bewildered, slightly entranced by this male version of his 'Miki'. They both lifted their hands and touched fingertips, faces entranced, as if completely consumed by the other.

Tsuki touched his fingertips tentatively, her eyes never straying from his. He was looking at her the same way. They touched, tapped, then finally, shyly entwined their fingers and locked them tight. Her soul soared and her gut twisted, heart shattering. Both of their eyes watered and she blinked. She looked to the side, then back to him, silently communicating with him. And he nodded, understanding her intent.

_Just as he always had._  
Hand in hand they maneuvered their way through alleys and side streets to a small, grassy area with a large tree for shade. He tugged her, gently spinning her around and tugging her into a warm, soft embrace. She allowed herself to sink into his arms, blissfully unaware of the golden eyes narrowed on her.

"I'm… sorry. I'm acting so familiar with you, but I don't… even know your name." The boy's voice was the same as it always had been, deep, kind, honey warm. He looked at her apologetically as he watched her heart break in her eyes. She reached up, touched his cheeks, he closed his eyes and she knew what he saw then.

The world around them was bright in the early day. The grass was emerald green and soft, the tree swaying in the gentle but cool air. The heat was stifling, but for that stray breeze, their hands sweaty and their clothes heavy. They didn't care, they had found each other, and even he, who didn't remember, knew that it was such a wonder. She whispered to him, her voice breathy and low, merely a sound carried on the wind.

_You were always by my side. You protected me in the harshness of day, and I guarded you in the sedition of night. We were inseparable; we were bound by the edges of our souls, of our fates. And were ripped apart with such ferocity we took a piece of each other as we faded into our new realities._ They both closed their eyes and pressed their foreheads together. She sighed, "And so we meet again, but we cannot stay." She took one step back, looked up into his eyes, and she cried. Her tears streamed down her cheeks and sparkled like diamonds that had been melted down. "Yoru."

He looked at her like he had seen a ghost, his face pale and his eyes confused. "How…?" He took a step forward, reaching up to her face. "Why are you crying? Please don't. It… hurts." When this only seemed to wrench fresh tears from her he stumbled forward to hold her, but she jerked away and ran. Yoru shouted, calling her back, but she just ran faster and faster. She ran as long as she could until she knew she was alone, until her lungs couldn't withstand the exertion.

She sat, alone in a relatively cool alley way. She was unaware that, not only the golden eyes of her protector, but the brown eyes of her tormentor followed her as well. She slumped, shoulders heaving, eyes swollen with tears, breathing ragged. The heat, which had been bearable before, smothered her now. She barely turned to look at the source of tapping footsteps, but she recognized the heavy, firm stride. She would have laughed, if her gut hadn't suddenly heaved as if she would vomit on the person who chose that precise time to swagger in on her.

"Extraordinary, don't you think, that he would find you so quickly? Amazing, too, that he looks so much like you. Your most precious person. Very satisfying that your 'bond' didn't work. And you sacrificed so much for him, only to have him betray you. Such a small thing, but he killed you. And he watched, did you know?" Her head snapped up, eyes flashing like bolts of lightning that longed so much to be freed. Eric, looking thoughtful, continued on. "The way he screamed for you was so heart warming, very touching, the way he cried his regret and sorrow. But it was a little too late." He turned to her and his eyes were as hard as his words. He sneered. "You made quite the sight, burning at a cross, bound by cloth and nails." She spat at him and his fist swung out fast as the snake he was.

Her eyes closed, she awaited the blow that never came. She looked up to find Sesshoumaru, in his black haired guise, holding Eric's wrist between his forefinger and thumb as if it were the most disgusting thing he'd ever had to touch. With an enraged glare accompanied by a customary snort, Eric opened the offending hand to drop something on the ground at Sesshoumaru's feet before walking off. Sesshoumaru was sorely tempted to decapitate the man then and there, but he had something more important to take care of. More specifically, he had someone more important.

Tsuki held the discarded item in her hand, eyes closed as if she was in pain. He lifted her into his arms effortlessly, and she curled like a small child into his chest. He turned to exit the alley way and found his path blocked by a panting, disheveled Yoru. Sesshoumaru walked as effortlessly as if he were strolling through the park, right past Yoru, who called out, causing his precious cargo to cringe and whimper. He placed her into his red GTO and crossed over to his own side with long legged strides. He held her hand in his through the short ride and carried her to her room, where he settled her onto the bed and curled around her.

When she turned to face him, pressing her cold nose to his chest, he rubbed her back and hummed a soothing purr like sound. She murmured softly to him, her voice seemingly confused. "I always end up being saved by you, in some way. Somehow, I always end up in your arms…?"

He made a soft, snuffling kind of sound, as if he were irritated. In a voice that sounded like he was explaining something to a child, he said "You are in my care."


	13. Darn those Dogs!

I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPLOADED!

My puppy, (A Doxin named Scrappy CoaCoa) decided he liked the taste of rubber and wires, so he ate my laptops charger. My laptop has all my documents on it and (baka that I am) so not have a backup. Y-Y Soooo it'll be a while before I upload again, but I promise that I WILL UPLOAD!

I loves you all.

~Gabriela Mizzeri Ferguson


	14. The Hunt Begins

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR WAITING! I am so so so sorry it took me so long but I hope this makes up for it! And I am also sorry for any oocness from sesshy sama, but he is having a life changing experience, so of course he'll change little by little, right? I mean I'd hope so or else all we would have is :: Tsuki: "Sesshy I'm home3!" Sessh: "...stfu...and die..." -slashes with poison claw-

...Not much of a story neh?

Sesshoumaru nearly snarled as a he ducked one of his favorite books. Why would he need to duck a book? Perhaps because a certain, fiery eyed minx was throwing it. He caught his antique glass vase from the edo period neatly in one hand while the other caught his favorite antique glass. "Tsuki! Enough!" He gave a choking growl as he emptied his hands neatly while simultaneously trying to catch a very expensive teapot. "Tsuki!"

"Lying, perverted, rat faced, butt sniffing, cat dragged in, pea brained, skirt chasing old man!" His eye twitched, a heartbeat ticking in his jaw by the time she had reached 'rat faced'. As she had run out of glass items to throw, she started tossing his pillows at him. But damn the girl had a good arm.

What's going on, you ask? Well the day before was hectic with Tsuki running into both her twin brother's reincarnation and her father. She had also learned of Sesshoumaru's small deceit. And as they had rested together on the bed, Sesshoumaru, asleep, had woken up Tsuki by placing cold hands down the back of her pants and nibbling her neck. Needless to say, waking up to gropage and drool wasn't exactly endearing; especially when you were still mad at that someone.

He grumbled under his breath "My hands were cold..." Tired of her little game he started blocking the pillows with his forearms and waded through, pinning her with a hard gaze. She squeaked and ran, trying to jump over the couch. Fortunately for him he was very quick and pounced on her, chest to her back, arm wrapped around her waist. He dragged her down to the couch, pinning her beneath him and snarled. "I've apologized... twice. That is something I've never done, never had to do. Now accept or I'll give you something to truly be angry about!"

"Like what?" She threw a fiery glare over her shoulder at him and he smirked, causing her to blanch and bite her tongue.

His hands slid up from there place on her hips, making her shiver, and his large palms cupped her gentle mounds. She arched her back, giving a soft yelping noise as heat flushed her face. When she arched her back, her bottom pressed against Sesshoumaru intimately, and he growled low in his throat. His words were deep, guttural. "I could intentionally touch you. I could make it so that you'd want me to touch you." To prove his point he kneaded her large breasts slowly, his fingers paying attention to the now hard nubs that begged for his attention. He pressed closer, smiling as she moaned and he nipped that sensitive spot just below her ear. "I could make you _scream_ for it."

She thrashed and he loosened his grip only enough for her to turn towards him. Her eyes were spitting blue flames at him now. She was furious. "Like hell!" She shoved him back, he let her of course, and she scrambled up, red faced and pissed. She was trembling, and he looked so focused on her that she trembled even more. His golden eyes burned her, his cat slit pupils so piercing, she felt heat build in her more and more.

His nostrils flared and his eyes dilated slightly. She was aroused. Aroused for him, by him. He took a step forward and she didn't back down. He took another, a deep, slow growl building up quietly in his chest. It was more felt than heard, and when he took anpther step she finally stumbled back. He snarled a soft warning. "Come here." His voice was so commanding she almost took a step forward. The heat boiled in her, her blood turned to lava, she felt light headed, strange. Her body tightened and she took another step back, her eyes dilated so wide, they were almost black.

He had never seen that in a female, not to this extent. His breathing kicked up a notch, the growling intensifying. His blood boiled and his hands flexed, the memory of her soft flesh burned into them. He stalked forward, his instincts taking him over. His female was running, he had to chase. Had to prove she couldn't get away. Not ever. His, she was his. _Mine._

She was scared, she was angry, and she was so totally aroused. As he stalked forward, those predator's eyes focused on her, unwavering, unblinking, she stumbled back. He looked so cold, his face expressionless, intimidating, so intense she trembled visibly now, something she didn't remember ever doing. She finally slammed into a wall, heart pumping lava into her veins, breathing quick as a frightened bird. Still he stalked forward, stopped a few feet away. His voice, that voice that was so deep and penetrating, so commanding, slid out again, and her eyes fixed immediately on his lips.

"Come. Here." _Submit. Mine. Submit to me, trust me. Trust me. _He watched her, nose flaring at the scent of her fear and arousal. He didn't like her fear. Didn't want her afraid, but he wanted her far too badly. How long since he had a female? How long since he had ever allowed himself any form of pleasure? He had gone so long on his own, the ice so thick on his heart, even after his little Rin had come into his life. His growl intensified as she pushed as far back as she could into the wall. And suddenly he was right there, nose to nose with her, utterly still and silent. And he was even more terrifying.

So entranced by the gold of his eyes so close up, by the time she was aware of what was around her, she was in her bra and his shirt had disappeared as well. She let out a small squeak and he had his hands on her hips, holding her still as he slowly lowered his head to her shoulder. His face was unreadable, his body language enigmatic now. She squirmed and he tightened his hands on her hips, keeping her still as he pressed closer. His cheek to her neck, chest to chest, heart to heart.

He listened to her breathing, the quick, frantic pace of a trapped bird. He growled again, low in his throat and picked her up, ignoring her high pitched gasp. He let her fall on her back gently on the couch, following her down immediately. He settled his weight ontop of her, his arms trapping her as he wrapped them around her waist.

"Se-shoumaru! Let me go, please!" She squirmed again and pushed at his shoulders, trying hard to ignore how hard and warm said shoulders were.

Sesshoumaru lifted his head, his expression as unreadable as usual. His eyes were lazy, at half mast, and his voice was deep, his word clipped and final. "No." He lowered his head and pressed his lips to her shoulder, dragging them against her skin, up her neck, to that sensitive spot just below her ear. She shivered, and very slowly, very gently, he kneaded her back, running his hands to her waist. He followed the curve of her ribs to the sides of her breasts. He cupped them gently, and his lips followed a path down her neck again, stopping at her collar bone to nip, then sooth the same area with his tongue. When she squirmed, he squeezed, and she bucked, panting slightly. His lips moved down again, and he licked the valley of her breasts. When she whimpered he stopped, only his eyes moving to look up at her.

Her heart stopped when he looked up at her that way, their eyes locked as he leaned down to plant one last kiss at the v of her breasts, then slowly moved up to bite her lower lip. "Breathe." His voice was soft, but still commanding enough that she followed his order. "Now. Tell me." When she just stared, he moved a thumb over the skin of her breast, lingering over small, red scar. He had an idea of who it was, and if she was too scared to give him release in this way, then he'd find it in another form.

"Tell me, now, so I can hunt him down."

...How bout them cliffies...? (Runs as angry mob chases) Where's Kenshin when you need him?


	15. Aggravating Promises

AN:: o.O not the tar and feathers! Owch, have you ever seen what that does to you? Owie… *Dodges the pie* Yum… but no Haha. And yes it was a horrible cliff hanger, but it had you comin back for more, right? Ok ok…

Acidity ups a bit here so if you aren't 17 and up (I say 17 cuz that's the age I started on this fanfic soooo….) Turn away now. Don't sue me. You love me. I provide entertainment. *dances* Anyways, here you go! And a shout out to Phantom! Still my most faithful!

Ok, so most woman would die for the position she was in. The incredibly powerful Sesshoumaru, both financially and physically, sexy, graceful, mysterious _Lord _Sesshoumaru, was nuzzling her bare chest and neck as if he had all the time in the world and didn't give a rat's ass what anyone thought. Well guess what all of you who would die to be in this position? Tsuki _was_ dieing. He was kissing each and every one of the hideous little scars she had and she was dieing of embarrassment. "Sesshoumaru… please stop…" Her breathing quickened as he shifted, pressing close and rubbing his skin against her.

"Why? Why should I stop? You don't like it?" He shifted again, dragging out a strangled gasp from her, and loomed over her with his nose pressed to hers. "From what I can tell, you like it a lot."

_Arrogant bastard…_ Was her first thought. But he shifted his legs again and that was swept away. "I… I'm embarrassed…" She moved her hands over her breasts to indicate her scars, jumping at how sensitive her skin was. She blushed again when his eyes narrowed and focused on her hands covering her breasts. Leaning down, he nipped her knuckles and used his nose and lips to nuzzle his way back to her breasts.

He inhaled deeply, kissing the tip of her flushed breast before sucking it into his mouth and forcing another gasp out of her. He was delighted when she uttered a very feline mewling noise, arching her back and allowing him to take in more of her large breast. One thing about dogs, they have a high stamina, and he was putting that to good use. And he would prove just how much stamina he had later, when he really got the ball rolling. His stomach grew tight and his skin suffused with heat at the thought of having her at his mercy for the entire night. With a few, last flicks of his tongue he released her tight bud and looked up at her. His eyes were half closed, face completely arrogant, and damned if that look didn't just suit his face to a tee. "I don't see anything to be embarrassed about. Now, tell me, who did this too you? Even if it seems that," here he laved the virgin nipple, "I am not paying attention, keep talking." He lowered his head to the nipple that had been ignored, paying extra attention to it.

She was gasping for breath now, eyes closed, head rolled back. He ran his claws down her waist and hip, making her squeak. Then he moved from her nipple to just above, sucking until it stung. Little punishments. "Talk" he growled.

"My mother.." She gasped, making him pause and look at her. "She was trying to go through the window when I was bout five, trying to get away. It was locked, and she broke it. She got through first, so she could catch me when I jumped out. Father… father came in and I told her to go. When he… punished me… I fell onto some of the glass. I had to have some of them surgically removed…" She was still panting, his hands keeping her breasts taut, but he had just been staring at her. He memorized every angle of her face then, the barely visible freckled, the deep blush, parted lips and thick black eyelashes. His delicate, fragile, invincible little Tsuki. How had she lived all these lifetimes?

More importantly, how would he live without her?

He lifted her up and into his arms, making her gasp and clutch at his bare shoulders. Using his youkai speed they were at the top of the stairs in record time, shoving open the door to his room with his foot and dropping her on the bed. His face was still enigmatic to her, but his eyes were burning, smoldering like liquid sunlight. He slowly reached out to touch her face with one hand, then the other. Holding her still he leaned down and pressed his nose to hers. His eyes burned into hers as she gazed up at him, wide eyed and entranced. With a soft snarl he pressed his lips to hers in a rough, demanding kiss. He nipped at her bottom lip, making her gasp again, and stole the opportunity to delve inside. His tongue pushed past her lips and teeth to explore every inch of her hot, moist cavern. She moaned, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she gave herself up to him.

They had kissed before, once or twice, but not like this. Those times had been soft, gentle meetings of lips. This was hot, demanding and deliciously arousing. He had one clawed hand on the back of her neck, fingers tangled in her hair, and his other arm was wrapped around her waist, holding her close to him so that he could grind his raging hardness against her warmth. His tongue mimicked the movements of his hips, making them both moan when she pushed back with her own tongue. They broke apart, panting, for only a second before she leaned up and claimed his mouth with the same intensity he had hers, making him growl and fight for dominance once more. His hand on her neck kept her pressed firmly to him and she had both her hands tangled in his silky hair, holding on for dear life. When finally he let her go, pressing his forehead to hers they were both panting, looking at each other in the eyes.

Then he was untangling her hands from his hair, pinning them over her head, holding her down and kissing her even more aggressively. With a growling whisper he spoke in her ear. "You will wait for me, Mi-ki. Tonight, _will_ scream for me." And just as a flutter of anticipation went through her, he was gone.

She blinked, sat up and looked around, then scowled fiercely. Then she did something she'd never done. She screamed in pure outrage. She ran to the window to see his car pulling out of the driveway, opened said window and screamed out "You flea bitten, hag sniffin' son of a monkey balled b!tch! I hope the cat eats you and may the devil eat that cat!" Her mother would have smiled and her Granpappy would be turning in his grave with joy to hear just how Irish she had sounded. Ah yes, in this lifetime she was Irish, who'd you think gave her those beautiful curls and amazing eyes? Not her father, that's for sure.

The phone by Sesshoumaru's bedside rang and she picked it up, hoping to have Kagome's ear to chew off, but instead a very familiar, beloved and irritating voice came over the line. And oh was it amused. "I love you too, Mi-ki." At her second outraged scream he chuckled and hung up. Needless to say, he wouldn't laugh when he found that phone in the driveway, via the window. It was only later when she was stuffing her face with cookie dough ice cream and watching angry music videos that she realized something important.

He'd said he loved her.

Sesshoumaru stood in the shadow of a small, rented house in the center of the small town that he lived in. Golden eyes followed the familiar, hated shadow of the man who had been harming his Tsuki for so long. He jumped easily and gracefully out of his hiding place and onto the side of the roof that was hidden by a large oak tree, and listened to two, surprisingly, familiar voices.

"I am sure, my boy, you would like to meet her again, wouldn't you? The way you look so alike, the way you knew each other, was much more than coincidence. I can easily set it up for you, on a special day, her birthday, the day after New Years." Eric's voice was smooth, soft and cajoling. It made Sesshoumaru –almost- roll his eyes. He had more reserve than that, unless Tsuki was involved. Of course.

"I do want to see her. Now that I've seen her, I feel like something is missing, like there's this… emptiness and I just have to see her. But… forgive my rudeness but why would you help me?" Yoru obviously didn't trust him, and for good reason. Eric's voice re-entered, and it was soft, almost sad.

"Because… I wish…. I wish to repent."


	16. The Mad Bad Moon

A.N. Eric sounds like bull right? But hey, what if the guy has a legit reason to be tormenting his kid? Wait and see hahahahahaha! (Gets pelted with arrows and spears) x.x okok, I get it, here's the story.

The Mad Bad Moon

Yoru left a short while after Eric's confession, and the sorry man was just starting to light a cigarette when the fire from his zippo created an animalistic reflection in Sesshoumaru's eyes. With a startled grunt Eric threw the lighter at Sesshoumaru and grabbed a handgun hidden in a drawer. Clichéd, yes but the man was, admittedly, sensible.

"What do you think you're doing here, sneaking around? Didn't you damn Japs ever get a lesson in manners?" The man's hand was steady, and he obviously had no reservations about shooting the tall, lean man with raven hair and violet eyes.

In a voice as calm as the summer night outside, Sesshoumaru said "It's well known that all Japanese children are quite strictly raised to be impeccably polite. However, I see no reason to show you any politeness, when you have offered none back." Sesshoumaru leaned against the wall, looking relaxed. Eric finally dropped his arm and relaxed his finger on the trigger. He was about to ask what he wanted but Sesshoumaru made it clear. "Stay away from Tsuki. That is your only warning. Come near her again, and you will die." There was no room for argument in the tone of Sesshoumaru's voice, but Eric's answer caught him by surprise.

"I know." Sesshoumaru stood, everything focused on him. What did he mean? Eric laughed. "Don't give me that look, demon. You and your ilk are easy to see through. After all, I've been sire to a demoness for centuries." Sesshoumaru froze, listening intently. A demoness? Tsuki? How, he would have known, wouldn't he?

Eric gave another mad chuckle, followed by a sigh. He sat heavily, wearily onto the sofa behind him. His voice was tired, so tired. The ages behind those eyes could be heard in the heaviness of the man's tone. "Do you know how this all started? Her mother, that damned woman, whored herself to an ancient god of chaos, a god of the new moon, while she was married with me. I was what they called a wise man, and when I accepted my daughter into my heart despite knowing she was the child of a dark one, I was cursed by our patron Goddess, as was she." Eric fumbled around with his gun, clicking on the safety and throwing it aside. He grabbed a glass to pour himself some alcohol he had sitting nearby.

"I was cursed to love my daughter so intensely that it would make me hate her. Make me love her so badly that I would be driven to kill her should she love anyone but me." He threw the glass and its contents against a wall, and it shattered into pieces. His eyes took on a mad light as he shoved his hands through his hair. "Watching her die drove me to insanity every time, I burned inside out, I couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, and eventually I tore myself to shreds." Sesshoumaru glared at the mad man, clearly unbelieving.

"But no matter what I have to watch her die. There's no way around it. I can't even kill myself." Before Sesshoumaru could comprehend, Eric had grabbed the gun he'd tossed aside, clicked the safety back off and fired all ten rounds into his head. There was the sickening crack of skull breaking open, the loud voice of the gunshots, but other than noise there was nothing. No blood, no yelling, the man didn't even flinch, and the black hole in his head closed right back up. Sesshoumaru had never seen anything like it. He was intrigued and shocked at the same time.

"The only way to die is to watch her die, and no matter what, even if I do it or not, I will have to watch her. The next time you see me, she and I…" Eric's clearly mad eyes shone with insanity as he looked up at Sesshoumaru. "We will both be dead."

A.N. A really short one, but I thought it wouldn't be good to prolong the intensity. And I finished this in an hour. Quick update, as was requested. –looks at phantom- and don't hate me, I promise there will be an unwinding in the next chappie.


	17. Dance with the Devil

A.N. Ok so I've been watching a lot of Sesshoumaru amvs and it made me realize just how hard it is to portray Sesshoumaru's awesomness and ambiguity. So I suggest you watch Sesshoumaru Adiemus as well as Sesshoumaru Dance With The Devil before reading so you can kind of have that in your head. It really inspired me and I'll be doing a lot if imagery in this.

Lemon warning, don't like; Don't read!

Dance With The Devil

Sesshoumaru was standing on the balcony of his bedroom, not really comprehending what he saw. He had made his way back from the home of that deranged man who called himself Tsuki's Father, only to find something much more complexing.

But very, very pleasant.

Tsuki lay on his bed, facing the ceiling with her eyes closed. His radio was on and playing common American songs. Her hair was tossed about her in rippling curls, looking soft and inviting. His fingers ached badly to go through that shining mass of silk. He stayed still. She stretched, her hands rising over her head and sliding against his black sheets. Her legs moved against the sheets as well, rubbing slightly and making a very pleasant sound against the material. Still, he stayed unmoving, watching with the usual, lazy gaze.

Tsuki listened to a song she had always liked, but now saw in a different light. It was Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin. She listened to the one phrase she really liked, singing along as she tuned on her side.

_Say Goodbye! _

_As we dance with the devil tonight!_

_Don't you dare look at Him in the eye!_

_As we dance with the devil tonight._

_Trembling… cutting across my skin,_

_Feeling your cold, dead eyes_

_Stealing the life of mine_

_I believe in you, I can show you_

_That I see right through_

_All your empty lies-_

She was caught off guard by the feel of a cold hand running down her ribs, into the dip of waist. She felt knuckles graze her hip and she shuddered. Looking up, she met the golden eyes she knew she would see. She felt the bed dip considerably as he placed his hands on the bed on either side of her. His golden eyes were so amazing, swirling pools of liquid gold that held all the emotions his stoic face would never reveal. She was wearing the same pajamas as on the first day she had spent here, little red spaghetti strap top with the soft flaming pants. As she stared up at him, he moved very slightly, inching closer, and that movement made his silver, silky hair fall over his shoulder. The soft strands caressed her skin and she shivered at the intimate sensation. Her eyes closed and her cheeks flushed, and his lips curled oh so slightly into an egotistical grin.

He leaned close to her ear, his lips pressed to the sensitive shell so that his lips moved against it as he spoke. His hot breath made her shiver more. "Didn't I promise you something important earlier? Of course, first I have to apologize for leaving you that way, I can see it left you fairly upset." Her eyes opened to see his grin, then the smashed phone as he directed her gaze by grabbing her chin and turning her head.

"Thank you for reminding me." That little sentence was his only warning of what she was gonna do next. He stared in disbelief at her up-close face, not comprehending as he felt a small pain on his lip. Her little teeth were digging into his bottom lip, drawing blood. His fingers curled, his claws digging into the sheets and his chest rumbled with a low, warning growl. She backed away slightly, licking the wounded lip and pressing her own lips to his. Her lips were so soft and full, slightly moist from her tongue, and he nearly snarled. Finally backing fully away, she glared at him despite his own glare and firmly said "I am no play thing. I will not wait on you, and you will not do whatever the hell you want."

He stared at her astonished. No one spoke to him that way, except his mother of course. He was even more incredulous as she pushed his chest, rolled out from under him and proceeded to walk away. With an audible snapping of his teeth he snatched her arm and pulled her back onto the bed. She bounced on the bedding, glaring up at him as he trapped her wrists in one of his hands. "Your complaint has been heard and acknowledged. Now you will listen to mine. No… You will attend to it." With fierce possessiveness he pressed his lips to hers and shoved his tongue past her lips and teeth.

The frustrated sound in the back of her throat turned into a low moan as his tongue worked in and out, pushing at her own tongue until she mimicked him. He growled in pleasure when she responded and pressed closer to her, dipping the bed further. His other hand found her breast and toyed with the hardened nipple before delving into her soft pants and finding her wet center. She jerked and her back arched, pressing her chest and stomach against Sesshoumaru. He moaned into her mouth and pressed a finger past her tight entrance. She broke away from his kiss to let out a quick, pleasured moan and he pressed kisses down her neck, licking and biting his way down to her collar bone. His words were spoken into her skin, making her shiver. "See, doing what I want you to isn't always bad, is it?"

She looked at him with a challenging smirk, nibbling the underside of his jaw, which made him close his eyes and sigh. "Yes…" Her voice made his body tense, and his hand tightened on her wrists. "…But my way might just be much better." She twisted her wrists and he let her go, backing off of her so she could sit up. She pushed him gently so that he was laying on his back on the bed, and he watched her intently as she unbuttoned his shirt. For every button undone, she placed a lingering kiss on the exposed fleshed, tasting with the tip of her tongue. By the time she had undone the last button and was tasting the hard area just below his navel, he was clutching the bed sheets beneath him, stretching them as he breathed harshly. Without relenting her sweet torture, she looked up at him. The scene of him panting, head laying on its side so he could look down at her with hazy, half-closed eyes made her stomach knot up. It was an amazing feeling to be in control of such a powerful, magnificent creature, to have this amazing man at her mercy. She played with the button of his pants and he clenched his teeth together.

Smiling up at him she undid the button and zipper, pulling him up and out. She stared at him in shock. She had felt it against her earlier, knew he would be large, but… "Dear, sweet, merciful Goddess." She licked her lips and he twitched, the vein on the underside of his shaft obvious. She looked at his face, which was arrogantly pleased with her reaction. His erection, laying on his belly, easily reached his navel. Eyes fixing on it once more, she lowered her head and licked the round head. When his breath hissed between his teeth, she wrapped her fingers around his base and fit the flared head into her mouth. He snarled and the sheets made a very slight tearing noise. Her other hand reached up to dance on his belly, tickling his six pack as she began to suck on him gently. She looked up at him and his eyes were closed, his head tossed back in male ecstasy.

She took in a little more of him, humming against him. That simple act caused an erotic vibration and he snarled again, the sheet beneath him tearing in half. "Enough!" his voice was deep and guttural, and as she lifted her head he grabbed her face and kissed her deeply. He tossed her on her back and was over her, glaring at her as she laughed softly. Her laughter quickly ended when he gently bit her shoulder, pressing the blunt head of his erection against her entrance. She panted softly. "That's not gonna fit."

His voice was breathy, forced. "It will." He pushed against her and she lifted her legs, opening herself to him. He narrowed his eyes on her as an unexpected wave of feeling came over him. A feeling he did not like. "You've done this before." The thought of anyone else touching her this way made him see red and long to tear into flesh. He bared his fangs when she remained silent, eyes downcast.

Her body relaxed, her eyes swirling blue as she looked at him with a look she had obviously stolen from him. "Yes. I have." Her fingertips traced up hid ribs, touching every sensitive spot and even passing over his nipples. He never knew a male could be so sensitive there. He shivered, growling softly, his glare unwavering. Her own glare hardened more. "However, you will be the first male I willingly allow to touch me."

His breath shot out of him, and he saw red. His youki swirled about him, tossing his hair wildly. His voice was unnatural, deadly in its savage calm. "What…?" His claws dug into the bedding with an audible tearing sound. "Who in the hell touched you? Who the fuck dared to force you!" He snarled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her. His arms circled her tiny waist, clutching her to him tightly.

"You certainly know how to ruin a mood." She sighed. He growled but she just bit his ear, which effectively shut him right up. "It was in my past lives, long ago. I lived during many different times, Sesshoumaru, you have to remember that. I am in the body of a 17 year old girl, but I have lived through thousands of years. I lived in times when rape was a privilege, when it was considered a manly thing to do. I've been raped more times than I could know, and I've even been trained as a professional sex toy." Her voice turned bitter. "Hell, there was one lifetime where I was condemned as a witch, raped for 2 years straight, had five miscarriages and bore a still born child before burning at the cross." His breath caught and he looked down at her with wide, shocked eyes. No creature deserved that.

"I will go on a rampage and destroy half of the world tomorrow." He said this in all seriousness, and she was fairly certain that he wasn't kidding. What scared her was that he was most likely capable of doing what he promised as well. Terrifying, and so tortuously sweet that her eyes watered and she kissed his neck. "For now, I am going to show you what it is to be loved. What it is to make love, instead of fuck." He pressed his erection, which had remained pulsing thanks to her liquid heat caressing him, tight against her entrance. She moaned, and he slipped an inch inside her.

He clenched his teeth and snarled as, for a moment, it seemed she wouldn't allow him entrance, but finally he pushed all the way in. She gasped and he moaned, lifting her legs slightly as he stayed still. He claimed her mouth in a hot, demanding kiss that showed her just how hard it was for him to hold back as he moaned into her mouth. Letting her mouth go, he wrapped her legs around his waist and lifting her by her waist. Her arms around his neck, she held on tight and moaned as the change in position caused him to go so deep that she felt him hit the wall of her womb. He panted, licking her neck and shoulder. But god he had never felt anything like it. No one had ever pleased him so much, never made him s damned crazy. Her channel was so tight, hot and wet just for him. She was so small, but she took him from base to tip.

"Sesshoumaru, you're so big…" His breath hitched and he nipped her neck. She gasped. "So hard, and thick…." He growled and she moved. At that moment, her words and body made him lose control. He once again laid her on her back and began thrusting into her at a steady pace. She yelled his name and he pounded into her with two, hard strokes. A small reward for saying his name. She half moaned half gasped, and he pressed his lips against the hollow of her throat as she tangled her fingers in his long, silver hair. Blood rushed in their ears, their veins filled with molten lava as they moved together in an intimate dance. "Sesshoumaru… Sesshoumaru…!" She chanted his name and he nearly snarled as she dug her fingertips into his back.

"Yes." He picked up the pace again, the bed moving wih his every thrust. He picked her up and stood, making her gasp with a startled noise. He pressed her back against a wall and gripped her ass tight, his thrusts going deeper. There was no give to the wall, making it easier for him to pound into her. She thrust her arms around his neck, clinging to him desperately as he whispered in her ear. "My name. That's the only word you need to know right now. Just my name." She smiled and nipped his ear, making him growl.

And then she proved him wrong, because there were a few other words she needed _him_ to know.

"Sesshoumaru, I love you."

For a minute he stopped breathing and he just looked at her. Then, with a kiss that held all his fierce desires he thrust into her with inhuman speed, his shaft growing thicker within her. She moaned and pulled away from his kiss, panicked slightly. "Sess- Sesshoumaru… we don't have-" she gasped as he nipped her neck, growling and snarling as he kept his pace. "Protection! My family is always… very fertile!" He snapped his teeth together and bit her shoulder gently.

"The advantage of having a youkai as your lover, Tsuki my love, is the ability to control our potency." And with that he flicked her sensitive nub, sending her into an orgasm so strong she saw stars. She gasped his name and clung to him, gasping and moaning as he joined her, his shaft jerking inside her. Each of his short blasts of seed was strong enough to feel like another thrust. His legs shook as he walked to the bed and finally gave as he tumbled down with her on his chest, still lodged deep inside her. Him, the mighty Sesshoumaru, weak kneed after a bout of lovemaking.

It made her giggle, which earned her a light slap on the ass. "Don't you dare laugh at me woman." The reprimand was made sweet by his small smile and gentle hands. She sighed happily, nuzzling his chest and neck. His hands rubbed her back and his voice rumbled in his chest. "I love you, Tsuki. Don't forget it, I am not likely to repeat it often."

She smiled, blushing with pleasure. "I'll give you reasons to." She yawned and closed her eyes, fully intending to fall asleep on his warm, hard chest. That was when she felt him move, stroking her on the inside. She moaned, looking at him. "Sesshoumaru…?" She saw his demonic grin that gave her chills, and she shook her head. "Oh no, no way. I am satisfied for tonight and you should be too, after all that." She squeaked when he rolled on top of her, his body flush against hers.

"Koi, I'm a dog demon. I'm never satisfied." He grinned at her wide eyes and stroked her inside, slowly.

She moaned. "Oh I am so dead tonight." He only chuckled before they were both lost in their pleasure once more.

AN Whew…. (blushing madly) I read a LOT of Christine Feehan. Seriously, I recommend all her novels. They rule. Anyways. (Looks at clock which reads 1:27 am) ….Goodbye. (Knocks out on computer.) The things I do for you people…


	18. FANART WHOOHOO!

Exciting NEWS! ^-^ I have my first Pictures up on deviant art and I have uploaded a pic Of Sesshy and Tsuki! I have decided that i will try to make a pic for each of the chapters most memorable moments. You guys can tell me what moments you want from what chapters! How does that sound? And remember everyone to review, it keeps me motivated! The Fanart is either under my name MiseryAria or Sesshoumaru Tsuki! Take a look!

(Sou holds up sign) *Dont Feed Author!* (Shinju whacks him)

... Why do my ears burn...?

Anyways, Thanks you guys for the review I've had so far! My two most faithful reviewers, Angel of Randomosity and Silent Phntasm! And Angel, I would have had a nosebleed too if I was anywhere near awake -_- I wrote that chapter around 1:30 am. I dont know why but i work best near midnight. o.o? Well anyways, thanks again everyone for reviewing.


	19. Singing for the Moon

A.N. Ah, another long period of absence. Forgive me my loves, I have been naughty. Anyways, hope you enjoy this. Intensity will be going up, so be forewarned. By the way, there will be a song in here that I came up with on my own. You can use it freely so long as I'm mentioned as the writer, please and thanks.

Singing for the Moon

Tsuki woke to the warmth and strength of pale arms wrapped around her, the sound of a strong, calm heart at her ear, and sweet lips pressed against her head. She cracked an eye open to take in the site of torn bed sheets, a bare, gutted mattress, and even a torn curtain. She yawned, shook her head in disbelief, and looked up at the golden eyes slanted her way. "Do you usually pull a Cullen thing like this?"

Sesshoumaru's hand pressed into her back, pressing her closer to him with that simple, but strong, gesture. With a raised brow he asked "A Cullen thing?" He rolled her over onto the plush carpet, lowering his head to kiss down her neck and lingered on her chest. His lips traced where her fluttering heart beat.

Her words were soft when she meant to be sarcastic. "Figures you wouldn't read vampire books." She ran her hands through his hair, reveling in being able to touch the silver threads. "You'd better stop that, Sesshoumaru. I'm so sore I can feel muscles I never knew I had." She sighed, despite her words. She adored the way his hands so gently traced her figure, startling her when he would suddenly apply pressure and knead. His warmth surrounded her, and she felt like she was melting away. Everything she ever knew, the pain, the loneliness, the pure agony that was her daily life, it faded against the golden sun of his eyes. Wherever his lips would touch, electricity and heat made its way through her nerves and made her crazy. He stopped to look at her, eyes so soft, despite his lips being straight as ever, without frown or smile.

She lifted her fingers to trace his lips, and he closed his eyes. He too was deeply moved by this girl. From the beginning she had never bothered him. When almost anything a human would do was enough to annoy him, he never found her annoying. He had found her intriguing. Her smile was so strong despite her life. Her heart, so kind, so warm, so utterly untainted by the scars and misery. As she touched his face, traced his markings, he was nearly astounded that she would open that scarred yet strong heart to him. He was used to having the blind, lustful love of woman, human and demon. He was Sesshoumaru Sama, after all. But she didn't love him blindly, she wasn't ignorant of his coldness, of his temper.

She loved him unconditionally.

As he finally, truly realized that, unsure of why he hadn't done so before, he leaned down and kissed her passionately. She opened to him, unafraid, totally giving. He looked down at her, grinning with masculine pride that she was flushed and definitely aroused. She gave him a mock scowl, and he nipped her pouty bottom lip. She stretched and yawned again, obviously preparing to get up. But when she moved he felt her against him, and despite the full night of love making, he found himself ready and wanting. She obviously felt him, because she gave him a look that clearly said 'oh hell no'.

However, who was he to be denied?

Deftly turning her onto her stomach, he slid his arm between her breasts, his hand gently holding her neck. She tried to look at him and tell him to wake the hell up, but his hand restrained her and the flared head of his erection penetrated her slowly. She gasped and arched her back, forcing him in a little farther. His deep chuckle made her shiver. "You are mine, koi. I'll take you whenever, and wherever, I want you." He nipped her shoulder, soothing the reddened spot with his tongue. "And you have the same right, Tsuki. No one else will be allowed to touch you." He ran a clawed hand down her back. "No one else will be allowed to kiss you." He kissed her neck, trailing his hot mouth up to her ear. She shivered and moaned. Just his voice was making her wetter by the moment. "No one else can whisper in you ear this way, no one else can make you shiver with desire." His voice dropped lower and he was nearly snarling. "And if anyone ever dares to touch you in anyway, they will answer to this Sesshoumaru."

He gently bit her shoulder, forcing himself all the way inside of her, making her shout with pleasure as she trembled and moaned. "No one else is allowed to love you as much as I do." And with that last rumbling decree he pounded into her with a fierceness that stole her breath. He was everywhere to her, she felt him, tasted him, breathed him, and even if her eyes were closed she could see and hear him. Every one of his breaths was a growling pant as she whispered his name, chanting it like a prayer.

His fingers found the delicate nub, expertly flicking it and she yelled his name, exploding around him. With a swift exhale, he allowed himself to do something he had never allowed with another female. As he plunged all the way inside and stayed still, enjoying her quivering heat, she slowly felt something different. He was growing thicker and thicker inside of her, a little more so around the base. When she moved slightly to look at him, his arms wrapped around her waist and, snarling softly, he curled his shoulders over hers to push her upper body to the floor gently.

"Se- Sesshoumaru… what is… that?" He was panting as he kissed her shoulder again and again, licking her neck and nipping repeatedly. Without answering her he very slowly and only slightly began to move inside of her. She was so tight he almost shouted with pleasure and madness. He moaned, growling and panting. He moved again and this time she screamed, convulsing again around him. He grinned, pressing his face against her neck.

"Do you feel me, Tsuki? I'm stuck inside of you. I can't get out of you now." She turned to stare at him, wide eyed, gasping as he jerked inside of her, his head snapping back as he started to release himself inside of her. He bared his fangs, clenching his teeth, sucking in a breath to pant out "And I'll continue like this…" He snarled, "… for quite a while." He continued to jerk inside of her, his shaft throbbing and twitching so strongly she felt every move. She came twice more in the span of five minutes and, exhausted, she just lay there on the floor. Sesshoumaru's arms still held her close, his face pressed against her neck as he snarled, cursed and moaned. Her whole body throbbed with intense heat, and he was sure he'd go insane. He'd never came so much and for so long in his life. He was fairly sure they'd both die like this, not that he would mind, not at all.

It was so strange, yet so perfect to her. She was utterly satisfied, her body hot but relaxed, and she could feel every move, the subtle thrusting of his hips, the way his washboard stomach would tighten, all his muscles bunching up as he prepared to climax again, the way he nuzzled her neck or his hands tightened on her hips. The enormous strength in the muscles of his arms as they would bunch up against her sides, she could feel the trembling in every muscle of his body each time he released into her, again, and again, and again.

Finally, gasping and moaning, he gently pulled himself out once he was back to his normal size, and still he released twice more, most of it finding the soft skin of her bare ass. Looking down at her, her smooth, curved back, fine ass and flushed face that was turned so she could look at him, made him growl low in his throat. But as he looked back down to her ass and thighs, where the evidence of their love making and his many orgasms continued to spill, he moaned softly and ripped his eyes away before he took her again. He collapsed on top of her, and she panted, both of them laying still for a good 30 minutes until she finally had enough breath to say "What in the name of the dear Mother was THAT?"

Chuckling sleepily he growled playfully. "That was the Lord Sesshoumaru, dog demon of the west in all his glory." Yawning, he lifted her up easily, grabbed one of the only unsoiled blankets and wrapped it around them both. He carried them into another room near his, collapsing on the bed there. "You won't sleep on the floor again."

Smiling softly and yawning herself, she cuddled close to him, listening to his gentle heart. "It doesn't matter where I sleep now, whether I'm on the ground or in the clouds, so long as you are beside me, Sesshoumaru." _No matter how brief my time with you will be. _That last thought danced in her head as she fell asleep in his arms once more.

That night….

Sesshoumaru stretched his arms above his head after he knew no one was around, cracking his back as well. He followed his nose and ears to his new mate, who stood in the garden by the small wisteria tree. True, she didn't know that, as far as he was concerned, they were 'married', but so long as she stayed by his side he couldn't care less. And he was NOT about to get crammed into some small place and have rice thrown at him. He watched her tiny frame as she stood, looking at the full moon, the first full moon of fall. She lifted her voice unto a rising wind and the sweet melody touched his ears before the words touched his heart.

Sweet silver sound carried by the wind,  
Soft spoken words, sad words of farewell.  
Never wanted to leave anyone behind,  
How grievous for the one who fell,  
In love with you...

Sweet moonlight, hear my cry!  
Carry these words through time  
Remind him, its not goodbye,  
Remind the gentle love of mine...

Hear me, dear love of mine,  
No matter the trial or time.  
When you think of me, do not pine.  
I am here always, always I'm...  
...Here...

Memories will hold for you,  
All that I cannot provide.  
I must go now, like moonlight,  
And you must stay, and bide  
I will be here again one day.

Sweet moonlight, hear my cry!  
Carry these words through time  
Remind him, its not goodbye,  
Remind the gentle love of mine...

Dear Moonlight, keep my song,  
And let my dear love know,  
He will not wait long,  
Do not grieve me so.

I will be the moon and starlight  
Upon his upturned face.  
So turn to the gentle night,  
No matter what be the place.  
I am here.

Sweet moonlight, hear my cry!  
Carry these words through time  
Remind him, its not goodbye,  
Remind the gentle love of mine...

Sesshoumaru leaned on the wall just inside the doorway, hand covering his face as Eric's words shot through him. _But no matter what I have to watch her die. There's no way around it. The next time you see me, she and I… We will both be dead. _

Time passes…..

It was fall, the colors changing endlessly in the trees. And Tsuki's favorite holidays were near. But her top fav was tonight. Enter the night on which faeries danced, wolves howled, and witches made love to vampires…

All Hallow's Eve!

Ok, so it was more commonly known as Halloween, but hey, in her religion it was All Hallow's Eve and it was her night. Even in the times of her first lives this time of year would be celebrated in honor of the dead and mystical creatures and the powers of the 'witches'.

She turned her face, checking her makeup in Sesshoumaru's bathroom mirror. Since they had begun… doing things, he had very sneakily moved her into his room. She had come in every night to find another one or two of her items placed in his room and bathroom as if they had always been there. When she had turned a raised brow on Sesshoumaru, he had continued whatever it was he had been doing as if he didn't notice. However, she had always caught that he would silently watch her from the corner of his eye, judging her reaction.

Kagome watched as her husband chased Onikuso, Sango and Shinju around. The girls were dressed as zashiki-warishi with white kimonos and silver flowers tied into their hair, while Onikuso had chosen to be a bakeneko, bearing a cat mask on the side of his head and a black kimono and his black ears atop his head. Kagome had thought it was hilarious and adorable. Hana had dressed up in a traditional but light 'hime' outfit, while Sou had dressed in monk garb. She had been struck to see how eerily similar they had seemed to her memories. She had dressed in Miko garb while Inuyasha had, of course, worn his own red hakama and robe. She glanced at Sesshoumaru, trying not to laugh. The man was elegant as ever, in his true form with elven ears and magenta markings, claws at full length and two elegant ruffs of fur down his back in an x shape. The way they were draped reminded her of his and Inuyasha's father, a picture of whom she had been able to see thanks to Sesshoumaru.

He was wearing a robe and hakama similar to his usual wear, but not as showy or dangerous. But, Kagome wanted to laugh, not at how he looked, but how he… well _looked_. He looked like he wanted to run up those stairs and drag Tsuki out of the bedroom. It seemed he wanted to know what she looked like wearing a kimono. Kagome again looked at all of them, feeling like she was back in her journeys in the edo period. She sighed.

Finally, she saw Sesshoumaru move, just barely, to stand straighter, staring at the stairway. Tsuki came down, wearing a red kimono with small blue flames adorning it in ornate patterns. The kimono was arranged to show milky shoulders and a curvy leg when she walked. It hugged her shape and made her look that much more tempting, and she had a fox tail and fox ears upon her head.

Sesshoumaru found himself barely grinning, saying "Koki-teno…" in a low, admiring voice. Red contacts met with golden eyes and she smiled. Kagome would have just said Kitsune, or Fox demon, but it seemed the Koki-teno, or a spirit fox which lured in human men with a beautiful human form, was the correct answer.

Sou, Hana, Inuyasha and Kagome all took turns taking care of the kids and teasing Sesshoumaru and Tsuki. Sesshoumaru had forgotten the other's existence as he usually did and went immediately to kiss Tsuki and touch all the bared skin that the seductive kimono had offered, instinctively laying his claim on the girl. She had been completely flustered, and as none of them had seen her so embarrassed they had to laugh their asses off. Not only that but for the stoic lord to do something like that so openly was completely astounding. When the matter was brought up, he didn't answer, but Tsuki did.

"He's Sesshoumaru, he'll do whatever it is he wants, consequences be damned. He doesn't give a rat's ass what anyone else thinks." The tone she said it in made it hard to determine if it was a compliment or a reprimand. All through the night, a small battle for dominance went on between them, and it started when Sesshoumaru had tried to bite her shoulder in reprimand for that comment. She had very lightly smacked him on his mouth, leaving her hand on his lips while she glared at him.

His disbelieving face and voice sent Kagome and Inuyasha into hysterics. "Did you just warn me off?" He had pushed closer to her, making her crane her neck up to look at his imposing height. He arched a single, haughty brow, as if expecting her to apologize and prostrate for doing something so ludicrous. She arched her own brow in a mimic of his expression, before turning her back on him, spinning on her heel so the fake tail would smack against his leg before continuing the way they were originally going.

Inuyasha howled with laughter, which earned him a smack so hard and quick, no one ever even saw it. He was just laughing one second and on the ground next, with a very stoic Lord walking away as calm as ever. When Sesshoumaru finally caught up to Tsuki he was growling low in his throat, but his thoughts of smacking that ass that swayed so maddeningly turned from violent to lustful when she threw a very, very seductive look over her bared shoulder. Her long lashes veiled her fiery green eyes, her full, pouted lips curving into a soft, inviting smile.

"I've challenged you. What will you do, I wonder?" She flipped her hair as she continued to walk away, but Sesshoumaru, with a low growl that built into a snarl, snatched her and sped them off to their home, not even making it past the living room before he showed just what he would do.

The next day, there were many reports of sightings, claiming two demons had flown through the city streets and the night sky, one with murderous intent and the other with a beckoning smile. The city was quite scared for a good while.

A/N:: Ok so not too intense actually and I tried to make it a bit longer for you peoples. I'll be working on the next chap soon so I promise not to take so long again.


	20. Silver Serenade

A.N.::Kehehehehehehehehehehehehehe…..

Sesshy isn't mine….

Silver Serenade

Tsuki was still upset with him. Thanksgiving had come and gone, and he had been adamant that he wasn't going to celebrate an American holiday that had nothing to do with him. Finally, when December had rolled in he asked her why she was so upset over something so silly.

He had nearly cursed when she looked at him with eyes filled with a sadness he couldn't comprehend. He had tried to dispel that look with a very gentle, attentive night of pleasure. It had worked, to some extent, but he had felt a twinge of guilt. He decided he'd make it up to her.

He covered her eyes as he led her carefully into the vast living room. She touched his hands, laughing softly. "What are you up to, you sly dog?" She reached out, her fingers tracing the walls until he stopped and leaned close.

His answering smile could be heard in his soft voice. "Just wait and see, Miki." He pressed his lips to her neck, having to bend over to reach. He uncovered her eyes and wrapped his arms around her shoulder, his eyes closed as his ears drank in the sound of her delighted gasp. She turned to see him with his eyes half closed, a soft smile on his lips as he watched her, and she had to cover her mouth. She had never thought she'd see such a gentle expression on his face.

She touched his lips with trembling fingers. "Why are you making such a face? I'm the one who should be smiling. Why do you look so happy?" She hiccupped softly and he looked worried. Her eyes, those eyes of woodland brown and evergreen, started to well up with unshed tears. He had only ever seen her cry once before and they had been tears of sorrow that had wrenched his guts right out by the tips. ((Lovely imagery Sesshy, thanks.))

He cupped her face with his large hands, his thumbs wiping away her tears. "What's the meaning of this, woman? You should be honored, jumping for joy. Not weeping." His voice was low, the deep tenor rumbling straight through her as he bent to kiss her eyelids. His golden eyes looked at her with such warmth she melted on the spot as she turned again to see his gift. The tears really began to fall, and he noticed that her eyes were brighter, the shadows chased out from her eyes revealing emeralds melting into gold, surrounded by sapphire rings. "What do you say, Tsuki? What is your answer?"

She left his embrace, his hands only reluctantly releasing her. She looked at the white dress, a dress made of material as white as snow. The bodice was peasant styled with ribbons crisscrossing in stylish disarray. The skirt was flowing silk that was so light she could barely feel it when she lifted it. It actually fluttered slowly back in to place, making her eyes shine with delight. The sleeves were low on the shoulders, and they were long, princess sleeves that had her thinking of a dress Arwen wore in Lord of the Rings. But what held her eyes were the tiny, magnificent diamonds arranged going down the side of the skirt in shooting star designs, a crescent moon topping them.

Tsuki's eyes were drawn by Sesshoumaru's movement as he moved to a low table by the dress mounted on a mannequin bodice. He lifted a large box of satin and lace, holding it as if he were going to open it for her. She immediately pressed her tiny fingers against the top, and he gave her a heated semi-glare. One hand yanked her up by her arm so he could kiss her, effectively melting her into him as he forced his tongue past her teeth to explore. Once he had her moaning and trembling in his arm, his other hand deftly opened the box, revealing a treasure beyond ones dreams.

He pulled away, and arrogant smile twisting his lips as he watched her, her lips swollen and moist, parted slightly as she panted. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes misty with passion, and he had to kiss her again just for good measure. Taking her chin in his fingers he made her look at the boxes contents. The first was a choker, a silver ribbon with a crescent moon made of silver and diamonds. Then there was a hair pin of curled silver ribbons and a crescent moon hanging on delicate silver chains. The last was another, smaller box. As he brought it out, Tsuki covered her mouth again, and he smiled down at her so tenderly she nearly sobbed. He very carefully removed the contents without letting her see it.

He kneeled, and she nearly back-pedaled right into a wall, but his hand had snatched her too quickly. He kissed her fingers, nibbling on the tip of each finger until they was so sensitive it was ridiculous. Her skin was so hot that, when he slipped the ring on it sent chills racing up her spine. Ever so slowly he slipped a silver ring on to her left hand. As she looked at it, it sparkled and gleamed. It was, again, a crescent moon made of silver with diamond dust liberally sprinkled onto it. However, in its center it carried a clef note. She gazed at the ring that fit her perfectly, eyes misty and soft.

"Tsuki no Utau. Song of the Moon." Sesshoumaru smiled up at her. "No one will have any problems knowing to whom you belong, Utau Tsuki." In his full youkai form, with the two ruffs of silver hanging from his shoulders, he passed his claws over the mark upon his forehead. "Now…" He kissed the ring on her finger. "Answer me." His golden eyes looked at her with a fierce intensity as he kept his head bowed over her hand, his lip against the ring. She trembled, and his hand tightened.

She shook her head, and his eyes narrowed. She shook her head fiercer. "No. No Sesshoumaru. No…no…no, no, no, no, no." She tried to snatch her hand away but he pulled her down instead, his hand going to the nape of her neck where he fisted some of her hair to keep her facing him. Still she tried to shake her head. "Sesshoumaru…!" She sobbed and he kissed her eyelids, bit her chin.

"I won't accept that." His eyes glared down at her, the heat melting her inside out.

"I can't. I can't Sesshoumaru." She sobbed again and he allowed her to press her head against his chest.

"Why?" He rubbed the back of her neck, urging her to tell him.

Tsuki hiccupped. "I'm 17."

"Age has no meaning to me, Tsuki. Technically you're almost as old as I am. Close to a millennia now." He kissed her temple, her cheek, down to her neck.

She pushed away from him, shaking her head. "No. No not that…" She sobbed. "Sesshoumaru, I…" She covered her face and sank down onto her knees, Sesshoumaru wrapping his arms around her with a frustrated look. "Sesshoumaru…" Her voice sounded like her heart was broken, the opposite of what he had wanted to do. "I… I've never lived to see my 18th birthday."

A.N.:: ! Kekekekeke….. I like cliffies…..


	21. Please Hate Me

A/N:: You will ultimately love me, I promise.

Sesshoumaru hadn't talked to her for close to a week. Yea she had refused his offer of marriage, but… Shit she wouldn't live long enough to try on the damned dress let alone walk down the aisle with it! Damn him and his male pride!

Yes, Tsuki was mentally screaming at the conspicuously absent dog demon. She bit her lower lip, chewing on it as her eyes flashed fire and fury and vengeance. She would not be ignored by the object of her affection. She'd be damned before she'd roll over and accept a male tantrum like this. If he was going to ignore her, she wasn't going to ignore him back. No not at all. After all, ignoring someone wasn't just childish…

It was proof they existed to be ignored in the first place.

She had honestly had enough. She had refused him to save both of them from one more heart ache and he was making it easy on her to save them from any heart ache altogether. She paced the room as she thought, catching her reflection in the mirror every once in a while. She was wearing a black soft spaghetti strap and army green pants with tons of pockets and a couple of chain loops that made the pants look like they'd be useful for mountain climbing. Her hair was wild and soft, curly and untamed. It looked like she had just climbed out of bed… a hot and steamy one.

She plopped down on a chair in front of her desk in her old room. Sesshoumaru had taken it hard. He was being even colder than he ever was. Her once strong and silent yet secretly kind Taiyoukai was being absolutely cold even to her. She had accepted he wasn't the kind of guy to publicly admit to feelings or hold her hand or sit close, but he had always given her tiny signs of affection that reminded her that he was there. A subtle brushing of fingers across her palm, the way he moved so that she was automatically fitted beneath his shoulder. Sometimes he would tap his shoulder against her in what she thought was a very canine nudge, to remind her to pay attention or just so he could touch her.

She sighed and rested her head in her hand. She wasn't going to live long enough to make him happy. And even when she was reborn again, she would only give him at the best one or two years. Seriously, a fully grown man with a 15 year old girl? Hard to pull off, even for him. What were they gonna do? How many times was he willing to wait, love, and lose? How many times will he pay for her burial?

She gnashed her teeth, a silent snarl twisting her face as she thought of him, watching her lifeless vessel lowering into the ground. She clutched at her chest as she realized just how much it would hurt to leave him. Her heart was twisting, tearing at the seams and her lungs literally burned, and she had only thought of it. She pressed both of her hands to her face, willing her heart to steady its beat.

She lifted her head and looked herself in the eyes. She didn't want to make him suffer. Even if she was being a little egotistical, she wanted to believe that her death would hurt him. A complicated emotion yes, but she hoped it would hurt, even though she didn't want him to hurt. So how do you resolve that kind of thing? Her eyes slowly swirled blue. She had the answer, and ages enough to help her with it. When you loved someone, but knew you would only hurt them, the way to protect them…

Was to make them hate you.

Her eyes snapped with hard resolve. She was up on her feet, darting out the room and into Sesshoumaru's. She burst in, garnering an irritated look from a semi dressed youkai. She bit her tongue hard to keep from licking her lips and staring. Nothing like that man's body to distract you from plans on making him hate you. Shit. She would have avoided his room if all her stuff wasn't in here.

With a subtle grin as she walked to her stuff, she realized it might actually help. She completely disregarded his existence and rummaged through her stuff. She pulled out a chain bracelet, snapping it on and another smaller chain bracelet and black band for her other wrist. She took out a very long chain and whipped it around her waist expertly. It hung seductively on her hips, showing off the excellent curve.

She barely glanced in one of the closet mirrors to watch Sesshoumaru. His eyes were narrowed on her, he hadn't moved since she had barged in. She bit back a grin. He had expected her to start something, or maybe throw herself into his arms. _How pathetic._ She mentally cringed. She had forgotten how convincing her own acting could be. Once she settled on a role, she changed almost completely. She breathed in deep, she was going to need that talent.

She powdered her face, applied a long lasting, dark red lip gloss. It was a shade darker than blood, a dramatic effect, but she liked it. She did her eyelashes and applied eyeliner, her eyes standing out with shocking intensity that had always been called intimidating. Perfect, she didn't really feel like being bugged. She wanted to do the bugging. She spared another glance, catching a very cold looking demon. His eyes flickered between confusion and hope. He thought she was doing it for him. Arrogant prick.

She didn't even flinch that time. Good, she was doing good. You must first fool your friends to fool your enemies, and you must fool yourself to fool your friends. She primped her hair, fluffing and arranging, finally spraying a perfume. She knew he didn't really like perfumes, he said it blocked out her natural scent. She looked at the name. Midnight Kiss, ah perfect.

She pulled on some bitchin' high heels and stood, testing them as she did a little spin. She shook out her hair and smiled, noticing Sesshoumaru's suspicious eyes with satisfaction. And for the final act, The Exit. She trotted out, energetic and humming. She made it to the front door, was grabbing the handle when a pale hand with stripes on the wrist was slamming against the seam of the door, effectively keeping it closed. She huffed.

"Where exactly are you going at ten o' clock at night, Tsuki?" His breath was just a whisper and a growl breathed against her ear. She controlled a shiver. He was crowding her, just as he usually did when he felt the need to be extra dominant. His shoulders were bent over hers, his arms on either side, trapping her.

"Where do most girls go late at night? And if you say a street corner I'll go right for where it hurts." She tossed him a saucy glare and flicked his hand. He just growled. She pulled out her acid tongue. "Move you flea infested, butt sniffing, lady fingered mutt. Just because you've lived long enough to rid yourself of the 'fun' gene doesn't mean I have. I barely get to do fun things and tonight, I've got an itch that wont be scratched."

Her words had definitely caught him unawares and she shoved his hand away. He stood a bit back and watched her with cold, golden eyes that promised retaliation. "You go through that door, Tsuki, and I can't guarantee anyone's safety. Least of all yours." He stood tall and stiff.

She cast him an ice blue glare, smirking. "You might not know, but a little blood has never bothered me. I find I rather like the taste. Don't bother following, Sesshoumaru."

"And why wouldn't I follow?"

"Why would you?" She countered. She placed her hands on her hips, waiting for an answer.

He almost snarled. "Because you are mine." He bit out the words as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Tsuki nearly smiled.

She laced her voice with venom. "Yours? I don't belong to anyone, Sesshoumaru. Least of all a prick with an icicle and his head shoved up his ass. You were a fun diversion while I was here, but I'm sick of your possessiveness and growly, no fun attitude. I'm out for… younger meat tonight." She spun on her tiny heels. He had only looked at her as if he were watching the news channel, bored and calculating. She wasn't sure if it was a good or bad sign. She opened the door.

"You expect me to believe you." He sounded as if he was considering something. "You want me to."

She froze. She racked her brain, then raised a brow to look at him incredulously over her shoulder. "What?" She scoffed.

"You are obviously lying." He looked at her with a cold certainty.

Her ire spiked, the fake flames of hatred flared into life, becoming real and reflected in her eyes. She threw her head back and laughed. Her voice was as sweet and melodic as always, she sounded like a child from a horror movie. A beautiful porcelain doll with an axe at the ready. "You really are so full of yourself, Sesshoumaru_-Sama_." She spat his name as if it burned. "Everything you know about me Sesshoumaru, are just the hard facts of my past. As for my personality…" She grinned, dragging a single, crimson nail across her skin and cutting it. "You've barely even scratched the surface." The cut bled less than a second before sealing right back up.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a fraction as an image of her father popped up, the way he had healed so easily from a wound that even he would die from. Sesshoumaru was about to reach out, to touch her, grab her, make sure she was still real when he was out of the door and gone. He looked at his hand as if it had somehow failed him. He nearly snarled, but remained still. He had always had great control over his emotions and body, had always been cool and calm. It was necessary, when you had so many enemies. But now was a different time, he didn't need to worry about being killed or fighting to defend his territory.

What he had to worry about was losing his mate. He had, in his own way, asked her to marry him only so that she would recognize his claim on her. But when she had informed him of her short life span being even shorter than he thought, he couldn't even bare to look at her. It was too painful to imagine her sweet face and old eyes tinted by the pallor of death. For her laughter and smile to become only a memory? To him it was the most heinous thing he had ever imagined. He clenched his teeth.

And now she was acting as if she had used him. She was deliberately trying to hurt him. Kamis save him from self sacrificing females and their ideas. But she had hit a nerve. She ad to be lying. He had never had memories he had thought of as 'sweet'. Never had he labeled anything as 'precious'. If to her it was just another day, another life? How many loves had she known? How many men had shared that tender, good morning kiss and adoring smile? His claws lengthened and he nearly saw red. Damn he was a jealous bastard. And by the looks of her outfit she was about to grind that soft body of hers against another mans.

Oh. Fuck. No.

He snarled and was out the door, into his GTO and racking his brain for where she may have gone. The closest club was just outside town. It had good music but wasn't too well known, since the bar owner was known for strict rules against over-drinking and drugs. It sounded like somewhere she would go. He stepped on the gas and went screeching down the street.

Tsuki pushed open the heavy little door in the alley way, getting a small blast of booze and music and body heat. All right, that was good. She went down the steps, turned a corner, and smiled as she caught the flashing lights and rave like music. Japanese teens knew how to throw the best parties. She went to the bar, waving at the bar owner. He looked surprised to see her, smiling big. "Hey there, Boss. The usual?" She grinned back at him.

He smiled and slid a small glass of thick brown liquid. "Warm choco milk, with a teaspoon of sugar and a drop of honey." He grinned.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Absolutely hilarious, Jynx. Any other sweets for the baby?" Despite her tone she downed it, and immediately her churning stomach felt heavy and settled. She sighed. Jynx just raised a brow at her and she rolled her eyes. "All right, on second thought, thanks." She slid the glass back to him. "Now something real?"

Jynx laughed his warm, deep laugh. He was tall and lean, with wide shoulders and jet black hair. His blue eyes were and electric shock against his raven hair. He had a piercing on his bottom lip and chains in his ear. His bad ass look and charming smile was known far and wide for swooning girls a mile away. His earrings jingled as he mixed a strawberry margarita for her. "You're definition of 'real' drinks is a bit out there hun, seeing as you can't stomach alcohol." He exited the bar and gave her the huge but elegant glass, watching her enjoy the sweetness of the drink as he sat next to her on a stool. "So what brings you back here, kitten?" He ruffled her hair, making her swat at him. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, kicking back and signaling a bar tender to take over.

"The 'Hate me' game." She sipped at her drink and he just scowled. "Don't even say it, Jynx. This time it's for a good reason."

"Kitten, how many guys are you going to drag through the dirt on a rose covered chain? If someone loves you, let 'em love you. You don't have to crush every guy who falls in love with you."

"I didn't crush them. I scared them off. This time, I'm crushing him. And only because I love him back." She sighed and took a bigger drink.

Jynx raised a brow. "Ho' shit babe. Tell me bout him, this I gotta hear." He affectionately rubbed the back of her neck, massaging out any tension. She ignored any hate filled glares she got from other femmes. They were just jealous. Good.

"He's a few inches taller than you, almost the same physique, he's got even more muscles than you, by the way." He scoffed. "He's got this long straight hair that makes me scream with envy and I just love running my fingers through it. And these eyes. So intense they can melt you on the spot." Her voice was filled with her adoration and longing. Not even a full hour and she wanted to be back with him, curled up on his lap, trying to distract him from his work. It usually worked and he would get angry, but she'd just distract him again. He accused her of trying to bankrupt him more than once.

Jynx just raised a brow and scooted her over onto his own lap, ignoring her soft sound of surprise. "Just like old times, kit."

She grinned. "By the way, he's a dog demon." This had his attention.

"Shit, kitten! Do you want me dead? A dog- are you nuts? Do you know how possessive those son's-of-a-bitches are?" He rested his head against hers. "Aw fuck, kit. Well, I've wasted 2 of my lives for you, why not another. You owe me after this." She laughed, scratching the back of the neko youkai's head. He literally started to purr.

"I know, Jynx. Thanks." She leaned her head back against his shoulder, exposing her throat as she yawned slightly. Jynx eyed her throat, then dragged his nose down the length of it tickling her and making her laugh. He was about to grin too when a chill went up his spine and he was sure there was a sword over his head. He shuddered. "Jynx? What's wrong?"

"Can your man's eyes also chill someone straight to the bone?" He wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing on her warmth as the cold seeped in further.

"Hell yes he can. He's here isn't he?" She had turned so she was whispering in his ear, shivering as she thought of how Sesshoumaru must be seeing them. "Play along?"

He pressed his lips against her ear, and she had to fight not to twinge at the oddness of someone not Sesshoumaru being so intimate with her. "For you, anytime. Just promise to put in a good word for me if he tries and kill me. I've got tails to chase." He smiled as she laughed softly. He bit back a remark on how the only tail he was really chasing was hers. He had known of her little secret for a good century and a half, and he'd been intrigued by her strength and beauty.

Sadly, she saw him as a brother and he was one of those men wrapped in a rose covered chain. But if it was for her, he didn't mind. She could smile at him and pierce his heart with her siren's cry, and he would gladly drown for her. He hadn't missed the fact that many of the men were shooting him venomous glances as well. He sighed. "C'mon. Let's dance and teach this dog of yours what it means to hurt."

She shook her head. "I doubt that." But she was on her feet in her dangerous stilettos and leading him through the gyrating bodies. She looked at the empty stage and to the D.J. She gave him a wicked smirk. "Actually, I do know how to make it hurt." Jynx grinned. That was his kit. Hell had no fury like Tsuki out for vengeance. She was playing with a hound of hell and loving it. He broke out into a smile.

He threw her up onto the stage, leaping up as well. They went towards the D.J., talked and grabbed some stuff. Jynx snatched up his baby, an ESP guitar made for the most awesome shreds. The D.J. called up someone else who helped set up some drums and the D.J. broke out his keyboard. The conferred about the song, whistling tunes and agreeing to basically wing it. As the last song died down they began.

She took a deep breath and dove in.

_Sin is the instinct I'm attracted to,_

_Though I swore to live while carrying a cross._

_Your clumsy skills always leave me dry._

_Is the honey from the midnight flower,_

_Too bitter for you?_

_I raise my nails._

_Don't damage me._

_I'm not a woman who belongs only to you._

_The numbers of lies I've piled up and_

_The number of skins I've grinded against_

_Between them you could sometimes see…_

_The scars…_

_You will never know  
The real face beneath the mask_

_I will deceive you until the end_

_Until you go crazy…_

_You and you're precious black car._

_What a boring thought if you think_

_I'm going to be happy over that._

_I'll let you ride me at night,_

_But can't you say at least one decent joke,_

_Seriously?_

_I'll peel out my fangs._

_And bite against you._

_It's okay because you enjoy the pain,_

_Right?  
There are so many men to replace you_

_I could just pick and toss them away_

_This little fantasy you have of me_

_Does not exist_

_I pretend to be an obedient dog_

_As I laugh at you through cat slit eyes_

_Do you really think you own me?_

_Think again._

Jynx and the drummer had their solo, putting in the ferocity and cunning into the music as best they could, striving to keep up with Tsuki's condescending aura.

_The little scenario I've drawn out_

_Is a drama much like tragedy_

_Carry your false illusions of me_

_And go to sleep._

_The numbers of lies I've piled up and_

_The number of skins I've grinded against_

_Between them you could sometimes see…_

_The scars…_

_You will never know  
The real face beneath the mask_

_I will deceive you until the end_

_Until you go crazy…_

_With a clean cut sharper than broken glass_

_Take the truth flowing through the wound_

_And burn it in your heart!_

She panted slightly, smiling at Jynx and the others as the crowd applauded. She bowd and they all jumped off the stage, going back toward the stools until she noticed a certain imposing male waiting there. Seshoumaru stood, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed and his ankles locked. He looked for the world like he was relaxing and she nearly hissed as some skinny bitch in a slinky dress paraded before him and tried to lean in on him. Her gut tightened and her eyes narrowed. Shit, she had slipped. He was actually grinning. At her. He hadn't even looked at the ho. He had straightened to his impressive height, ready to drag her off, but he stopped and scowled as she disappeared into the crowd again.

The scents of sweat, sex and booze clouded his nose so he would have to find her the old fashioned way. He growled low in his throat as he made his way through the crowd, ignoring the mewling and grabbing of the surrounding hussies. His hand slapped more than a few female hands away fiercely, a his fist connected with one or two male faces who dared reach for him. When he found her his eyes nearly bled.

She was excruciatingly beautiful. Her hair flared with brown, gold and red, like the earth after a battle over treasures. Fanning out above her head in wild whips as she tossed her head, chains swung as her hips swayed and thrust sideways. Her hands traced her outline, drawing the attentive male eye, her lips parted, panting, sweat glistening as it made its way down the valley of her breasts. And then there was another set of hands, touching, grabbing, holding.

Jynx was sure he was gonna die, but he'd be damned if he didn't take a good memory with him. She was just too irresistible. There was a glow around her, a dark midnight ring pulling everyone into her, like the ring around the dark side of the moon. She was so tiny, but she was a force to be reckoned with, when she wanted something, no one stood in her way, and when she wanted someone, they tumbled over themselves to comply.

But he had also noticed, if she didn't want to be seen, she wasn't seen. She would only blend in, become another normal person. Nothing special, no gleaming eyes, no flaring hair. She could vanish into the night without a trace, and she often had. But right now her eyes flared with green and gold, catching a gleam of red that set him on edge, made him almost needy. He was about to dip down, nip, kiss, bite, _claim_… But it was too late. She was gone and in her place a magnificent male of perfect height and muscle, with raven black hair and amethyst eyes. He grimaced. _Bye bye, life number 3. _

He found himself dragged into a dark corridor and up against a wall in half a second flat. He was about to brace for the fist coming to his face, but instead he felt soft wisps of silk, and opened his eyes to see dark brown curls in his face. Tsuki stood in the big man's way, defiantly glaring at him as he glared back.

"Drop him."

There was no reply to the acidic demand. The hand only tightened, the man straightened. Jynx choked, gasping for air as his windpipe closed. He, as a demon, was so not used to being over powered so easily. Obviously he was dealing with a much older youkai. "Shit… kitten… the things you… get me into." He coughed a few times.

She delivered a well placed kick to Sesshoumaru's abdomen, and he merely grunted, letting the cat go. She turned, looking at him with worry. "Sorry Jynx, I know I get you into trouble a lot. But what are best friends for?" Sesshoumaru looked as if lost in thought as he touched his stomach.

He had… felt that. He felt like his stomach might actually bruise.

Jynx coughed. "Apparently, we're for getting our asses kicked by jealous boyfriends. Dammit kitten how many lives are you gonna take of mine? I've only got six left y'know. I was saving those for emergencies, ya brat." He ruffled her hair, making her sigh. "Looks like this one's stubborn, you'll have to lose him on your own." He ignored the dogs glare. "I'm back to huntin, kit. You know where to find me." He winked and disappeared, bemoaning another chance at her lost.

She screeched indignantly as she was grabbed around the waist, tossed over the taiyoukai's shoulder and then suddenly dumped in a back alley. _How cliché, just great…_She huffed as she glared up at him. "What part of "I don't want you anymore" don't you get, you rat pissed flea bag?"

She was swallowing _his_ growl before she could even blink. She was pinned to the wall by his broad chest, her legs around his upper stomach as he lifted her slightly above his head, so that he was looking up in order to kiss her. He moved subtly, his muscles rubbing against her as his tongue explored every inch of her mouth, and she was melting. She burned, moaned, mewled and writhed. She tried to pull away but he only snarled, grabbing her by the neck, his thumb guiding her face back to his so he could crush her lips with his, bruising and biting.

She lashed out, her hand smacking his face. But it sounded wrong, it sounded like… skin had torn. She looked at Sesshoumaru, trying to hide her mortification under a mask of contempt and pride. There were four long scratches across the cheek she had slapped, her fingers had curled, raking her nails along his skin as she had slapped him. Her whole body seemed to vibrate, and she panicked slightly as she realized it was Sesshoumaru, a growl building slowly, strengthening and deepening as he glared at her. His voice was warped. "Is this what you want, Tsuki? Me, enraged, bent on vengeance?" He lowered her slowly, before spinning her suddenly, his fingers around her wrists planting her hands against the wall as he bent her forward, stilling her as she thrashed. "Do you want me to kill you, Tsuki?" His low, cold voice sent shivers down her spine.

He leaned down, his teeth scraping her neck, making her gasp. He yanked, and her pants and lacies were down around her knees. She cried out, trying to move out of his grasp. "Let me go, you monster! Don't you dare!" She choked back a sob as two of his fingers were suddenly inside her, moving, stretching. She almost cried. "No!" She sobbed out, "Not like this…!" His other hand went to her cheek, two fingers in her mouth muffling her scream as he entered her. She shuddered.

"What do you want, Tsuki?" His voice was ice as he drew back out, leaving her just cold. He wanted her to admit that she wanted him. He wanted her to cry and wonder why he would not hate her.

Instead he was met with the fury of Hell head on.

She spun and smacked and scratched and bit as much as she could, scoring his skin and making him snarl as he pinned her again, only to have her spit in his face. "Do you really want to know! I want to die! I want to fall into the eternal black Terra Nyx and never return!" She cried out, her voice cracking. "I want to forget! Every last memory! My father, my past, my pain… _you_." As she looked at him her eyes were hard, flames dancing in the shadowy depths, but slowly they faded. Slowly, her eyes became soft, watery, and her voice was quiet.

"So hate me. Despise me." Her voice held accusation as she closed her eyes. "Let me go. Let me rest. Just… let me _die_."

"No." Her eyes snapped open and she nearly mimicked one of his snarls.

"Then I will hate you. I will despise you, this night alone is enough." She held up her trembling hands. "How many memories do you think you just made me relive, Sesshoumaru? How many men's cruel hands and cold voices do you think I just felt and heard? How many rapes did I just have to repeat, because of you and your petty pride?" She shoved, screeching. "I will never forgive you! In your face is the monster of my nightmares!"

"Stop these hysterics, Tsuki." He wrapped his arms around her, trapping her head against his chest and drawing her pants back up to cover her. She tried to shove him away, but as her hands touched his chest, she felt him trembling. She felt his heart racing and stuttering.

His voice was so soft that she could only barely discern the note of pain in his voice. "Stop, Tsuki. Stop speaking, for if you don't I really will destroy half of the world, if only to distract myself." He buried his face in her shoulder, his arms tight around her as he trembled. She shut her eyes tight, turning her face up to the black, starless sky as she tried to hold back her tears. He was trembling in her arms, in pain. Why did this man endear himself so to her? Why was this undefeatable, immortal and untouchable man trembling at the thought of her hatred? She clenched her teeth, and just as she was about to spit out her last, acidic remark that would surely destroy both their happiness, he said something she couldn't believe.

"Forgive me, Tsuki. Please… Forgive me." His hands clenched, fingers digging into her skin. "Stay with me. Whatever time you have left, give it to me. Let me try and find a way to break the curse. Just don't leave." She sobbed, her hands lowered, slipping to his back hesitantly. As she finally started to cry, really cry with soft, heart wrenching screams of agony her hands tightened on the back of his shirt, determined to never let go.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Sesshoumaru cradled the sleeping girl to his chest as he sat in the garden, beneath her favorite wisteria tree. He ran his claws through her hair, brushing aside her bangs. His gaze was soft and forlorn as he looked down on her sleeping face. His face was as devoid of emotion as usual, calm and composed. But his heart warred. Why did he have to actually fall in love with possibly the only being in the world he could not truly have?

A/N:: Song is Perfect liar by Megurine


	22. Sweetest Song

One Last Love Song

Sesshoumaru held Tsuki's hand as they entered Inuyahsa and Kagome's kitchen. Sango and Shinju tackled Sesshoumaru while Onikusu gently grabbed onto Tsuki's pant leg. They had been woken up so they could share a small meal before making a New Year's wish. Onikuso smiled up at Tsuki, his eyes big and innocent. She lifted him up and smiled, nuzzling his little head, making him giggle. Sesshoumaru looked at her, and Inuyasha couldn't help but notice that the bastard _almost_ looked wistful. Tsuki set Onikusu down and caught sight of the food placed on the table. With a delighted smile she moved as quickly as her furisode would allow. It was blue with a crescent moon on her right shoulder and amber colored flowers growing on vines twined around her arm, waist and down to her feet. Sesshoumaru wore a black kimono that bore a crescent moon on his left shoulder. The same flower pattern twined around his kimono, but the flowers were green, the edges ringed in blue.

Tsuki looked up at Sesshoumaru when she had a plate waved in front of her face, it was full of the shrimp tempura she adored and she smiled at Sesshoumaru, who was studiously looking away from her. She chuckled. _Always the tough guy._ She brushed her fingers over his hand as she took the plate from him, and his amber eyes slanted to meet her green ones. She smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek, tugging on a silken lock of his silver hair to pull him down to her, eliciting a growl from him. "Don't think I'll be one of those demure girls who are happy with an occasional brush of the hand and a kind look, Sesshoumaru." Her narrowed eyes held mischief as her mouth curled slightly in a feline grin. "I need a clear and constant confirmation of your love and happiness." He seemed ready to respond when she was suddenly ignoring him the way he usually did to her. He glared at her, and she looked at him through the corner of her eyes, mimicking his usual gesture. "Not very endearing, is it?" She smiled, but shivered as his clawed finger tips traced from the inside of her elbow down to her palm.

"It is effective, however." He smirked as she glared at him. But damn he knew how to turn the tables. She suddenly grinned though. A woman always knew how to turn the tables in her favor again. After all, the Gods created woman so that man would never rise high enough to challenge the Gods, essentially making woman the number one weakness. Sesshoumaru's only warning to her plan was a gleam in her eye and a hand brushing over his thigh. His back went completely rigid as the others sat to eat, Sou and Inuyasha trading confused glances. Sesshoumaru looked a lot more uptight than he had a few minutes ago, while Tsuki looked utterly smug. Tsuki chatted happily away with Kagome, giggling softly as she rubbed Sesshoumaru's thigh, looking at him with a sweet smile. Little did the others know, she was rubbing a much more intimate place. Sesshoumaru held his own, she had to give him that. He just looked constipated, was all.

"Tsuki, is there any kind of dress or makeup you like?" The question was from Hana, who smiled kindly as she held Miroku's hand. Tsuki's hand stilled where it was, the pressure making Sesshoumaru nearly groan. As it was he had to swallow a small sound, and he cleared his throat to hide it. She smiled at him, about to answer when his hand pressed down on hers, making her move it. She slightly blushed at the erotic gesture. She swallowed. "Uhm, I think Lolli clothes are my favorite. I love the cutsie gothic stuff with bows and frills and skulls. Call me morbid but I think the combination of cute and scary is awesome. Like a little girl with big, innocent red eyes, or a porcelain doll. My mom used to dress me up like a doll and I would be really happy." As she said 'happy' she gave a good tight squeeze and Sesshoumaru covered his mouth politely to cough.

"Creepy." Kagome giggled. "You're birthday's soon right? We'll get you a pretty dress and some jewelry to go with it."

Tsuki's hand stilled, and Sesshoumaru found himself no longer so… stiff. He took his hand in hers, tilting his head to look at her with a veiled, but very soft look. Tsuki's smile was just a bit sad, though she hid it well as she looked at Kagome and answered brightly. "But I already have this, and it isn't coming off soon." She tugged on the chain around her neck.

"Sesshoumaru can always take that off easy, you know. It'd be like a piece of string to him." Kagome smiled, but Tsuki shook her head, placing a hand over the padlock.

"It's… precious to me. To take it off… would be complicated in more than one way." She smiled up at Sesshoumaru, who looked at her with suspicion, but nodded. She took his hand and stood, pointing at the clock. "It's time make our wish. I wonder, what will you wish for this year, Sesshoumaru?" She smiled up at him, twining her fingers through his, and he allowed it.

He looked at her with hooded eyes, the golden orbs soft and liquid. "What is there to wish for?" His other hand rested at his obi, where Tensaiga and Bakusaiga would rest in three more days. He had been reminiscing on his ability to control life and death, when it had hit him. Perhaps Tensaiga could undo the curse. If she lived past her 18th birthday, it would break the cycle. The curse would be ended. It had to be ended.

He assisted Tsuki up onto the roof, setting her onto his lap. Tsuki couldn't help but notice the difference that had been achieved over the one year they had spent together. She smiled as she rested her head happily on Sesshoumaru's shoulder, her forehead pressed against his jaw as his cheek rested on her head. They watched the oncoming sunrise together, each making their wish silently as the sky became tinged with colors and created an image beyond beauty. Even with a few grey clouds approaching, the colors were undimmed. Tsuki sighed, and just as she was about to comment, Sesshoumaru pressed his lips against her ear, and very quietly, so only she would hear…

He sang.

Now it wasn't really a full blown song, mind you, but his voice held a certain lilting melody to it as he spoke in her ear.

_Like a song at midnight,_

_Appearing unexpectedly._

_A phantom of moonlight,_

_Ethereal, wild, and free._

_She's a creature of fairytale,_

_Tears which form a merrow's pond,_

_She plays hide-and-seek with _

_The hounds of Hell._

_She lifts your spirits high,_

_And for her alone _

_Moonlight graces the sky._

_She is the beauty of faye lore,_

_With the forest trapped in her eyes._

_Surpasses any beauty gone before._

_I fear she is like moonlight,_

_Fading and gone with morning._

_But I touch her warm skin,_

_And all is right._

_She is my own_

_Tsuki no Otome._

She breathed a shaky breath as he pressed his lips to her temple, cheek, and the corner of her mouth. She pressed her face to his chest and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, his face turned towards the morning sunlight. She made a small sound and he tilted his head slightly, his eyes looking down at her silky head. His breath caught. The sunlight was caught in the dancing tendrils of her hair that were blown by the slight breeze. Amid her dark hair were strings woven of the finest gold and garnet and they shined brilliantly enough to blind him. She lifted her eyes up to him, and he was caught in them immediately. Mesmerized, dazed with a sleepy expression as he watched the green swirl into gold and back again.

"Sesshoumaru, I'm sorry." Her voice was so soft and sounded so young. It reminded him that she really was still a child in this body. He looked at her fully, his question in his eyes. She looked up at him, her eyes doll like, without any real emotion. It was just an honest, straight on look. "Sesshoumaru. You think that I'll die on my birthday, which is three days from now. But I never said that I would die on my birthday. I said I had never lived to be 18 before."

Sesshoumaru's hands tightened around her shoulders as he stared down at her with complete, unhidden horror.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Song of the Last Wish

Inuyasha's head whipped around as his ears picked up her words. "What the hell? What do you mean you're gonna die, nii-chan?" He stood, nearly slipping on the tiles. Kagome stood up as well, her eyes big and worried. The others all looked worried as well as they turned to look at her. She shook her head and closed her eyes.

"What is meant to be has to be." She turned to Sesshoumaru with sad eyes. "No matter how much you want it to change. There's nothing we can do." Sesshoumaru clutched her to him by her shoulders, his fingers leaving bruises as he tried to crush her to him, to keep her there beside him as she gently ran her fingers through his silver hair. He trembled as the others approached carefully, but kept a small distance as a low growl built low in Sesshoumaru's chest. Nothing was more dangerous than a youkai who feared for his beloved's life.

"There is one thing you can do."

The voice came from behind them all, near where they usually accessed the roof. As they all turned to see the new intruder, all except two were surprised to see a male version of Tsuki. Yoru looked at her sadly. "I heard everything from your father, and when I made an offering to the ancient God of the Dark Moon, I regained my own memory as well." Tsuki stood, patting Sesshoumaru's hand as it tightened on hers. He walked just a bit behind her as she approached her former brother. "I remembered, that we went through a lot of life times together, after Tsukigomori (Dark Moon, Cloudy Moon) fell in love with Mother all over again. I was born first in one of our lifetimes, and then your 'father' created you. We were half blood siblings in our first life together, and then twins for many lives afterwards. But then, you learned that I would share in your curse, and you broke it for me."

Sesshoumaru turned to her, eyes slightly accusing. "You knew how? Why didn't you tell me, Tsuki? Why did you keep it secret?" She shook her head and he nearly snapped.

"It wont… no…" She looked up, her eyes shimmering as she looked at Yoru. The two exchanged a long, deep look. It was a look that meant they were agreeing on something, and Yoru closed his eyes, nodding only once. "It will work. It… will work, finally, for me." She turned to face Sesshoumaru.

"Your father wishes for this to end as well. At his request, he was chained inside a Sanitarium, and all the staff have been paid to remain silent. When you're curse is lifted, he too will cease to exist." Yoru watched as she turned to look at the sunrise, nodding her head as she drew something from her pocket. It shined silver as the sunlight hit it, and as she held her hand up it was revealed as a long chain, the same width as the one around her neck.

At the end dangled a silver key.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "That day, when you first met with Yoru and I stopped Eric, that's what Eric dropped, wasn't it?" She turned, a very small smile on her lips as she nodded. "Then that chain…?"

"It binds my soul to this body. It is placed around the neck of a still born, and binds my soul within the infant corpse. I am no more than a shadow possessing the dead which never lived. I am the child of the dark side of the moon, and thus have no true form. The only true feature I have are my eyes." She touched the corner of her eye, her lids half way down as she remembered the many dreams she had of her true father, the one who had fallen in love with her mother and given birth to her soul. "I am not human, nor demon. I am not youkai, nor kami. I am only a shadow." She held up the key to Sesshoumaru, who examined the delicate silver. "I know what I will wish for this year. Koi, Sesshoumaru, please. Break my curse." She smiled. "I want you to break it for me, because I cannot do it myself. Only someone who truly cares for me can undo the chain. Only you can set me free."

Sesshoumaru looked from the key to her, and Kagome tugged on Inuyasha's sleeve, worried. She wondered if it would work. Sou and Hana held each other close, tears welling up. They weren't sure if it was from happiness that she would be set free, or fear that it wouldn't work. Shinju and Sango held hands, eyes big and curious as the watched the events with intrigue. Yoru's face was a careful mask, and as Sesshoumaru slipped the key into place, Yoru closed his eyes, lowering his head in acceptance. Tsuki touched Sesshoumaru's face softly as she smiled at him, her eyes soft and filled with love and tears. He smiled back down at her, his free hand covering her smaller one which rested on his cheek. His hand turned the key, but Onikuso's little voice spoke as Sesshoumaru finished the turn.

"If you are only a shadow and the chain is removed, you won't remain in the body, will you?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as Tsuki's tiny figure was enveloped by the morning sun and her smile shined brightly. A single tear fell as she stepped away from his frozen form. "You are always, just a little too smart, Onyx. I'm sorry Sesshoumaru. Thank you, for finally setting me free, and…" She paused as tiny, shining orbs lifted from her body, black and gold stars slowly floating en-masse from her shoulders and head as her soul left. The chain fell to her feet and her eyes slowly lost their light. "…Goodbye." Her body, crumpling in a fashion similar to a wooden puppet, fell backwards over the edge of the roof. Sesshoumaru shouted as he watched her, with all her shining hair enveloping her body like a cloud. Using his demonic speed he stood on the ground just below her with is arms outstretched to catch her. The girl fell into his arms, empty eyes still looking slightly up, soft smile still in place. Even in death she looked at him with love, and it wasn't until tears started running from her eyes that he realized…

For the first time in his life since he could remember, he was crying. The tall, stoic figure wore no expression as he looked down at the corpse of his former lover, only the streaks of salt water droplets running down his cheeks betrayed his shattered soul. His breathing was strange, shaky as if something was blocking his inhales, and he knelt down on one knee. He settled her more comfortably in his arms, her cheek against his shoulder as he brushed away the hair from her face. He looked into her lifeless eyes, his thumb tracing her lips. "Still warm. You were always, abnormally warm. That's why you hated summer." He cupped her cheek in his hand, his chest tight as he felt that warmth seeping away far too quickly, stealing the warmth from his own body as well. "Tsuki? Tsuki, you can't leave yet. I'll get Tensaiga and…"

"It won't work." Yoru looked down at him from his place on the roof, where the others kneeled, crying and holding each other with shocked and horrified expressions. "The demons which take souls won't be there. Her soul was taken by her true father, Tsukigomori. He has waited centuries to be reunited with her, so there's no way he'd let the chance slip by. As a Kami, he wasn't allowed to meddle with earthly affairs, but he did adore his daughter. There's nothing we can do now. I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-Sama."

Kagome and Hana cried with loud, lung wracking sobs as the men wept silently. The children cried with their loud, childish wails as their parents tried to calm them with little success. Sesshoumaru's hand hovered over her face as he looked down at her with a blank expression. Slowly, his lips turned down into a scowl and his eyes bled red. His nose scrunched up as his lips snarled, clutching the girl who had stolen his heart in less than a year, he lifted his head to the early morning sky.

And as the snow began to fall, winter heaving its last breath, Sesshoumaru screamed.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Returning a Star to the Sky

Sesshoumaru stood in the large room where he had stored the wedding dress he had had commissioned for Tsuki. The designer, a lean, delicate young man, stood beside him, politely waiting in silence. Sesshoumaru looked it over, touching the crescent on the choker. "You are dismissed, I've already told you what I want done." The smaller man nodded and left, clapping his hands quietly to signal his assistants. Sesshoumaru remained and traced his claws carefully down the soft material. With a sigh he was gone from the room, locking it with an air of finality. Yoru's words rang in his head.

"_I only say this so it won't hurt so much later. With the curse broken, she will not be reborn."_

He knew that. He did. But it didn't make it any easier to not hope. To stop dreaming. Again he sighed, righting his black tie. He looked out the glass door at his wisteria tree. His heart nearly stopped as he saw Tsuki reaching up to touch one of the dangling boughs, the purple flowers swaying in the slight breeze. She smiled and turned to him, eyes shining with love. He raced through the door, reaching the wisteria tree only to realize he was alone, the wisteria offering only one perfect bough of blue-violet flowers. With shaking fingers he raised a clawed hand to touch the delicate flowers, only to have it fall into his hand. He looked down at it as memories assaulted him. "Falling into my arms lifeless, just when I thought I had reached you. You are so much like your mistress." The tree had become hers after so many times of finding her napping beneath it, or talking to it, or watering it, or playing with the flowers. He shivered and placed the perfect bunch of flowers in his breast pocket as he exited his home.

The memorial was short, and held at sundown. The burial itself was held at night, on the night of a new moon. It was a last attempt at spite, as Sesshoumaru hoped Tsukigomori watched all their suffering and sorrow. He had never even heard of such a god, but it turned out that it was a very ancient god worshipped in ancient times. Tsukigomori was merely a name Yoru had supplied to simplify things. He imagined Tsuki sitting there, in the darkness of a new moon. She would hate it, he knew. She adored the moonlight, and was scared of pitch darkness. She didn't like the noises that tended to happen only at night, and it was so endearing to him.

His face was stoic as he approached her coffin, and in a final, desperate moment, he opened it, revealing a masterpiece of morbid magnificence. Tsuki, with skin the color of the pale moon and lips just as white, was adorned in a golden dress made of sheer, fluttery material. Her hands were left down at her sides and her lips were turned in the adoring smile. The gown was amazing on its own, with tetra stars made of diamond cut glass holding the one shoulder sleeve. A golden tetra star graced her forehead in a gypsy tiara and her neck as well. The edges of her skirt, which was styled after an ancient Greek dress, was dusted with diamond cut glass as well, shimmering and sparkling in the light of the Japanese lanterns. Hundreds of flowers, wisteria, lavender, purple roses, and many other violet and purple flowers, were strewn beside her and over her stomach and twined into her mass of curls which shown as it caressed her shoulders and cheeks. The cushion on which her body rested was the same amber as his eyes, and the coffin was black. His hand traced the stylized wood of the black coffin, a work of art as well, the wisteria tree which graced the hood and the flowers and roots that twined around the whole of it.

When Sesshoumaru felt he had burned her image into his mind, he touched his cold lips to her much colder ones, and closed the coffin. The solid thud of the lid shutting was a dramatic and final sound as he whispered her name one last time. He pressed his forehead to the cold wood as he kneeled there, unwilling to let go. He looked up at were the new moon should be, his narrowed eyes filled with his hatred and agony. But it was that single, unnoticed move which brought his attention to something astounding. Where the new moon should have been, a huge, bright star twinkled and shone, seemingly laughing, before it shot across the sky. The small group of people, Kagome, Inuyasha, the triplets, Sou, Hana and Yoru, even Jynx, looked at the sky with wide eyes, joining Sesshoumaru in awe.

It started with only two or three, but eventually fifty or more at a time began to fall. The stars shot across the sky, and all of them believed without a doubt that even the Kami, Tsukigomori, wept for his daughter's loved ones who suffered so. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as he murmured…

Tears fall from the night sky above,

The sky seems to cry on my behalf.

I close my eyes and there lies eternity.

Whose voice whispers from so close?

Who are you who strokes my cheek?

He recalled the song Tsuki had sung, thinking on how well it fit to this night. The sky, and all her friends, cried for her on his behalf. He couldn't cry anymore, as he had spent three entire days staring at a wall, tears streaming down his stoic face. He stood as Kagome sang a soft lullaby and they all took turns throwing a white carnation into the grave as her coffin was lowered down. Sesshoumaru watched as the black box was lowered, and he dropped the bough of wisteria flowers onto it as it settled on the bottom. When the grave keeper started shoveling the dirt onto her, he felt like he was suffocating. Looking up to the still falling stars, he himself fell to his knees. He clutched his chest as he started to cry again.

Well, so much for not having any tears left.

But this time, as it finally sunk in that he would never see her again, he sobbed, his eyes shut tight and his face contorted by anguish as he sobbed gently, his hands covering his face. No one said a word, avoiding their faces and giving the broken Taiyoukai his dignity and privacy.

No one noticed the looming shadow of a man only a few feet away. He was nearly taller than Sesshoumaru, with long black hair and eyes the color of the moonlit forest.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The End

…Isn't it?

I cried. Did you? *giggle*


	23. News Flash

Allright, So I know you've been waiting so I had to post a little news flash. The story IS NOT FINISHED. I have two more chapters to do, but with prom, graduation and moving to new york, I'm short on time. Also I have started a Kagome Naraku fic, dedicated to an awesome young artist who I just learned passed away before she could finish her best work. I will be uploading the last of these chapters soon, I promise.


	24. Hushabye, Lullabye, Never Say Goodbye

Why does your hatred of me make me giggle so? (smiles) Man I've been watching too much Hell Girl. It helped write the last chap. Any ways…

Hushabye, Lullabye, Never Say Goodbye

A lone man, dressed in a black tux and onyx hair tied up in a tight tail kneeled before a grave marker set a-top a grassy knoll strewn with sapphire forget-me-knots. Beside the grey stone decorated by a stone girl resting her arms and head upon it, was a small tree. It was only about 5 feet, with small white flowers on its thin boughs. The branches swayed as a small breeze carried the white petals over the grave. The black haired man stood, running a hand over the stone girl's riot of curls before turning away. He walked, slowly, aimlessly, the stride of a man with all the time in the world and nothing to do. He stopped at a small café which sported a small white rabbit in the window. He took a coffee with a small amount of milk and sugar to go and left. He walked again, sipping at the coffee slowly. He paused as he passed a small park that was only grass and trees and beautiful flowers.

Down the path he heard a voice singing a song. It was a man. The song sounded familiar, created nostalgia to stir in him. He sat beneath a tree, laid his head back and listened. And remembered.

_A green eyed girl opening her eyes lazily as sunlight slanted across her bare shoulders. His hand running down her side as he leaned down to tenderly kiss her soft smile. A riot of brown curls flowing in a strong autumn wind. He would tangle his fingers in her hair as he watched from behind. She would make a small sound of disapproval and complain about tangles, despite a smile and soft laugh. He'd only lean down to press his nose into the sweet smelling mass. _

_He remembered snow, a hard icy ball aimed right at his head. His elegant hand would calmly catch it, crumple the snowball and dust the resulting snow over the girl's head. Laughter and screeches of delight and play would resound as the mock battle would continue. Then the evening would come and they would sit before a fire, sharing a blanket as they read, worked or watched a movie. Hot chocolate and coffee, warm treats, sweets and hearty meals to warm them._

_He remembered entering the garden, and a fiery eyed vixen waiting with a sly smile beneath the blooming wisteria. The spring flowers making the small figure look like a fairy tale. She would wait till he stood beneath the flowery boughs, while he looked at her with a quirked head and curious eyes. She would stand and smile, then reach up to shake the flowers into his long hair. It had taken hours to remove every last flower._

_In the summer they had turned the fountain into a wading pool, and she would giggle as the koi fish tickled her as they swam. They would have water gun wars with his brother and sister in law, their friends would join in as they shared ice cream. He would take her to the clock tower and share an ice cream with her alone, and she would smile happily. She had said it felt as if she were in her favorite video game._

_He remembered her eyes. He remembered her voice, singing. Her lips and smile. Her scent and hair. The warmth of her skin. _

"Tsuki." Sesshoumaru sighed out the beloved name as he listened to the ongoing song. He looked down the winding cement path that disappeared beyond the trees as the song stopped and picked up from the beginning. This time, a new voice sang, a small girl's. It seemed someone was teaching her the song. His curiosity was peaked as the voice stirred not only nostalgia but longing. He stood and went to go see the music makers, finding a man playing a lute with skillful fingers, and a small girl in a billowing black skirt and peasant top. The skirt was black with shimmering rhinestones thrown liberally on to create the effect of stars, and the top was white with golden stars decorating the collar. She was singing the song and dancing with a light and skillful step as she bounced a red ball.

But it wasn't the child's uncannily skillful dance and perfect voice, but it was her flowing curls of chocolate and gold and garnet, her ivory skin, and her old, forest eyes. Sesshoumaru watched entranced, but he caught sight of the man, her father by their similar looks, and remembered that it wasn't possible. The man had black hair, but the skin and eyes were the same as the girl's. They merely had achieved the perfect combination for the girl to look like his lost love. He closed his eyes and listened again to the song's words.

_Temari wo tsukimasho, _

_Manmaru na~ni?_

_Sabishi kokoro,_

_Dareno? –Dareno?-_

_Anata? –Watashi?-_

_Watashi? –Anata?-_

_Manmaro kororkoro namida no hitori._

_Dareno? –Dareno?-_

_Anata? –Watashi?-_

_Watashi? –Anata?-_

_Manmaru koro~garu_

_Doko yuku –Wakaran-_

_Nani ou? –Wakaran-_

_Na~ni hoshii? –Hoshii wa eien-_

(Eng trans)

Lets pick a ball,

A perfectly round what?

A lonely heart.

Whose? (Whose?)

Yours? (Mine?)

Mine? (Yours?)

Perfectly round, rolly-rolly teary eyes

Whose? (Whose?)

Yours? (Mine?)

Mine? (Yours?)

Perfectly round, rolling.

Where are you going? (I don't know)

What do you search for? (I don't know)

What do you desire? (I want eternity)

It was a children's song about a perfect red ball, but somehow it had a very morbid touch. He turned to leave, but paused to look over his shoulder as the song suddenly stopped. His eyes scanned for the man who had been sitting, but he was gone. The scent of cinnamon and vanilla caught his attention and he looked down. The little girl, whom he noticed was wearing an anklet of gold and gold bangles on her wrist as well, held a cloister of sapphire forget-me-knots. She lifted her tiny hand and offered the bouquet to him, and he took them. His eyes widened as she smiled sweetly and turned to run on bare feet into the trees, disappearing completely as he watched.

Where she had disappeared, the man stood. He was about an inch taller than Sesshoumaru, with wide powerful shoulders and arms definitely built to swing a sword. He was obviously physically strong as he stood there with no shirt and only pants with a leather belt, but he had an aura of timelessness as well. He narrowed his eyes with a soft, yet sly smile as his green eyes swirled to blue, to black. The man's voice was deep and rumbly as he spoke softly.

"You will find I am not as cruel as you would think, to give you a false hope."

As the man disappeared, Sesshoumaru could only blink, wondering why he had wandered into the park and why a child's song seemed to repeat in his head. He ran an elegant hand through his hair as he headed home.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Hey! Otooji-san! (Uncle) Are you coming this year! We're going to leave some shrimp tempura this year!"

"Hn." The silver haired youkai ran a clawed hand through his silken hair as it turned black. Onikuso was only half a foot shorter than him, with his father's face but his mother's hair and attitude. His sisters were the opposite, but it was okay, Sesshoumaru thought. It kept Inuyasha on his toes. Kagome was there, holding Sou and Hana's youngest child and cooing at her. Sou smiled at Sesshoumaru softly, patting his shoulder.

"Man, I'm jealous of you, Sesshoumaru-Sama. You don't look any different than you did 20 years ago." Sou smiled, the effect still lecherous on his middle aged face. He had grown thicker, not with fat, but just filled out. Hana looked more mature, with a grace that came with age. She held the hand of her first born son, Kohaku. They were all visiting Tsuki's grave, as they did every year together on her birthday, even Jynx would come. They would have a picnic, share stories with each other, and tell stories about their children to Tsuki. Sesshoumaru once told them that he had heard her laughter once, while the breeze had moved the branches of the now large tree.

Now they made their way back to the grave, Sesshoumaru sitting against the base of the stone angel that watched over her grave. He sighed as he stared vacantly across the green valley with small trees and tombstones. The others never said anything when he started to stare off into space blankly, reminding Kagome of how he had been when they first started traveling together. Cold, distant, and very unapproachable. They passed the time as they always did, and when the sun started to set they started gathering their items and preparing to leave. Sesshoumaru stood and was following the others when he and his brother turned, catching an unfamiliar scent and sound.

By her grave stood a tall, muscular man with long black hair and green eyes, his clothes strange and unique. Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha, noticing that Jynx, at the head of the group, had stopped to look as well. This caused everyone to stop and look. The man was leaning against the statue as if it were a normal wall, completely disrespectful of the meaning behind it. Sesshoumaru's eyes darkened, his hand curling into claws as his poison started to drip, how dare anyone…?

The man stood up, smiling at his audience as he bowed. He turned to touch the cheek of the stone angel, his other hand draping something Sesshoumaru hadn't seen since Tsuki's death around the stone neck. Tsuki's chain. He heard a little girl's laughter, seeing a small, transparent figure that seemed to be made of dust and shadows dart past the man and into the stone angel. Everyone watched with a mixture of awe and horror as the angel's chest rose and fell, as if breathing. The smiling lips parted, taking on color, the lowered eyelids lifted, revealing bright green orbs ringed by sapphire. The hair fell from the loose updo, and she shook her head, throwing bouncy brown curls about. She shrugged her shoulders, as if trying to shrug her way out of the stone, and slowly her skin and dress obtained color. She stretched, yawning and blinking as she looked from the man beside her, to the group before her.

Sesshoumaru, and the rest as well, weren't able to comprehend just what was going on, but as the statue made girl reached out with a shy hand and soft smile to Sesshoumaru, it didn't really matter. He reached out to touch her softly, ever so gently as if she would shatter under his fingers like every dream he had of her. He touched her cheek, her neck, and when she smiled with warmth and love he pulled her forward, crushing her to his chest as his breath came out in little short gasps. His heart felt like a jagged, icy knife had just been ripped out, leaving him to bleed warm blood again. She wept silently as she placed little kisses on his cheeks, lips and neck, her hands reaching into his hair and touching his shoulders. Sesshoumaru lifted her up, her belly to his chest as he wrapped his strong arms around her and she wrapped her arms around his head, curling around him.

"Tsuki. Tsuki!" He chanted her name like a prayer, and she murmured his, telling him over and over how she had missed him, how much she loved him. He ran his fingers through her hair, over her back and he kissed her, again and again. It wasn't until the dark man cleared his throat with a very amused look at the two of them.

She smiled at him and he smiled back. "I'm not as cruel as you would like to think I am, Dog Demon. Now, she is a young goddess, I expect you to treat her as such."

Sesshoumaru, bowed his head, not letting go of her. "She will never be treated as anything less." As they smiled at each other, their hearts in their eyes and their friends cheering and crying and whooping, Sesshoumaru kissed her with all his passion and love, intent on never letting go again.

Fin.


	25. ah the end right?

**Alright my loyal fans. Finally the story has ended! **

**Or has it really?**

**Why not go see the troubles that Tsuki and Sesshoumaru's great, great, great grandchildren suffers? And the strange yet intriguing love she finds? I have uploaded a new story that I took up on a bet, and it revolves around a scifi universe with Thrax, the Red Death of Osmosis Jones.**

**Yea, I know there are some people who don't like him and think he's gross and yadda yadda, (that's the argument that got me in this predicament in the first place.) So I took on a bet that I could make him not so 'disgusting', a good guy, keep him in character, pair him with an o.c., AND make it a good story.**

**Alright, fuck me. Fuck me hard. DX **

**But ey, I'm having fun with it and I think its worth the read. So do me a fav and read! And since I have people who have this on their favs and watch list, I will be using this to inform you guys of new stories or fan art.**

**Speaking of fanart, check out my stuff at DeviantArt .com My deviant is MiseryAria!**


End file.
